Second Lives & Loves
by MissRenesmeeRose
Summary: What would happened if Bree was givin the chance to stay w/ the Cullens? How will she deal w/ friends & family? Will she fall in love? contains flashbacks. better summary inside. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW : 'NOT BASED ON SHORT SECOND LIFE OF BREE TANNER'
1. Remember

New FanFiction! This is a new story of mine about Bree, which if you read Eclipse you would know who she is. I wanted to take her character to a new level, so I decided instead of the Volturi deciding to kill her they allowed the Cullens to adopt her and teach her their way of life. This is how she is getting along with the other Cullens and what happened to her prior to being involved in the newborn army. There are a lot of flashbacks throughout the story, so if you dont understand, then please tell me and maybe i can change something around or explain better. The whole story takes place in Bree's POV, but there may be another point of view later in the story.

**dISCLAIMER: i dont not own any of the characters in this chapter. SM owns the characters, i only own the plot.**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!!!! **

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday Dear Renesmee

Happy Birthday to you!"

The musical voices of the Cullen family twinkled in the living room wishing Renesmee a happy 5th birthday. She looked like she was my age. Or she looked she was real human age, which is technically 16. She's grown up so fast. It seems like just yesterday she was just a baby and I wasn't allowed to touch her because I was still a "newborn." But in the past few years Renesmee and I had become best friends—Bree and Nessie, BFF's.

I noticed that Renesmee had picked up my gift for her. It was small turquoise box from Tiffany's with a pearly white bow on top. She opened the box to reveal two simple silver necklaces—each had different symbols dangling on them. One had a star and other had a crescent moon.

"Thank you, Bree," Nessie said smiling over at me.

"Alice helped me pick them out…they're friendship necklaces. We both choose which symbol we want to wear."

"They're beautiful."

Renesmee came and sat down beside me with the jewelry. She handed me the star necklace and she took the moon. After we put the necklaces on, we hugged each other.

"Alright, enough with the gushy best friends crap, let's get on with the good stuff," Emmett whined.

Renesmee continued to open her gifts until all the presents sitting on the table were open, except for one small black box. She picked it up and stared into the golden eyes of her family and Jacob.

"Who is this one from," she asked referring to the black box.

"It's from your mother and I," Edward said. "It's not more jewelry and it's not a gift certificate…just open it." Nessie opened the box and pulled out a set of keys…car keys. "Go outside."

Renesmee jumped up holding the keys and dragged Jacob and I outside to reveal her brand new car.

"Ahhh!," she screamed from joy. "I love it! Thank you so much mom and dad! This has been the best birthday ever!"

Renesmee's words sounded exactly like the ones I'd used on my birthday, about five years and five months ago. My birthday was so similar to Renesmee's right now—the happy family, the happy friends, the happy teenager, great gifts, and a car. It had been one of the best birthdays I'd ever had and the worst…


	2. Sweet Sixteen

**So in this chapter, Bree is having a flashback about her b-day. i hope you enjoy. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

It had been five years and five months since that fateful day—my 16th birthday...

It was March 14th and I'd been begging my mom to let me have a party, but she wouldn't budge. She just kept saying 'no,' even before I could get the question out. But she did agree to let me get anything I wanted at the mall. She said that was my birthday present.

We'd just gotten back from the mall with my ten year old little sister, Stella, tagging along and saying she was hungry. "We're home now, Stella. You can go inside and eat now."

Stella ran up the steps to house and busted inside. _She must be really hungry_, I thought. Mom and I entered the house at the same time, carrying two shopping bags each and dropped them at the front door as soon as we got in. The house was still dark; Stella hadn't bothered to turn on the lights. I was about to complain about it but my mom interrupted and told me to turn on the lights.

I stumbled over to the where the light switch was and turned on the ceiling lights.

"SURPRISE!"

My mouth opened wide with surprise but nothing came out of it. I'd been begging for a party and here was my party and I hadn't even known about it. All of my friends and family were here to help me celebrate.

"Oh…MY..." I couldn't even get the words out right. "Mom, how did you pull this off?"

"Well, I knew you wanted a party so I told you I would take you out for a shopping trip. While we were gone, everyone came here and set up for your party. I wasn't even sure we would be able to pull it off."

"Well, what are we waiting for," a familiar voice beside me asked. "Let's eat cake." I turned to see Adam, my next door neighbor. Adam was a senior at the high school I attended and he also used to play football. Adam was perfect in every way—Seattle's golden boy. He made perfect grades and was going off to some big-shot college next fall. He was the hottest guy at school and I had the biggest crush on him, of course. His chocolate, brown hair was always messy; but in a good messy. '_Sex hair_' was what my best friend, Hayley called it. I loved the way he dressed. His clothes screamed bad boy but he was nowhere near mean to anyone. He had the perfect sportsman body with the fully developed six-pack. And I would know, because I've caught a few glances at him without his shirt on. Our bedroom windows were right across from each other. But my favorite part about Adam was his eyes…those perfectly green eyes, the color of the grass after a fresh spring rain. "Are we gonna eat cake or what," Adam asked looking straight in my eyes.

"First, we have to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Bree," my mom said.

Adam nodded and everyone started singing.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday dear Bree,

Happy Birthday to you!"

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," my mom whispered in my ear. So I did. I made a wish that I hoped would come true—'_I wish the Adam will talk to me and really like me for who I am. I wish that he was my boyfriend_.' I thought about my wish and blew out all sixteen candles. My mom cut up pieces of cake and placed them on purple paper plates for everyone. I hadn't noticed until now that everything in the room was purple—my favorite color. I grabbed one of the corner pieces with plenty of purple frosting and sat down on the couch in the living room. I heard music being played from somewhere in the house and the songs being played definitely sounded like something off my playlist.

"Happy birthday, girl!" I turned to see the comforting face of my best friend, Hayley.

"Thanks," I replied to her with a wide smile. I was happiest girl in the world at this point.

"So," Hayley started. "Your birthday gift from me is this…my mom and dad said that we're going to Panama City Beach for spring break and I get to take one friend with me and that one friend is you."

"Are you serious?" Hayley nodded. "You didn't give me much time to get ready. Spring Break is in ten days. I need to go buy swimsuits and more clothes and—"

"That's one of the reasons your mom took you out shopping today," Hayley said interrupting me. "Are you coming with me?"

"Of course! That's the best gift I've gotten all day."

We started discussing our plans for the upcoming Spring Break and soon we started talking about cute Floridian boys and then we changed the subject to Adam.

"Can you believe Adam Williams came to my party," I asked Hayley.

"I think it's pretty cool for him to come. I mean you both _are_ neighbors."

"I think his mom made him come," I said.

"Bree," Hayley said addressing me. "Why would his mom make him come to your birthday? Even his hot older brother, Alex, is here. Do you think their mom would _make_ them come to a sixteen year old's birthday?"

"I guess not."

"Exactly. They want to be here," she said.

"But, why," I asked. "I'm nobody special. I'm not hot…I'm not even pretty."

"Bree," Hayley said. "You are pretty. Stop doubting yourself."

"You're supposed to say that, you're my best friend."

"You wanna know what's hot though," Hayley whispered to me. "Alex Williams. Just look at him—that hair, body, smile, laugh, his voice. Everything about him is just screaming at me to jump his bones."

"I can't believe you just said that out loud."

"Why not? I was only talking to you. Nobody else heard me."

"Why don't you tell Alex how you feel," I asked Hayley.

"Why don't you tell Adam how you feel?"

Before I could say more on the Adam and Alex crushes, someone had turned down the stereo and my dad was clapping his hands trying to get everyone's attention. My mom and dad hadn't lived together in a while. They got divorced when I was thirteen, but I still got to see him a lot. My dad continued to clap his hands. "Excuse me…I have an announcement to make!" _Oh god, I hope he's not about to show some kind of embarrassing baby pictures slide show where half of the pictures are of me naked_, I thought.

"Can I have everybody's attention," he continued. By that time everyone had stopped talking and was listening. "I have a special gift to give to my beautiful daughter, Bree." Once he said that every person started staring at me. "Bree, sweetie, could you come over here?" I got up off the couch and began walking towards my dad. I feel the blush creep up to my skin as all the eyes were glued to me and my each move. I finally reached him in what seemed like hours. _Oh, god what is he about to do to me? This day has been going perfect, don't ruin it now_, I said to myself. He handed me a small black box gesturing me to open it. The inside of the box was purple velvet, just like everything else in the house decorated for the party. On top of the purple velvet were a set of car keys.

"Go outside," my dad told me.

I made my way to the front door and all the guests followed me out. We all wanted to see the mystery car. I opened the door and there in front of the yard was _my_ black Nissan Pathfinder.

"Daddy, you got me a car," I screamed and he nodded. "And it's mine?"

"Of course, pumpkin," he said.

I went over and hugged both my mom and dad. "This has been the best birthday ever!" After revealing the car, everyone headed in their separate ways—most went home and a few stayed to eat more cake. Hayley had to leave with her mom.

"Why do you have to leave so early," I asked her.

"Me and mom are going to go visit Grams at her nursing home in Portland. Call me tomorrow and I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Okay. Bye, and thanks for coming," I said.

I was walking back into the house, not paying attention to anything when I accidentally tripped and fell into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized without even looking up.

"That's okay, Bree," a guy's voice said. I looked up into bright green eyes to see Adam. He smiled and I weakly smiled back. I was practically getting lost in the pools of green in his eyes. It seemed like forever that we just stood there at stared and stared at each other—or maybe I was just imagining it. He probably thought I was some complete idiot.

I finally pulled my gaze away from his. "I'm going to go get some punch," I said. As I was walking over to the table, looking at my feet as I walked and trying not to trip again, I felt like someone was following me. I poured myself a small cup of pink punch—it was the only thing not decorated purple—drank the whole cup in one gulp and threw the cup away. I was so thirsty. I looked over beside me and there was Adam. When I tried to turn away from him and walk away, he grabbed my wrist. His skin was so smooth and warm.

"I just want to talk to you," he said. "We've been neighbors a while and I've never actually gotten the chance to sit down and talk to you." Was my wish really going to come true? Did he actually just say that he wanted to talk to me? "So, do want to talk to me?" But, I felt like I couldn't talk. _Now was the time when he wants to talk to you and nothing comes out_, I said to myself. _Pull it together. Now is your chance_. So, I nodded. Adam still had a hold on my wrist and we walked over to same couch where Hayley and I had been sitting earlier.

I finally felt like I had the strength to talk when we sat down. So, we talked. Adam would ask me questions and I would answer them. I would ask him questions and he would answer them. We even laughed together. He even laughed at my corny jokes that only Hayley understood. It was easier to talk to Adam than I thought it was going to be. We even had a few things in common. I felt like I'd known him for years.

"Adam," Alex yelled from across the room. "Mom said its time for you to get home. You have chores to do!"

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Adam said, smiling. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks for coming."

Adam stood up from the couch, turned to leave and then turned back to me. "I forgot to give you a birthday present."

"You got me something," I asked.

He shrugged and said, "Sort of. I'll give it to you later."

"Later…tonight?"

Adam nodded and stepped closer to me. Once our bodies were almost touching he leaned his head down to mine. I was sure he was going to kiss me but he didn't. He turned his head so that his lips were almost touching my ear and whispered, "Wait for a knock on your window." And then he left.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Back to Reality

**So this chapter is getting back to where we took off in the beginning. Bree's first flashback is over, but there are more to come. The chapter is pretty short. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the characters in this chapter. i just own the plot.**

I hardly noticed when most of the Cullen family had gone back inside. One minute we were all standing outside admiring Renesmee's bright red Mercedes and a minute later the only people left outside were Renesmee, Jacob, and me. The sun was setting over the house and reflecting little diamonds off my skin. Nessie and Jacob were discussing who was going to be teaching her how to drive.

"Both you and my dad can teach me…even mom if she wants to," Renesmee said to Jacob.

"Okay…I'm gonna go get more cake."

"That's fine with me; eat as much as you want Jake." Jacob went back into the house mumbling about not getting spend enough time with Renesmee. What was he talking about? They were together 24/7. "Oh, great," Rosalie said as Jacob entered the house. "The dog's back." I heard Jacob start with some blond girl jokes. Those two were always going at each other.

"Are you okay," Renesmee asked standing closer to me. "You've been acting really weird ever since we came out here to see the car."

"I'm fine. I was just…thinking."

"Thinking," Renesmee said. "About what?"

"My 16th birthday."

"Carlisle says that's how old my developed body is. Daddy still won't except the fact that I have the body of a sixteen year old. He still sees me as baby," Renesmee said and I heard a faint growl in the house. It must have come from Edward. "How long ago was your birthday?"

"A little bit over five years."

"Was it bad," she asked me.

"No, it wasn't bad. It was probably the best birthday I've ever had. A lot happened that day. I was so happy." My face started out in a smile but the smile faded into a frown.

"Bree," Renesmee asked worried. "What's wrong? I've never seen you sad like this before."

"Seeing you have your birthday made me remember mine. They're so similar. It made me remember my family and friends…and everything that happened that night."

**Please REVIEW!!!!**


	4. The Dark Night

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Bree's character. But i do own Adam's character and the plot to this story. yay! **

**So thak you to the people who have read and reviewed this story. i hope you enjoy this next chapter. it's kind of sweet and lovey at the end. Spread the word about this story. i need more people to read. PLEASE and THANK YOU! **

After Adam and his brother left, I decided to help clean up. When I was about to put away some cake I noticed that my parents were talking…not arguing like they used to but actually talking. This was the first time in years that I had ever seen them talk to each other without disagreeing. And they were smiling. When they looked over at me, they were still smiling. "Oh, Bree," my said. "You don't have to clean up. I'll do it in a minute."

"Okay," I said. "I'm just going to go up to my room." I was going to go get on the computer to check up on MySpace to pass the time until Adam came knocking on my window.

I went in my room, closed the door, and locked it. It was like purple heaven in my room. Everything was filled with my favorite color. Purple curtains, purple bed, purple laptop, purple walls, and purple carpet. But my room wasn't just plain purple; it was filled with different variations of purple.

I walked over to my dresser, grabbed up the laptop, and plopped down on my bed. I turned on the computer and went on MySpace. I had three new friend requests, a few new messages, and some comments on pictures. I tried to relax and think about what I was doing at the moment but my brain kept skipping to Adam—his perfect jade green eyes, the hair that I wanted to just stroke my hand through while we were talking, the feeling of his lips as I lightly touched my ear when he was whispering to me. I was already falling head over heels.

The clock on the wall said 10:14. It had been late night. After looking at the time I started thinking. What if he doesn't come? What if he completely forgets about me? What he doesn't really like me at all? Hurt and fear crashed over me. _I'm pathetic_, I told myself.

At about 11:00 I wondered if he was still in his room. I walked over to my window and slid the curtains over to the side. Our windows were right across from each other; separated by grass in the middle. I stared over and saw that Adam's light was out.

There was a knock on the door and I walked over to open it. It was my mom. "Your dad just left. He said to tell you 'Bye and to enjoy your gift.'"

"Oh, I will."

"I was just coming in to say good night and happy birthday. I'm on my way to bed," she said.

"Good night, mom." She smiled, walked out of the room and closed the door. I walked over and locked it, again.

I had nothing to do. I was counting on Adam to come over, but he never did. I can't believe he lied to me. _Well, no need in crying over it. You knew that nothing would ever happened between both of you_, I thought. I shut off my laptop and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt out a drawer. I was just about to start changing into my pajamas when I heard a knock on my window.

I slowly walked over to my window. It was probably Adam telling me that he couldn't give me my present. I slid the curtains back from my window and revealed him standing there with that smile that made my heart melt.

I opened my window. "Are you ready for your gift," Adam asked. I nodded and he beckoned me forward with his hand. After grabbing my jacket, I climbed out the window to join Adam into the night.

It was so weird, following Adam out into the darkness. I felt like a bad girl. It was good to know that my mom would never find out about this. The wind was picking up and making the weather feel colder than a night in March. There was no moon. It was covered by clouds, which made the night seem even darker. I'd never been out this late before—and definitely not with a boy. I can't wait to tell Hayley about this; she's going to freak. Maybe I should text her real quick and tell her who I was with. I patted the pockets of my jacket, coming up empty and realized that I had left my cell phone on my bed.

"Adam," I started. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

We walked in awkward silence for what seemed like forever. I wanted to say something to him. I wanted to laugh and joke with him the way we had on the couch earlier. But I kept my mouth shut because I didn't want to sound like an idiot.

"Were here," Adam announced.

We had arrived at a park close to the neighborhood where Adam and I lived. The park contained the usual kid-friendly stuff—a swing set, a few slides, stuff to climb on, and monkey bars. I never even knew there was a park around. A few of the street lights were still on around the park. But was still dark outside…eerily dark. Something about this park gave me an uneasy feeling. I knew I wasn't supposed to be here but something was just…weird. I had this odd feeling that someone was watching us.

"A park," I said.

Adam nodded. "I used to come here all the time when I was younger and my dad still lived with us. This is the place I learned how to play football." Adam walked over to one of the swings and sat down in one and patted the seat of another next to him. I sat down in the swing and began rocking back and forth. I hadn't been in a swing in years. We started talking about childhood memories and I told about the park I used to go to when I still lived with my dad in Portland.

While we were talking to each other I noticed something in the bushes in front of the park. Or at least, I thought I saw something…or maybe it was someone. It left so quickly I could hardly notice what the thing actually was. Maybe it was a cat. But it was _far_ too big to be a cat. It looked like a person…but a person could never move that fast. It was white and orange or maybe red. If it was a person, they had really white skin and really reddish-orange hair. Which could be a possibility—except that if it was a person they were extremely fast. I blinked and the thing was gone. It must have been some kind of animal…

"Bree…," Adam said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I just thought I saw something in the bushes over there." I pointed to where I had seen the thing.

Adam shrugged. "It was probably just some kind of dog." But it was much too tall to be a dog. It was the size of a person…of a girl.

Adam moved his hand over to mine and crossed his fingers in between my own. I looked over at him and his green eyes were staring right back me. For a second, I thought I'd forgotten how to breathe. The look of his emerald eyes always took me away.

"Bree," Adam said. I always loved the way my name sounded when it came from his voice. "I really like you….I've had a crush on you since you moved here. Everything about you just hypnotizes me—your dark brown hair that almost looks black, your ice blue eyes, and the softness of your skin. I hate to sound like a stalker but I have been watching you…from my window. I don't know how to say this any other way but I –"

"You like me," I asked. He nodded.

"But it's more than just like," Adam whispered. He was so close to me. Our faces were almost touching. If I would move my head in just a little, our lips would touch. But I couldn't move any closer. I was too afraid. Adam reached out and ran his hand through my hair and then stroked my face from my cheek down to my neck. His face was leaning in closer to mine. I could feel his breath on my mouth. He leaned in closer and closer until his lips finally touched mine.

I couldn't believe that this was actually real. Adam was kissing me. Me. It wasn't a dream. He even pulled me nearer to him so our bodies were touching. I felt as his warm tongue softly swiped across the inside of my bottom lip. Without hardly any thought, my own hand moved up his shoulder, past his neck, and to his hair. I could finally run my fingers through his hair without it being a dream. It was just as I imagined it—softer than cotton and smoother than silk.

I never wanted this moment to end. Adam pulled away first and looked into my eyes and smiled.

"That was your gift," he said, still smiling.

Gift? What gift? I didn't remember anything about a gift…and then I remembered. Adam had said he was going to give me my birthday present. When I was around Adam, I completely forgot everything.

I smiled. "I liked my gift."

"Good," Adam said. "Because I'm saving more for later."

"So…," I started. "What does this mean…this kissing?"

"Bree, you don't honestly believe that I would just kiss you and say 'that's all, I don't want you anymore'? Do you?" He stared deeply into my eyes as I shook my head. "I told you I really like you. I want to be with you. You still don't look convinced."

"This just doesn't seem real," I told him. "I've had the biggest crush on you ever since I moved here and now you tell me that you feel the same way that I do. It seems more like fantasy than reality."

"It's real. Trust me."

Adam stood up, took his cell phone out of his pocket and placed it on the seat of the swing. He walked over to the monkey bars and climbed on them so that he was hanging upside down by his legs.

Well, since we really do like each other, I might as well enjoy the moment. I walked over to the upside down Adam and kissed him. The kiss reminded me of the scene between Mary Jane and Peter in the Spiderman movie when she unraveled his mask from his mouth and kissed him. I was Mary Jane and Adam was Spiderman. The only difference between us and the movie was that Adam wasn't dressed as Spiderman and instead of being really wet; it was just really cold and dark.

Adam stopped kissing me and loosened his legs from around the monkey bars so that he could come back down to the ground. I wondered if all the blood had rushed down to his brain. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. Adam softly placed his hands on my shoulders and lightly pushed me until my back was against a small climbing wall. He lowered his head down to mine and kissed me. Again.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Death

**took me a while to write this chapter because i wasn't too sure of where i was going to go with this story. but Adam and Bree are still in the park and its still a flashback. if last few parts dont make sense, im sorry, i was trying to write them a little too fast. **

**but please enjoy. and make sure you review and tell me what you think :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER OF BREE. BREE'S CHARACTER BELONGS TO THE TWILIGHT GENIOUS, STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO OWN ADAM'S CHARACTER. **

It was a short time later that Adam decided it was time for him to get me home.

"It's probably getting late," he said.

I nodded as Adam grabbed my hand to intertwine our fingers. He brought our hands up and kissed my wrist. He was so cute. Everything about him was just…cute and perfect. And he was mine and I was his. It was almost hard to believe. I was still thinking that I was going to wake up from this dream any minute now. But I never woke up, so it must be reality.

We were walking towards my house when Adam suddenly stopped and began patting his pockets on his jeans and jacket.

"I forgot my cell phone," he said. "I'll go back and get it."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I won't take long," Adam said. "I promise, Bree."

I smiled and he kissed me. I watched as Adam walked back towards the park. It shouldn't take long. He would be back soon; no need to worry. I yawned. When Adam was around, I hadn't even thought about the time or being sleepy. It must be pretty late. It was a little bit past eleven when we left; I'm pretty sure it's past midnight by now. I wished I hadn't forgotten my phone.

While I was waiting for Adam, I decided to look around at my surroundings. Lots of trees and bushes, but I didn't see many houses. I didn't realize how far we had walked from the neighborhood. I looked up into the sky; the moon was covered by clouds.

I looked over to my right and I could see a car. Had that car been here when Adam and I had first walked over to the park? I didn't think there had been anyone here, except for us. I could see a person sitting in the car in the passenger seat…someone with extremely reddish-orange hair. The person looked like a girl and her curly hair was all over her head. It reminded me of fire.

Something about the girl in the passenger seat was weird…something just didn't seem right. Why would she just be sitting here in a car alone? Maybe she needed help….maybe she was here with someone and I just couldn't see them. Maybe that person was watching me right now. Or, maybe I was just being paranoid.

Where was Adam? He should be back by now. What was taking him so long? Maybe he couldn't find his phone and he needed me to help him. But, if he needed help, he would have come and gotten me. Something wasn't right. Something just wasn't fitting together. I need to go find Adam and I had to admit that I was scared.

I started walking back towards to the park. It was so dark…creepy…odd. I felt like someone was following me. I swiftly turned my head in that moment and saw no one, so I continued to walk. But I still felt like there was someone behind me. I turned around quicker this time.

"Oh," I gasped. My heart had practically jumped out of my chest.

"I'm sorry," a stranger said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

There was a guy behind me who was definitely not Adam. He was really tall and skinny. He looked like he was a little older than Adam and maybe the same age as his brother. The stranger was probably in college. He was cute…not the type of guy I would like. He looked like somebody my best friend Hayley would enjoy as her eye-candy. But it was the paleness of his skin and his voice that surprised me. I'd seen pretty pale people before, but his skin was so white. It reminded me of snow. In fact, it was the same color as the girl in the car I'd seen before. Maybe they were related somehow. And his voice…his voice was so perfect it was almost like music. Who was this guy?

"Are you okay," he asked. "I honestly didn't mean to scare you like that…I just noticed that you were looking for something or someone. I was actually getting back to my…girlfriend who's still in the car a couple of blocks over. I needed to use the public phone." The stranger turned his head and his face was illuminated by the light post on the sidewalk. He looked even paler. But I could also see his eyes. They looked black in the darkness of night, but when his face was turned towards the light, they almost looked…red.

"I'm fine," I said and walked off to find Adam. He should have reached me by now. Something was wrong about this whole situation. I hoped that guy wasn't some weirdo who was still following me. I turned around and thankfully saw that no one was behind me. But I still needed to find Adam. If this was some joke that Adam was playing on me, I would kill him. Not really, but if this was a joke, it was not funny.

I continued walking towards the park's play area where Adam and I had been earlier. When I was getting closer to the swings I noticed something on the ground. Something limp. What was that? As I continued to get closer, I could recognize the shape of the object on the ground. It looked like a person. Who was it? Something about the object on the ground gave me chills down my back.

The closer I walked the person; I could recognize the clothes that they were wearing. '_Please don't be Adam…please don't be Adam…please don't be Adam_,' I pleaded in my head. But somehow I already knew. Who else could it be? Adam and I are the only ones in the park, besides the two in the car….

I reached the person lying on the ground and I saw their face. It was Adam.

"Adam!" I screamed as I bent down next to his body. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. Who would do this to someone?

"Adam!" I screamed his name again and this time he grunted and then screamed. But it was a scream I had never heard before. It was the scream of someone who was in pure agony and the pain was getting worse. It sent floods of tears out of my eyes and chills down my back.

"Adam, who did this to you!"

He couldn't even say anything because he just continued screaming and I couldn't do anything about it. But then the screaming stopped and he opened his mouth to scream, "RUN!"

"Adam, I have to call the police!" I picked up his phone that was lying beside him.

"No! You HAVE TO R—!" His plea was interrupted by another gut-wrenching scream that pierced my ears and broke my heart. I had never seen anyone in this much pain before.

Adam turned his head away from me and screamed again. And that's when I noticed it—the bite. But it wasn't just any kind of bite, and it didn't look like it came from an animal. It was the imprint of human teeth that surprised me, like someone had bitten him. No normal bite could do this much pain. But I wasn't a doctor so why question it. I needed to call for an ambulance.

Just as I was about to dial 911, someone grabbed me around the waist and the phone dropped out of my hand. I screamed as loud as I possibly could but it was cut off shortly from the attacker's cold hand. It was freezing and reminded me of ice. I tried to push against their tight grip but that didn't work. The attacker was so strong. It was like fighting against a boulder…a very cold boulder. The tears continued trickling down my cheek. It was useless but I never stopped fighting.

I could feel the attacker's cold lips against my ear as they whispered, "I'm so sorry I had to do this." His lips moved from my ear down to my neck. I screamed but they were too muffled from his hand that was covering my mouth. The pain of his teeth puncturing my neck was excruciating. Why was this happening? Who was this psycho? There was no kind of bite that I knew of that could do this much damage and come from a human. But I should have known. He wasn't human…he was a vampire….It explained the cold skin and bite.

When the vampire removed his mouth from my neck he laid me down on the ground next to Adam. I was completely frozen from shock…from fear. I never even thought that vampires were real. I'd seen them in movies but never thought about them as being real.

The pain never subsided. But it changed. It wasn't the same throbbing pain from the bite, but was now a burning pain. It was so intense and felt like a fire had taken over my whole body. It was bewildering. I never thought that death would be so painful, but I guess it depends on how you're dying. I wanted to scream so badly. But why scream when no one can hear you and you already know you're going to die? The screaming from Adam had stopped. He must already be dead and I was next.

I waited for the pain to stop but it never did. It just continued to burn, like a candle. Maybe I was hell and this was fire that punishing me for all that I'd done. But I didn't think I'd been that terrible in my short life. I wanted so badly to go home. But I wasn't going to take back all that happened today or tonight—I got to finally kiss my crush. How many girls actually get to do that in a lifetime?

I was barely aware of the voices I heard in the background. They sounded like a girl and boy, who were arguing. Maybe that would see us and call for help, the police will identify us, call our parents. I could see just how my mom would break down in tears. I wonder what my funeral will be like. I'm so sorry mom. I'll miss you and Stella and dad and Hayley. I wanted to cry so badly.

So I continued waiting for death…wondering if the burning would stop. I waited…and waited….and waited….

**please tell me what you think! pressing that little green button below wont take long, i promise! i need more REVIEWS! **

**THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT HAVE TAKE THE TIME TO READ SO FAR! :)**


	6. Seattle

**Back again to the present in Forks. I'll have more flashbacks later. **

**in this chapter bree is going to be taking a little road trip to a few places in Washington in the next two chapters. read on to see out what she finds...**

**so i hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think and tell some friends about my story. i need more reviews. :( pleeeeaaase...thank you so much for reading so far**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BREE (THE CHARACTER), OR RENESMEE, JACOB, OR EDWARD. THOSE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE QUEEN BEE OF TWILIGHT S.M. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. YAY!**

It was the day after Renesmee's birthday and she was out with Jacob. He was teaching her how to drive. I was surprised Edward had actually let her out of the house to be in a car alone with him. He was still acting like a sour puss. Edward turned his head when I talked about him and faked a smile.

I still couldn't get my head off the events from last night and how they made me think about myself. I hadn't thought about what happened that night since I started living here.

I wondered how everyone had changed since I had been gone. I wanted so badly to go back and just check up on everyone—all my family, friends, Adam's family. If I left right now, it wouldn't take long. I looked at the clock; it was only noon. I needed to go. But what if no one let me? The Cullens were still afraid that I wasn't ready to go out alone with humans yet, but I know I can.

"Go," Edward said grabbing a pair of car keys from the table beside the door. "We trust you. I know you'll be fine."

"And I don't have to take anyone with me?"

"Not if you don't want to," he replied.

"Thank you." Edward threw the keys and they landed in my hand. They were the keys to my very own car—an Infiniti G37 Coupe. I went outside to the Cullens' large garage and got in my car for my trip to Seattle.

~.~.~.~.~

It wasn't very long until I reached the outskirts of Seattle. It was weird how I knew exactly where I was going. I remembered this city so well. I didn't need a map. I had a couple of places I needed to go—the first was the park.

I passed by the park. I didn't really know why I wanted to come here; maybe because I could remember my first kiss with Adam. But also remembered where I had laid waiting for death to come but it never did. I saw the monkey bars, swings, and rock-climbing wall were still in the same area. Nothing had changed much.

I continued driving to my old neighborhood. I was so nervous. If my heart could beat, I was sure it would be thumping out of my chest. I reached my old street…and then I reached my house. I expected to see a car or two outside, but there was nothing. No car, no people; the house was deserted. There was a 'FOR SALE' sign in the front lawn.

I got out of the car—it was a cloudy day, fortunately—and walked over to the door and touched it. I wish that I could open the door like any other day and say that I was home. But that could never happen. Where was my family? I looked over towards Adam's old house and saw that there was a car outside. I wondered if Adam's mom still lived there. I touched the door one more time just to remember and walked back to the car.

"Hey!" I heard a woman yelling at me from across the lawn at Adam's house by the mailbox. "Are you going to be moving into the house?"

I looked intently on the sidewalk and replied, "No. I was just looking."

"Oh," the woman said. "Well, if you do decide to buy the house it would be nice to have a new neighbor." I still stared at the sidewalk. No one could recognize me; but for a second, the woman's voice sounded so familiar.

I turned my head, just to take a peak before getting back in the car. I did know that voice and I knew the face of the woman who was talking to me—Hayley. I quickly turned my head back so that she wouldn't recognize me, but I didn't use my vampire speed so I wasn't quick enough.

"Wait a second," Hayley said to me. "I know you."

I had to think of something quick. I couldn't let Hayley know that it was actually me. She had changed so much. She looked older and more sophisticated than the past teenage bad girl image she had before. Her hair which was dyed platinum blond before was now dyed to her natural auburn. She wasn't wearing much makeup but she was still as beautiful as I remembered.

I looked into Hayley's greenish-brown eyes that were beginning to fill with tears. "No. I don't think so," I said.

"Bree," Hayley whispered while walking towards me.

"Excuse me?"

"Bree," Hayley said louder this time. "I know it's you." I could hear the sadness in her voice that she was trying to cover up. She did recognize me and I had to think of something quick.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Hayley was walking towards me. "Bree," she said again. Why did she have to keep saying my name over and over? It was just making it worse. And then Hayley had her arms around me and she was hugging me. "Bree!"

I wanted so desperately to hug her back and tell her that it was me and I was coming home…but I couldn't. I was playing the part. The smell of her blood hit me at once, but it wasn't as strong as I thought it would be. I was able to compose myself and not think about it. The Cullens had taught me better than to take the life of any other human again. And I refused to do that to Hayley—she was my still my best friend and I would never hurt her.

"I really don't know who this Bree is that you're talking about," I said quietly.

Hayley loosened her grip from around me and stepped back for a better look. Her face was streamed with tears. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I just…I thought you were someone I knew. You…look just like her."

"It's okay," I said.

She was still staring at me, trying to calculate it had been since she saw me. "I just can't get over how much you look like her," she mumbled. "You look the way she did before she…left."

'Before I left.' Was that how the people described what happened to me? What about Adam? How do they explain Adam's "disappearance"?

I heard a person's footsteps coming out of the front door from where Hayley had come. I recognized him—Alex, he was Adam's older brother.

"Babe," he yelled addressing Hayley. "Did we get any mail?" Alex was walking towards Hayley when she shook her head no. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Hayley sniffed then wiped under her eyes with her hands. "Nothing. I was just talking to this girl here and telling her how much she looked like Bree. Don't you think she looks like her too?"

Alex turned his head towards me. "WOW! You do look like her. That resemblance is crazy. You two could be sisters…or twins."

"I don't think I'm related to this Bree that you're talking about. I don't even know her," I said to them.

"Well you could," Adam said and Hayley nodded. I was surprised they actually believed that I wasn't myself. Adam turned to Hayley. "I got to go down to the station. I should be back early though." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye," Hayley said smiling.

Adam turned and left to get in his car.

Hayley turned back towards me. "Um...," she started off. "Would you like to come inside? You don't have to….I haven't talked about what happened to Bree to anyone since that day and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to know about her….I mean since I kind of thought you were her…"

I didn't really have to get back home. There were some questions I wanted to ask Hayley. "Sure."

"Okay," Hayley said smiling again.

I followed Hayley into Alex's house. It used to be his mother's house and Adam used to live here with him. I had never actually been in the house, but I had looked at it from my window. She opened the door, which was unlocked, and we both walked into the house of Hayley and Alex. There were pictures of both of them together, pictures of just Hayley or just Alex, pictures of their mother, pictures of Adam, and a picture of me.

"That's Bree," Hayley said pointing at the picture of me. "I don't think she realized how pretty she was. She always doubted herself. I mean look at those eyes. They're gorgeous."

Hayley sat down on the couch in their very attractive living room and I sat down beside her.

"Was that your husband," I asked.

"Alex? No, he's my fiancé," she said and held up her left hand showing me her ring. "We're getting married in the upcoming June."

"So what happened to her…Bree?"

Hayley looked over the picture of me hanging on the wall and then took a deep breath. "She disappeared…with Adam. The day she disappeared was her birthday. We gave her a surprise party and Adam was there. He was her crush and also Alex's brother. I had to leave the party early with my mom to go to Portland in the morning. Alex said that Bree and Adam were inseparable after I left. She finally figured out that Adam liked her back. That night Bree did something that I would have done—she snuck out with Adam after everyone was asleep. No one knew where they went. Not even Alex. And Adam told him that he was going out that night. When I got that phone call from her mom the next day saying that Bree was nowhere to be found and neither was Adam, it was like my whole world had crashed around me. I didn't know where to look. Bree was so happy that night and I know she would have been even happier if Adam had told her about how he felt. She was my best friend and no one knew where she was, but they knew she was with Adam. Everyone was devastated."

Hayley stopped talking. I could tell she was about to start crying again. I never knew how much my disappearance had hurt everyone like this. Hayley grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes.

"What happened with Bree's family," I asked.

"Her mother was the worst. She cried for days wondering what she did wrong. Bree's dad stayed in town for a few extra days. Her parents are living together in Portland now with their other daughter, Stella."

"Did the police look for Adam and Bree," I asked.

"The police said not to worry. They said that Bree left out of teen rebellion and so did Adam. But Bree would never runaway like that. I know she was happy. And Adam was going to be going off to college in the fall on a football scholarship. But then more people started disappearing in town and then dead bodies started turning up. Everyone was too scared to come out of the house and then the police wondered if Bree's and Adam's disappearance was connected with the others. I'm pretty sure it was."

"I'm so sorry," I said. "It must have been hard for you losing a friend like that."

Hayley nodded. "It was. I haven't seen Bree since that day…at least until I saw you. You must think I'm crazy staring at you like this but I just can't get over your resemblance to her. The only noticeable difference between you two is the eyes—hers were blue and your eyes are a very pretty amber color."

"Thank you."

**What did you think???? REVIEW!!!**


	7. Portland

**WARNiNING: i did not read over this chapter to see if there r any spelling mistakes so if you see any i still hope you'll be able to read it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BREE'S CHARACTER OF COURSE OR THE CITIES OF WASHINGTON. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE ADDRESS USED IN THIS CHAPTER. I DO NOT IF ITS REAL OR NOT I KINDA JUST MADE IT UP SO IF IT IS REAL IM SORRY. I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. **

**Please R&R (not exactly rest and relaxation) Read and Review!**

After leaving Hayley's house I was off to Portland. I needed to see where my family was. I just wanted to check on them.

I had reached Portland in just a few minutes. It wasn't that far from Seattle. I knew I was going to find the house that my family lived in, but I didn't really know where they lived. I needed to find a phone book. But where I could I find one?

I stopped at a gas station that was just on the inside of town. After filling up my car with more gas, I walked inside the crummy gas station that smelling cigarette smoke and stale candy. The man at the counter looked like he was about sixty. His name tag said, Curtis.

"What can do for you, ma'am," he asked.

"I was wondering if you had a phone book," I said smiling. "I'm not from here I was trying to find someone."

"Of course we do," Curtis said. He smiled and I could see that his ten teeth probably hadn't been brushed in a while.

He pulled a large phone book from the counter behind him and sat it in front of me. It didn't take long for me to find my dad's name, phone number, and address. He was living at 3201 Hale Avenue. I closed the phone book and handed it back to the old man.

"Can I get you anything else, beautiful?"

"No," I replied. "Thank you for letting me use the phone book."

"You're welcome and make sure you come back if you need anything else." He smiled and winked at me.

I left the dirty gas station and got back in my car to punch in the address in my GPS. Once I started driving, it began giving me directions until I was on Hale Avenue and then I found the house—3201 Hale Avenue. I parked across the street so I could look at it from a distance.

It was a nice two story, beige house, with green shutters. There were two cars parked outside the garage. I recognized one as mom's and one as my dad's. They must really live here. A red corvette with other girls inside pulled up outside the house and honked. A few seconds later a young girl walked out of the house—Stella. I calculated in my head, she was fifteen now. She looked so much like me. You couldn't deny that we were sisters. I looked back at the house. There was a woman waving out the window at Stella—mom. I saw Stella wave back at mom and then the corvette sped off. Now all I need to see was dad and I would be happy. I waited a few more minutes and I saw mom and dad walk out the house and lock the door. They looked like both of them were dressed up for something. They both got into dad's car and drove off to where they were going.

That's all I needed—I just wanted to make sure that everyone was okay. Now it was time for me to go home…back to the Cullen house.

~.~.~.~.~

I was driving back to Forks. It was almost five o'clock. I hope the Cullens aren't too worried about me. Maybe I should call them. No; I still needed more time alone.

I needed to think about all that had happened today. I was able to see my family. Mom and dad looked happy together. They looked happier than they had when we were all living together as a family in Portland and I was there with them. Stella looked happy with her friends. It was good to see that she was getting over what happened with me and moving on. It was weird to think that in one more year, she would be the same age as me. Stella would be turning sixteen and they would probably throw her a party and give her a car. I wondered if they kept my car that had been given to me on my birthday. It was probably in the garage waiting to be given to Stella.

It was good to be able to talk to Hayley and find out about what had happened after that night with everyone. I had learned from Hayley that Alex was a police officer and his mom had died a couple a years after Adam had left. It was sad how Adam would never get to see his mom again and he would never know what happened to her. Hayley had finally gotten what she wanted all those years ago. I remembered her saying how much she wanted to date Alex and now her dream had come true. Hayley and Alex were going to be getting married in June. The human Bree was invited but not the new vampire Bree. It was so sad how Alex would never see his brother again. Alex never showed much emotion, but when Hayley said my name I could see the hurt in his eyes.

So much had changed with everyone since the night Adam had I had left. Our families and friends had changed but so did we. I was the only one that knew how much we had changed…

**how do you feel about the last two chapters? please tell me what you think. **

**i kind of have an idea about the next few chapters but after that i have no idea where i will take this story and i really dont know how long this will be, so if you have any ideas of what i could do with this fanfic please use the review button and tell me. thank you :)**


	8. Newborns

**back w/ a new chapter. yay! sorry its been so long. the internet hasn't been working b/c of the snow we had. but basically in this chapter bree is having another flashback to the old days. hope you enjoy the story and continue to keep reading. thanks so much! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF BREE, VICTORIA, OR RILEY**

I was finally relieved when the burning dulled. The pain that was in my legs, arms, hands, head, and stomach had left. I could wiggle my fingers and my toes. The only pain I felt was in my chest. I thought I was finally dead but something just didn't seem right. Dead people weren't able to feel anything—were they?

But it wasn't the feeling that was weird. It was my heart that was acting so funny. It was beating so fast—almost like I couldn't get a breath in. My heart was thumping as fast as it could while my chest was trying to keep up. I felt like my heart was a helicopter beating as fast as possible trying to reach the sky. I felt like I was hyperventilating. Is this what it feels like when your soul is living your body?

I heard someone whisper, "It's time."

'It's time'? What is that supposed to mean? What's happening and why is my heart beating so fast?

The same person whispered again, "She's about to wake up." Who was about to wake up?

My heart was continuing to beat faster and faster while my breaths were trying to keep up. Then the beating slowed…and slowed….and slowed until finally the last beats of my heart were heard.

I didn't know what to do. My heart wasn't beating but yet my I was still breathing. How is that possible? Was I in heaven?

I gasped and opened my eyes to the dull lighting from a lamp. I wasn't lying on the ground anymore; I was lying on a bed. Where was I?

I sat up and looked around. The bed I was sitting on was the in the middle of the room. The only light came from one lamp in the corner of the room. There were three people in the same room as me. I didn't know two of the people but I recognized them as the guy who had wanted to talk on a phone and the girl with the red hair that was sitting in the car. But other person, I automatically recognized as Adam.

Adam. It seemed like I hadn't seen Adam in so long. When I looked over at him, he smiled and I smiled back.

In what seemed like less than a second, I was off the bed and hugging him and Adam was hugging me back. Wow…that was fast. How did I do that? How was I so fast? But right now, I didn't want this moment to end. I buried my face in his chest and said, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he said kissing my hair.

Adam pulled away from the hug and stared into my eyes and said, "Your eyes."

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Your eyes…they're red," he replied.

I looked back at Adam and looked at his eyes. "Your eyes," I said to him. "They're red, too."

We both looked over to the other two people who were standing there staring at us.

"What's going on," I asked. "Where are we?"

The two that were standing in the room with us walked over and sat down beside each other on the bed. Adam wrapped his arm around me and we both sat down on the other side of the bed.

"First let me introduce myself," the girl with the red hair said. "I'm Victoria."

"And I'm Riley," the guy said. I recognized his voice. He was the guy that had bitten me.

"The reason why the both of you are here is because I need as much help as I can get. I know that you probably won't believe me when I say this but you're both vampires now," Victoria said.

It wasn't much of a surprise to me. It explained how I was still alive right now and how my eyes were red, and I could move so fast.

"Why do you need us as vampires," Adam asked.

"I'm making a newborn army…to take revenge," Victoria said. Her voice had gone from polite to evil in less than five seconds. "There's a group of vampires in Forks, Washington that I need to take care of. They've done something very mean to me and I need to take it into my own hands to do something about it. They're not like you. They have yellow eyes and a human girl along with them."

"Newborns," I heard Adam ask. "What do mean by newborns? I know you don't mean like babies."

Victoria laughed. "Of course not."

"Newborns are what new vampires are called. Like you two are. You're like newborn babies…you don't really know anything about being vampire and you need someone to teach you and guide you."

"So what are going to do when you get Forks," Adam asked.

"When we get to Forks, we're going to take them down," Victoria replied looking vicious.

"I don't understand," I said. "These vampires that you said live in Forks don't seem like terrible people. What did they do to you?"

"That's nothing you need to worry about," Victoria snapped.

"Well, why did you pick us," Adam asked. "There are thousands of people out there in the world and you decided to pick us. Why?"

"Well we weren't actually going to change you. But I saw something in both of you that I could use for the army's abilities so I had Riley change you both."

I looked over at Riley who was staring out the window at the cloudy night sky. I wonder what time it is.

"What did you see in us," Adam asked.

"Well. She's very pretty," Victoria said gesturing at me. "Beauty will stupefy any guy so she could easily take down someone. And with you…you look a guy that's really strong. Strength is a big plus with vampires so you'll be able to take down a pretty big guy."

"Why do I feel so thirsty," I interrupted. I felt like my throat was so dry it was on fire.

"You're thirsty because the human blood that is still in body is reacting with the new vampire self. So when it gets dark, we'll take both of you out for your first night on the town," Riley said smiling.

"Do you have any more questions," Victoria asked.

I shook my head and so did Adam. "Well, I guess we'll leave you two alone for a little bit. When you two are ready, come meet the others."

Others? There are more here? Victoria and Riley left the room and closed the door. I could hear other people talking in the house.

Adam still had his arm around me. I snuggled in closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think this weird," I asked.

"Sort of," Adam replied. "But something about being a vampire is pretty cool. Think of all the stuff we can do. We have animalistic strength, heightened senses, sexy bodies, cool hair, nice clothes, and we get to live forever. It's like we're invincible."

"I'm pretty sure you're not totally invincible. There's probably way that vampires could die."

Adam shrugged. "Maybe….Do you feel any different?"

"Not really. Except for the fact that my throat is on fire. I feel like I can't even swallow."

"Don't think about it," Adam said smiling. Even if Adam was a vampire and his eyes were red, he was still the same. His hair was the same color and he still made me feel better and he had the same smile that made my heart melt.

"How am I supposed to not think about it? Are you going to distract me?"

Adam was still smiling and then his smile got wider. "I guess I can."

Adam slowly leaned in towards me and then paused when he was one inch from my mouth and our noses were touching. "Am I distracting you now?"

"Not really," I answered. I was lying.

He gently touched his lips to mine and I kissed him back. Our lips began moving in sync and Adam pulled me closer to him. I ran my fingers into his hair and then fisted my hands to pull his face closer to mine. Adam wrapped his arms around my waist tighter and laid back on the bed, pulling me on top of him in the process. We still continued kissing and not having a care in the world.

I didn't care that I was vampire. Maybe this would be fun. At least I get to spend eternity with Adam even if I don't know if I'll be able to see my family anymore. Maybe being a vampire wouldn't be too bad. I could learn to enjoy this.

We turned over again to where Adam was hovering over top of me and still not breaking the seal of the most perfect kiss ever. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist and both my arms around his neck. Adam took hold of my wrists and pinned them over my head. He stopped kissing my lips to trail his kisses down my neck and all the way down to my collar bone.

And then there was a knock on the door…

**what did you think? that was cute little moment between bree and adam, dont u think? well review and tell me what you think...**

**i dont really know when the next time i'll be able to update b/c school has started back frm christmas break. but i'll try really hard. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Huntress

**SO SORRY. i know its been 4ever since i last updated. school and real life have been kicking my butt this past week. but luckily, i've found enough time to write this chapter for you and i've already started on chapter 10 which will hopfully be up b4 the weekend. *crosses fingers* **

**i think this is the longest chapter of the story so far. i was thinking about splitting into two parts, but it just didn't seem right that way so i left in long. this chapter is also in flashback and bree is taking her first human blood. so make sure you tell me what u think! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA: ECLIPSE, BREE, RILEY, VICTORIA. **

"Go away," Adam mumbled against my chest.

The knocking continued.

Adam groaned and I pulled his face up to mine to kiss him before unwillingly pushing him away. What I really wanted to do was to keep kissing him so we could stay in our little distracting world but the knocking continued. This must be important.

"Come in," I said.

Riley walked in. "Sorry to interrupt. But Victoria sent me to come and get you for your first night as vampires."

My throat began firing up again. Adam was able to distract me against remembering about my thirst…I'm going to have to remember that.

"Follow me," Riley said.

Adam got up off the bed first and outstretched his hand to mine. I took his hand and stood beside him as he kissed my cheek. We both followed Riley out of the room into a small living room with a few couches and chairs. I wondered whose house this was. Inside the room were about five other people—five other vampires. They all had red eyes and pale skin like me and Adam. Victoria was standing among the other vampires.

"So I'll take these four and you can take the newbies and this one," Victoria offered. Riley nodded and the vampire that Victoria was referring to walked towards Riley to stand beside me. She looked like she may be somewhere in her twenties. She had pretty blond curly hair that spiraled all the way down her back. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen.

Victoria took out the door in a flash with the other four vampires.

"Where are we going," Adam asked.

"Don't worry about it…it's just this really small town not far from here."

"How are getting there?"

"We're running," Riley answered and then turned to both Adam and I. "I know this is your first time with this and you're not sure of what to do. But you don't have to worry at all. Just let your instincts take over."

In a few second we were all outside in the darkness and following Riley to the forest. Once we reached the forest Riley said to us, "Run." As soon as I thought about running, my legs shot off on their own without hardly any work towards it.

We were all running together—me, Adam, Riley, and the blond-headed girl. Adam and I ran together hand in hand as the other two ran in front of us. I never thought that running would ever be so effortless for me. It was actually fun. I could feel the air blowing through my hair and I could easily dodge the trees even if it was dark outside. I probably could have run forever, but then Riley stopped once we reached the outskirts of a small town.

There were a few raggedy and small buildings. Some looked abandoned. Some were rust colored factories while others looked like family-owned busineses. There was one gas station with one blue truck pulled out in front of it. The lights above the gas stations flickered on and off. It reminded me of something from a bad horror movie.

"Why did we stop here," I asked.

"Take a deep breath," Riley said.

Adam and I both took a deep breath.

And then it hit me. It was the most powerful feeling I had ever felt in my live. It wasn't specifically pain…but it was more like a burning. It was the same burning and thirst feeling I had felt earlier when I had first awoken. But this time it was worse. I felt as if someone had cut the inside of my throat and poured down bleach. I clutched my throat. I didn't know what to do about.

But at the same time that I had the feeling, there was a smell. It wasn't something I had ever smelled before. It was absolutely amazing. The smell somehow made the thirst even more powerful but at the same time it was luring me towards it. Somewhere in my subconscious I knew that whatever was behind that delicious smell was the answer to this powerful and deadly thirst. But was behind the aroma?

"What is that," Adam asked in a strained voice. I could tell that he was suffering from the thirst as much as I was.

"That smell that you're referring to is the smell of human blood," Riley replied. "And it's the only way to soothe that terrible thirst you have."

Human blood. Now that Riley had said that the smell was from a human's blood, it wasn't as appealing as before. But I still felt the need to take it...

"But first," Riley said. "We need to split up. Megan and Bree will stay here in this little town and Adam and I will run to the next town."

"Why do we need to split up," Adam asked.

"It's just a little technique I have. It helps with…bonding. You two have fun," Riley said looking at me and the blond, Megan.

Adam squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead before running off with Riley farther into the forest.

"Have you ever done this before," I asked Megan. She nodded. "Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"We…hunt....We drink the human blood."

"Whose blood," I asked. "Do they just let us."

"I'm afraid the humans don't just let vampires drink their blood….We have to kill them."

"Isn't that wrong though?"

"Of course not. It's our way of survival. Don't you want that burning in your throat to go away?" I nodded. "Then you have to kill for it. Vampires are not cowards. They're hunters and you are now a huntress. You need to embrace it and do what you need to do."

"Whose blood," I asked again.

"The gas station worker is for me….and for you…there's a black truck that's about to pull up with one guy in it. He's yours. It may not seem very appealing to you at the moment. But when you get close enough to him, you won't even care."

I needed to do what Riley had said. I didn't need to think about it. I just needed to let my vampire instincts come out—whatever those were. I guess I was about to find out.

Megan left and walked into the gas station building. I looked around to see that the blue truck had been replaced by an old Chevrolet black truck—the same black truck that Megan had been talking about. The guy that was in the truck had gotten out and was walking into the gas station building. I followed him.

The station looked like any other dirty gas station. There a sleazy, middle-aged guy at the counter who was now talking to Megan. There were plenty of fattening snack foods and candy all around, the floor was dirty, and there was a glass case full of cigarette boxes. I looked around, searching for the guy that came from the black truck.

I looked at Megan who was still talking the guy up front and she nodded her head over to where the refrigerated sodas and beers were. I walked over to where she pointed and there he was. He was standing in front of the Gatorade and PowerAde drinks. The guy was tall and had pale skin and his black hair cut short. He looked like he was a couple of years older than me; maybe a senior at a local high school. He was wearing a navy blue letterman jacket that was decorated with a basketball patch and his jersey number, 21. The last name on the back of his jacket was _McHenry_.

I knew that last name…but of course there were plenty of people in the state of Washington with that same name. But I had a feeling that I did know him. He was wearing the same letterman jackets that all the jocks at my school wore. Adam had one from football.

I stood close to him, pretending that I was also looking at some of the drinks. I saw him take a glance at me from the corner of his eye and then he turned towards me. I did know him. It was Brent McHenry. He was a senior at the same school I attended and he was a former starter for the basketball team. I knew him…and he knew me. I saw the surprise in his eye when he recognized me.

"I know you," Brent said. "You go to my school….you're that girl that everybody's been searching for….along with a few other people in town."

He stepped closer to me and the warm scent of his blood hit me a bomb. Everything around me crashed. Not him…I cannot do this to him. I can't kill someone I know. He goes to my school. I can't do this.

"Your name is Bree, right," he asked. I nodded. "I think you should come with me."

"No, I can't," I said through me teeth. I was trying hard not to breathe too heavy. I needed to get away from Brent before I did something bad to him.

"Why not," Brent asked. "Were you kidnapped? Are they trying to keep you here?" I shook my head. "Listen, we can go to the police or something and then your kidnappers won't be able to get to you anymore."

I shook my head and walked away but Brent took my wrist.

"Let go," I said straining. The burning was worse in my throat. The more I tried to push it back, the worse it got. I wondered what would happen to a vampire if they decided that they wouldn't feed on a human. Would they spontaneously combust? There has to be a way not to kill Brent. He was being so nice to me. He doesn't deserve this.

"You have to come with me," Brent said. "I'm going to take you home."

I shook my head again and turned towards Megan who was flirting with the cashier. She mouthed to me, 'Go.' That's how I knew—there was no way to ignore this. I had to do this. _I'm so sorry, Brent_, I said to myself in my head wishing that he could hear me.

I followed Brent out to his truck and he opened the passenger door for me. I climbed into the seat and Brent got in on the driver's side and then he sped off away from the gas station.

I kept repeating to myself that I couldn't do this. I was not supposed to kill Brent. But it was so hard to follow what my mind was saying when my body wanted a completely different thing. The closeness of our bodies in the car was too much. I felt like my throat was going to explode. I turned my head towards the window, but that didn't help at all. I guess I should just get this over with.

I saw that up the road there was an abandoned building that looked like it had been some kind of factory. In front of the building there was pay phone.

"Can you pull over at the building up there," I said to Brent. "I want to call my mom and tell her I'm coming home."

"You don't have to use the pay phone; I have my cell phone with me."

"No, that's okay," I said.

Brent pulled the truck over close to the pay phone, but I didn't get out.

"Are you okay," Brent asked.

I nodded and then asked him. I needed to find some kind of way to get closer to him…a way to get closer to his neck where his veins were pulsing with blood. "Can you do something for me," I whispered.

Brent shrugged and then said, "I guess. What is it?"

"Will you hug me?….I know it might sound weird but it's been a long time since I've really had anyone to talk to me and I was just wondering…"

Before I had even stopped talking, Brent had his arms around me. The smell of his blood engulfed me like a tsunami wave. I tried to hold back and not breathe, but that didn't help at all. I had what I wanted—him closer to me so all I would have to do would be to bite—but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was too painful.

Brent pulled back from the hug and looked down into my eyes. "Those are some pretty weird contacts," he said.

"Huh?"

"Your contacts," he said again. "I've never seen anyone with red contacts before. Where did you get them?"

"Um…from Hot Topic." I had completely forgotten about my eyes. They were still red.

"Oh. That's cool."

And then he grasped me again in another hug. It was comforting—not as comforting as Adam's arms but still comforting—and sad. It was sad because of what I was about to do. Brent will never be able to see his family or friends again, and it's entirely my fault. I couldn't stop myself anymore. I just had to embrace what was supposed to happen. I'm a vampire now and in order for me to survive I have to do this—I have to kill. I'm a huntress…a killer.

Brent's breath hitched when my cold vampire lips touched his neck. I could feel his pulse pressing against my mouth with every heart beat. And then I couldn't take it anymore. I knew what I had to do to stop the firing in my throat—I bit him.

Brent tried to push me off of me, but I was stronger than him. I pressed him against the driver's side window of the truck. Brent continued trying to fight me off but it was too much for him. His squirms and pushes ended and I was able to take his blood. It wasn't exactly the taste that I enjoyed, it was the feeling. The warmth of his blood as flowed down my throat and soothed the burning.

It was almost blissful to have the burning taken away…but then reality hit as no more of his blood came out. I had sucked him dry.

What had I done? I had just killed an innocent person who went to my school. Killed…Brent was dead….and I killed him…

**what do u think? u know what to do...just press that little review button. **


	10. Phone Booth

**in this short little chapter, Bree decides to make a little phone call. who is it? read on to see...**

**and sorry if there are any grammer or spelling mistakes; i didn't feel like reading it over**

**DiSCLAiMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT! **

What was I supposed to do now? There was no one around. There weren't even any animals that I could see or hear. It was just me, dead Brent, Brent's truck, and the phone booth.

I got out of the truck and looked at my reflection in the rearview mirror. There was smeared blood on my face, so I wiped it off with one of my sleeves.

I walked into the phone booth and then realized I needed money. I looked around inside to see if there were any loose change. I lifted up a phone book and saw that there was just enough money to make one call.

But who should I call? Should I call the police? No, I couldn't call the police. I don't know what I would tell them. How could I explain that a vampire had drunk the guy's blood and I was that vampire? They would probably think I was crazy.

But then I had an idea. I knew it may be a little stupid…but I just had to do it. There was only one place I wanted to call and that was home. I inserted the money into the valve and then dialed my home phone number. All I wanted was to hear someone's voice—maybe my mom's or Stella's.

I let the phone ring…once…twice…three times until finally someone answered.

"_Hello?"_ It was my mom. It was so amazing to hear voice. I wished that she could just hold me like she did when I was younger.

I loved hearing my mom's voice but there was only one problem—I didn't know what to say. I hadn't planned on anything. I just wanted to call to hear her voice and now that she was talking, I had nothing to say.

"_Hello?" _

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"_Hello?" _

I still said nothing.

"_Okay if this is some kind of prank, I'm hanging up." _

No! She couldn't hang up the phone. I hadn't had a chance to talk to her yet. I had to say something. "Hi, mom. It's me."

There was silence on the other end of the phone but then she said, "Bree?"

"Yeah, Mom. It's me."

"_Oh, Bree,"_ my mom said. I could tell she was about to start crying. I could hear the sadness in her voice. _"Sweetie, where are you?"_

"I don't really know where I am."

"_Bree, are you hurt? Do you need me to come get you? Is Adam okay?" _

"No mom. I'm fine….Adam's fine….and I don't want you to come get me"

"_But, sweetie….I want you to come home,"_ I could tell she was about to cry. "_Why won't you come home?" _

Why had I done this? Why had I chosen to call my mom right now? All I was doing was just causing her more pain. I shouldn't have called at all. But I was selfish and I wanted to hear her voice.

"I just can't mom."

"_Why can't you come home? Is someone there holding you against your will? Because if so…I can call the police." _

"No one is holding me against my will," I said. "I can't come home because I don't want to come home."

That was a lie. I really wanted to come home, but I couldn't. She doesn't know that I'm a monster…she doesn't know what I'm capable of. I've killed someone. What if I went home and couldn't control myself? I shuddered at the thought.

"_You don't want to come home? Why?"_ Her voice was getting louder and more tear-filled.

"I've done something really bad, mom and I'm sure you wouldn't want me any more if you found out."

"_Bree, sweetie. I would love you no matter what. I don't care what you've done I just want you to come home." _

"I can't, mom. If I come home, something bad could happen to you or Stella or dad and I don't want that. I'm sorry."

"_Bree, please come home,"_ my mom pleaded through the sound of her sobbing.

"I can't, mom," I repeated. "I'm sorry that I called and I don't want to hurt you. I'll be fine so don't worry about me, okay. Just don't think about me…."

I hung up the phone before I could hear anymore of my mom's heartbreaking pain. I was a terrible person leading her on like that. It was a mistake to call home.

I let my head lean to the side of the phone book. I could feel a lump in my throat beginning to form. It wasn't the kind of pain I had felt earlier, it was different. It was the kind of pain you felt when you had lost someone or something and all you wanted to do was cry. I wanted to see my family to much it was almost unbearable. But I couldn't now, I was a killer and just one mistake could lead me to kill my family. I would never be able to see my family again now that I was a vampire.

I could feel the lump rising higher in my throat. I let my whole body slide down one of the glass walls of the phone booth until I was sitting on the floor. I put my head in my hands and let the pain overtake me. It was the pain of a broken heart. I choked on my breath and began sobbing but there were no tears that fell from my eyes.

So this is what it feels like to cry…as a vampire at least. Being a vampire is not what I want for myself or for Adam. I wished that none of this had happened but I knew that I couldn't take away what I had done. My mom wants me to come home but I can't because of the fear that I would make a mistake and kill her. I probably won't be able to be around any other humans for the rest of eternity. Eternity…that's forever. I'm staying a vampire forever. But at least I have Adam.

I didn't know how much longer I had stayed in the phone booth, but soon I felt arms wrapped around me and I knew at once who it was—Adam.

I turned around towards Adam and held on as tight as I could to him as he patted my hair.

"What's wrong," Adam asked.

"I called my mom," my voice was coming out in gasps. "And I told her…that you and I were okay….and she…she….she begged me to come back home but I told her I couldn't…because I had done something bad…and…now I have….no one." I began sobbing again and Adam held me tighter.

"Shhh," Adam said kissing the top of my head. "You're not alone." Adam grasped my face with his hands to raise it up to him. "You have me."

"What if you leave me?"

Adam shook his head. "I'm not going to leave you."

"Promise me…"

Adam looked into my eyes. "I promise…I'm never going to leave you….Ever."

**Adam always knows how to make a girl feel better, doesn't he? i wish i had boyfriend like him.**

**READ AND REVIEW please! :) and thank u so much for reading so far**


	11. Victoria's Plan

**i know its been forever since the last time i updated on this story. i'm being swamped w/ school work right now and all these people wanting to talk to me on twitter. its just been crazy. and top it off, im currently working on another fanfic but for a different category--The Secret Circle Series. if u have time go check it out, its called The Guy on Crowhaven Road. **

**just in case u have forgotten, we r still in flashback mode with bree and will be for a few more chapters. hope u enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW. **

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the twilight saga or the characters involved written by s. meyer **

In the next few days of my life as a vampire, I realized that what I had done to Brent was something that needed to be done. I couldn't be angry with myself forever. I hated to say it—but killing was a way of life for me now…at least as a vampire. I knew that I would never see my family again, but at least I knew that they were okay. Maybe someday, when I wasn't some crazed vampire I would be able to see them and talk to them. But now was not a good time.

We were all still staying at the same house as before. Victoria had said that soon we would start traveling towards Forks. We would relax during the day and travel at night.

Every day while staying in the newborn army for Victoria, more and more vampires were being created. Our number had reached twenty-five.

Even though I knew that Victoria was forming this army to fight the Cullens, I still didn't understand. Something about this whole grudge didn't make any sense. I need to find out what was really going on from someone who knew the whole story—Riley.

Riley was the first vampire Victoria had created for the army. Of course he would know. Riley would have been the first person Victoria would have told about her plan. He would be able to tell me everything I needed.

It was a couple days after my first time taking human blood, that I decided to have a little talk with Riley. Adam was busy talking to one of the recent newborns about guy stuff. I was pretending to read an old issue of _Seventeen_ magazine when I spotted Riley talking to Victoria.

I walked over to him after Victoria had left the room. "Riley, can I talk to you," I asked.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Just some things," I said. I wasn't sure whether Riley would be able to tell me about Victoria so I wanted the conversation to be a surprise.

"Okay," he said. "How about we take a walk?" I nodded and Riley walked towards the back of the house where the back door was.

Riley was just about to open the back door to the outside when I asked, "Are we supposed to go outside? I mean…don't vampires burn in the sun?"

"You know I asked the same question when I was a newborn," Riley said. "And the answer is 'no.'"

Riley took a step out into the bright sunshine and immediately I was amazed at the sight I was given. His skin looked like millions of diamonds glittering in the spring sun. I wanted to touch him and see if he was real. I followed Riley outside and reached my hand out to touch him but stopped when I saw that my skin did the same as his. The sun bounced off my skin like a crystal making me look like an expensive Tiffany's diamond.

"I feel like a tiara," I said. Riley chuckled. I closed the door of the house and walked farther out in the sun. It felt good. It was bright and warm. I hadn't been in the sun since….well since forever. I couldn't even remember. Every time I was outside, it was night. I held my hand up towards the sky, seeing what kind of reactions I could come up with. I touched my hand to see if anything would happen…to see if the diamonds would smear.

Riley walked up to me and laughed again. "You're very fascinated in this, aren't you?"

I nodded. I felt like a little kid seeing snow for the first time and marveling at its beauty as it glittered from the sun.

For once, when the sun was shining on my skin, I felt beautiful. I had never really thought of myself as being pretty, but right now I did as the sun brought light to my skin. Diamonds are forever….and so are vampires.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Bree," Riley asked.

"Well…," I paused. "It's about Victoria and this whole newborn army thing. I'm not sure if I understand this correctly and I just wanted to know some truth."

"So…basically," Riley started. "You want to know why."

I nodded. "I want to know about the Cullens. What are they like and how are they different from us?"

"They have gold colored eyes and a human girl with them," Riley said.

"How are their eyes golden and our eyes red?"

"Instead of surviving on the blood of humans, like most vampires," Riley said. "They drink the blood of vampires. Over time, something about the animal blood turns their eyes gold unlike the traditional red, like ours."

"So there is a way not to kill humans?" Riley nodded. "Have you ever tried it?"

"No. I think that after you start one thing, it would be hard to switch to something else."

"What about the human girl….how are they not able to kill her?"

"I'm sure that resisting is very hard," Riley stated. "But since they have vowed to only drink the blood of animals, they wouldn't kill her."

"Do you think she knows they're vampires?"

Riley nodded. "She's dating one of the Cullens. I think Victoria said his name was Edward."

"A vampire dating a human?"

Riley nodded again. I had heard of vampires and humans together in books before, but I had never thought it would be true. Now that I was a vampire myself and hardly able to contain myself against the smell of blood, it seemed impossible. How does he not kill her? I guess that's what love and resistance does. When you love someone, you never want to see them hurt.

"Why does Victoria want revenge against Cullens? What did they do to her?"

"To answer that, I would have to explain to you what happened with Victoria and the Cullens last year," Riley explained. "Before Victoria started making this army, she was involved with a guy named James. He was another vampire and they were dating. One day, Victoria, James, and another vampire named Laurent, came across the Cullens while they were playing baseball. Standing there with the Cullens was Bella, Edward's girlfriend and the human. James smelled the scent of her blood and went after her. The Cullens had to hide Bella in Phoenix, but James found her and tried to kill her. Instead of James getting Bella, the Cullens got James and killed him. That's the reason Victoria wants revenge."

"So she wants to kill the Cullens because they killed James?"

"Yes," Riley said. "Mate for mate."

"Mate for mate?"

"Victoria is mainly going after Bella; which is the meaning of the 'mate for mate' plan," Riley explained. "Since the Cullens killed James, Victoria wants to kill Bella."

"If Victoria only wants Bella then why does she need all of us?"

"In order for Victoria to reach Bella, she needs to get through the Cullens. They're protecting her."

"How many Cullens are there," I asked.

"Victoria said seven, but it's eight if you count Bella."

"So we have an advantage over them," I said. "There are more of us than there are of them."

"We do have more and our strength may be a plus," Riley said. "But some of the Cullens have special abilities that also give them an advantage."

"Abilities….Like what?"

"One can manipulate the feelings of others, another can see the future, and Edward, the human girl's mate, can read minds."

"Why do you think the Cullens continue to keep protecting Bella if they know she's what Victoria wants?"

"Love," Riley said. "Edward is dating the girl and I'm pretty sure the rest of Cullens see her as part of the family....Adam is your boyfriend right?" I nodded. "How long have you two been together?"

"Not very long."

"And how do you feel about him," Riley asked.

"I really like him."

"Do you love him?" I nodded. "Well that's it. That's the reason the Cullens can't let Bella be hurt. She's a part of their family and they choose to protect her because they love her. When you love someone so much, you don't want to see them hurt and you'll do everything to keep that person protected. Just think about how you would feel if Adam was hurt…"

Riley walked away from me and back in the house. He was right about loving someone. You can't see them in pain…you can't see them hurting. I don't know what I would ever do if Adam was hurt...

**what did u think? hopefully i will be able to add another chapter soon...maybe this week :)**


	12. Fighting For Love

**another chapter added...hope you like it. took me while to write b/c i kept getting distracted. another chapter should be added soon. **

**please review and tell what you think about this chapter. i wasn't really sure on how i wanted to write it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT! **

It seemed like everyday living with all these vampires my life went on the same way—talk, think about blood, be bored, stare at my sparkling skin, make-out with Adam, think about more blood, think about the Cullens, and travel.

One night we traveled away from Seattle and into another small town that was full of trailer parks and old buildings. We all decided to split up and find humans to feed on. While in the small town, I decided to walk with Megan to clothing store. I hadn't really gotten to change my clothes since the day I was turned, so they were a little raggedy. There wasn't much to choose from but it was better than nothing.

I decided on black t-shirt, gray skinny jeans, my own converses, and a jacket.

Once everyone had fed, we were ready to find a place to stay during the day. Victoria and Riley chose an empty abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.

We all settled down in the house and for the next couple of days everything was calm…until I met Landon.

Landon was one of newer vampires that Victoria had created before we had left Seattle. He walked around thinking he was big and tough while flirting with all the girls. He even tried working his moves on Victoria…before she slapped him and threatened to rip his head off. I believed her but I don't know if he did. Landon wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar. He was the typical jackass that thought he knew everything and could have any girl in the world if he wanted….He even thought he could have me…

It was any typical cloudy day in the state of Washington and most of the vampires were outside talking or practicing. Victoria and Riley said that all though the Cullens were outnumbered, they were able to fight and we should practice. So some of us had decided to practice, while others—like myself—stayed inside playing cards.

I decided to quit the poker game early that we were playing, because I lost, to watch Adam practicing outside with Riley. Adam had gotten really good. He was quick and strong and he loved being a vampire. I was happily watching Adam when Landon decided to walk over to me.

"Hey beautiful Bree," Landon said winking.

"Hi."

"Your hair is so soft," Landon said while running his fingers through it.

"Could you not do that?"

Landon removed his hand from my hair only to put his arm around my shoulder. "So why aren't you outside practicing?"

"I don't feel like it…I don't even think I know how to fight."

"I could help you," Landon whispered. "We could go upstairs and…wrestle a little bit."

I turned to look at him. He was smirking. "Excuse me?"

"C'mon. Let's go have a little fun upstairs."

"No! I have a boyfriend," I said to him.

"Who," Landon asked unconvinced.

"You know who," I said. "You've seen me with him all the time."

"Adam? That douche bag?" Landon was still smirking at me. "He doesn't know how to handle a sexy girl like you." Landon ran his hand from my hip back to my butt and I slapped him away.

"Can you just leave me alone?"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Just leave, Landon," I said.

"What are you gonna do if I don't," Landon asked.

"I'll…I'll break your ribs."

"I thought you said you don't even know how to fight," Landon said.

"Leave me alone!"

"Fine," Landon said still smirking at me. "I'll leave you alone…for now. But just know that when you're ready for a real man, come to me." Landon grabbed me by the face and kissed me. I tried pushing him away but he was so much stronger than me so I just waited for him to finish. When he finally decided to remove his disgusting lips from mine, he looked at me and smiled. He had the nerve to smile at me. "Here comes your boyfriend," Landon whispered before slapping my butt.

As Landon walked through the door of the house to go outside, Adam was walking in.

Adam walked over to me with vampire speed, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my cheek. "Hey."

"Hey." I looked up at Adam. He looked so happy. "What are so happy about?"

"Did you see me practicing with Riley," he asked. I nodded. "Well, Riley said that I'm becoming the best fighter because I'm so quick and strong. He says that I could probably take the whole Cullen clan alone. Isn't that great?"

"Mm hmm."

"What's wrong," Adam asked. "Are you still thinking about your mom?"

"No…It's nothing…"

"Tell me….Bree?" Adam took my hand and walked me over to a small couch in the room we were in. Adam sat down first then put me on his lap. "What's bothering you?"

"It's no big deal," I said. "It won't happen again."

"What won't happen again?....Bree….the suspense is painful."

I sighed then said, "You know that new guy, Landon?" Adam nodded. "And you know how he's always trying to hit on all the girls?" Adam nodded again. "Well, whenever you were outside practicing with Riley he came up to me…and he started to talking to me and then he…he kissed me…and slapped my butt before you came in."

"He kissed you?"

I nodded. "It's no big deal, though. He does it to all the girls."

"He may do that to all the other girls but you're not one of the other girls. The other girls don't have a boyfriend to take care of the jerk….And he slapped your butt?"

I nodded. I knew I shouldn't have told him this; I should have just kept it all to myself. I could tell Adam was beginning to get mad and I had never seen him mad before. I didn't know what to expect…I didn't know what he was about to do.

"But you don't have to worry about it," I said.

"I don't need to worry about it?"

"No. I don't think he's going to do it again."

Adam jumped up out of the chair. "You're damn right he's not going to do it again!" Adam started walking towards the door of the house.

"Adam, where are you going," I asked. "I'm going to go take care of it….Nobody touches my girlfriend like that and gets away with it."

Adam had a completely different look in his eyes. I had never seen him like this before. It impressed me and scared me at the same time. Nobody had ever taken this much responsibility in protecting me and keeping me from jerks before. I was flattered. He was also pretty hot when he was this angry. But it scared the crap out of me. I had no idea what he was about to do to Landon. Was he going to talk to him or was he going to fight Landon? Fighting Landon seemed a little bit over the top. But I guess when you're a new vampire, your emotions take over your whole body and you don't know how to handle it.

I followed Adam as he walked out the door and everyone stared at us as we passed. "Adam!" I called after him, but he was in no phase to stop for anyone. "Adam! Please don't! You don't have to worry about it!"

My pleas were worthless. "Adam!"

He was beginning to walk faster towards Landon. There was no way to stop him. I didn't know what to do. When Adam reached Landon, he pushed him with all of his strength—which was a lot—and Landon flew across the yard and landed on his butt.

"Adam stop!" I was still trying to yell at him but it was worthless.

Landon got up off the ground. "Dude, what the hell was that for!?"

Adam walked over to where Landon was. He was still angry. By that time people had come outside to see what all the commotion was. Victoria was among them.

"You kissed my girlfriend…and you had the nerve to slap her butt!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Landon said trying to look innocent, but he wasn't fooling anyone. "I don't even know who your girlfriend is."

"You know perfectly well who my girlfriend is you idiot!"

"Hey now," Landon said smirking. "We don't need to go with the name calling. Now…who is she? Who's your girlfriend?"

Adam pointed to me. "Bree."

"Ohhh. That little slut? She came onto me."

"What," I yelled. "That's a lie!"

"Yeah whatever," Landon said. "But she does have a tight little ass and soft pouty lips." I heard a growl come from Adam before he punched Landon in the face.

"Don't you ever…ever touch my girlfriend again," Adam said to Landon in a menacing voice.

Adam began walking away from Landon back to the house and I followed him.

"I'll touch her if I want to," Landon called to Adam. "And I bet she enjoyed it when I slapped her ass."

I saw Adam hands clench up into fists and in seconds he back to hitting Landon. But this time Landon was fighting back.

"NO! Stop!"

I looked at everyone around me. They were all just starting at not trying to make them stop at all. I looked over at Victoria who looked more interested than anyone. I looked over at Riley who was staring at Victoria.

"Riley you have to make them stop," I pleaded. "Riley, please tell them to stop."

"This is the point. We're supposed to let them fight."

"When are they going to stop," I asked.

"Put it this way—by the way they're fighting; only one will make it out alive."

"So you're just going to let them kill each other?"

"Victoria's orders. It's to see who the better fighter is."

I looked back over at the fight; Adam missed every one of Landon's punches. But Adam was strong and he would swing back at Landon. They cursed at each other, they would dodge each other's punches, and they would push each and fly opposite ways. I couldn't watch. I turned my back towards the fight and fell to my knees on the ground. One them was going to die by the time the fight was over. Was it going to be Adam?

The fighting continued. I could hear the punches hitting someone's body…but I didn't know who. I didn't want to know yet. I heard a crunching noise that made me flinch. I didn't know what the crunching noise was from…but yet I did know…or at least I had an idea. It was the crunching of body parts being pulled apart. But whose? I didn't look at the faces of the vampires in front of me who were still standing there watching the fight. I didn't want to know. There was one last breaking noise and then a loud screeching noise that sounded like fingernails had been scraped across a chalkboard and a burning smell….Silence.

I knew the fight was over. And since it was over, someone was dead. But who? I didn't raise my head and I didn't stand up. I kept my face buried in my hands. It was too much to deal with. No one said a word…so that must mean the worst.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that someone had bent down beside me. The person beside me put their hand on my shoulder. I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing until I finally let out a sigh. I knew that familiar hand. It was Adam. I had never been so happy to see him in my life.

I stood up and Adam took me in his arms. "I didn't know what was going to happen to you," I said.

"You said I didn't have to worry…so I didn't and you didn't have to either."

I held on tight to him and turned my head where there was bright fire and a tall stack of smoke coming from it. Landon was dead.


	13. Little Black Box

**thank u for all the reviews i've been getting lately! they really help me to know that u guys actually like my story. it makes a very happy writer :) **

**this chapter is just something sweet that i decided to add in between bree and adam. i hope you like it and make sure to review to tell me what you think about this chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT OR THE NAME BREANNE MICHELLE ANDREWS. THE NAME WAS STRICTLY MADE UP FOR THIS CHAPTER. **

It felt good to finally have some alone time with Adam after all the past chaos. More vampires had gotten into fights with each other and our army was down to twenty-two. But we still had a slight advantage over the Cullens. I was lucky I hadn't been involved in any more fights. Victoria and Riley were always arguing about something—it must have to do with the Cullens. We were so close to the day of the fight and I was getting nervous. I had no idea what was going to happen or what these Cullens looked like.

"After this whole fight is over we can forget about it," Adam said one day. "Then we can just think about us."

"I like that idea. I'm tired of all this," I said.

"It will all be over soon."

"I feel like we never get any alone time anymore," I said pouting.

"We're alone right now," Adam whispered smirking. I looked around. For once we were alone. Everything just seemed so perfect and calm when Adam and I were together. Everyone else was downstairs talking and some were out hunting. Tomorrow night we would be traveling again towards Forks and in the next week, this whole fight would be over. Adam and I were sitting on an old mattress in a dusty room in the house. "So what do you want to do since we're alone?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

Adam smiled. I always loved his smile. It made me smile. "I was thinking…something like this…"

Adam leaned in close to my face until our lips were almost touching. How could I say no to this? I moved my face closer to his to kiss him.

Our kisses started off soft and sweet and then intensified. Adam picked me up and sat me down so that I was straddling his lap. I put my hands on his shoulders while he kissed me down my neck. Adam stopped kissing my neck and looked up to smile at me. He unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing, pulled it off, and let it fall the floor revealing the black tank top I wearing underneath. He began kissing me on my lips again and I let my hands travel from his shoulders down to the hem of his shirt.

"Do you mind," I asked.

Adam shook his head and then raised his arms above his head for me to remove his shirt. I had never seen Adam without a shirt, but I did have an idea about how I thought he would look. After taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side of the room, I just sat there and marveled at him. He looked just like how I had imagined when I had a crush on him—the perfect biceps; rock-hard, six pack abs; and his skin was unbelievably soft. I took my hands and softly traced the lines of his muscles. Adam's muscles flinched just a little.

"Be still," I whispered.

Adam obeyed and sat as still as a statue—a beautiful statue. I lightly kissed his lips, then his jaw, and down to his neck. I put my hands on Adam's shoulders again and pushed until he was lying down on his back. I placed my hands above his head and Adam put his hands on my hips. I kissed Adam on the lips and he kissed me back with more intensity. I got so caught up in the moment that I accidentally bit him on the lip, but Adam continued kissing me harder. I began kissing Adam on his neck…then down to his collar bone…then his chest…and down to his stomach…

"Oh," a voice said from the door. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were that busy."

I turned to see Brandon, one of the newer vampires standing at the door. He was only fifteen. "I can come back later."

"No, you're okay," I said. I was breathless from the kissing.

"What do you want," Adam asked groaning.

"Um…Victoria wanted me to tell you guys that Riley will be back soon and they both need to talk to everyone."

"We'll be down in a minute," I said. "Thanks Brandon."

Brandon left the room and I got off Adam to pick my shirt up from the floor. "Put your shirt back on, Adam."

"Do have to?" He was trying to give me puppy dog eyes. "Do we have to go downstairs with them? We were having such a great time in here."

"Yeah… but we need to go see what Victoria and Riley need to talk about."

I was buttoning my shirt back on when Adam came back over to me and began kissing my neck again. Why does he do this to me? He knows I can't function like this.

"Adam, stop. We need to go downstairs." I had just opened the door to walk out but Adam flashed over and the shut the door. "Adam."

"Bree, I need to talk to you."

"About what," I asked.

"About us," Adam said.

I raised my eyebrow up at him. What was he talking about?

Adam took my hand and looked into my eyes. "I know we haven't been together very long…but I feel like…like I should do this now. Being with you has shown me that I can't live without you. When I think about the future, I can't see myself anywhere where you aren't. I love you, Bree. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you and I hope that you feel the same way that I do…."

Adam took a little black box out of his pants pocket. Oh, my god. This cannot be what I think it is. He began to bend down the floor on one knee. Oh, my god. This is what I think it is.

Adam sincerely looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Breanne Michelle Andrews, will you marry me?"

I felt my mouth drop completely to the ground. Adam just asked me to marry him and I didn't even know he knew my whole name. I never really tell people my name. I think I stood there forever until I was finally able to talk.

"Marry you," I repeated. "Adam, I'm only sixteen."

"I know that…and I'm only seventeen. But, we are going to stay the same age forever. So whether you marry me now or later, you will still be sixteen and I will still be seventeen."

Adam had a point. In the next hundred years, I would never change. Everything and everyone around me would grow older and have grandchildren, but I will be stuck forever as a sixteen year old child. If I wanted to spend the rest of forever with Adam, then why not marry him. We're not growing any older.

"Bree?"

"Ask me again," I said.

Adam took a deep breath. "I promise to love you forever and ever, will you marry me?"

I nodded. "Yes…yes, of course." I couldn't help but smile.

Adam opened the black box that contained the diamond engagement ring inside and slipped it on my finger. It fit just perfectly.

"Adam, it's beautiful…absolutely gorgeous." There were no other words to describe it than beautiful and gorgeous. "Where did you get it?"

Adam kissed my hand and then stood up. "The last time we went out for a hunt, I bought it at a pawn shop."

He looked embarrassed to it, but I didn't care. It was…beautiful. "Thank you," I said.

"No, thank you," Adam said smiling before he kissed me again.

**what did u think? tell me my pressing that little button below...**


	14. The Scent

**thank you for all the reviews and favoriting lately. please enjoy this short little chapter...the fight is coming up. do u have any predictions???**

**DiSCLiAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT, ESPECIALLY THE CHARACTER OF BREE. **

I was still in a little bit of a shock. I could not believe that Adam had just proposed to me. I'm engaged! I'll be getting married soon. I wonder who would be able to come to the wedding. Maybe I should invite Victoria and Riley and all the rest of the vampires; why not? They were my family now. But of course, I wouldn't be able to invite my real family—mom, dad, or Stella. And I couldn't invite Hayley. My best friend…she couldn't be my bridesmaid anymore like we had planned together. When we both got married, we would be each other's bridesmaids. But that can't happen anymore…

"There they are," someone called. I had been so busy with thinking about getting married to Adam that I hadn't even realized we were going downstairs.

"What took you two so long," Megan asked.

I absentmindedly looked at the diamond ring on my finger.

"Oh, my god! He proposed to you?!?"

Why did she have to yell it to everyone? That was not necessary. Everyone had turned to us and I could feel people staring at my ring finger. All I could do was nod.

"So that's the reason you two were making out like crazy up there," Brandon said smiling.

"That's so…romantic," Megan said. "You two are getting married. Awww."

I turned to see that Adam was beaming. I had never seen him this happy before; I couldn't help but smile. I was supposed to be happy anyway. I was getting married to the man of my dreams soon.

"So why did we need to come downstairs," I asked. "What's happening?"

"Riley just got back from his trip and he has something he needs to show everyone."

Most of the vampires were already outside, so the rest of us followed and joined in the circle outside.

"Thank you for joining us," Victoria said smirking. There was something about that girl that I just didn't like…or maybe I didn't feel comfortable about her. She kind of freaked me out.

"Gather around," Riley said. It was the first time I had actually noticed Riley in the group. He was holding a large brown paper bag tightly. Whatever was in it, he didn't want anyone know…at least not yet.

"What's in the bag," someone asked.

"You shall see," Victoria purred. "And smell…"

I saw as most of the people in the circle raised an eyebrow in disbelief. What was she talking about? We would see and we would smell…what was in the bag?

"We're getting closer to Forks, as most of you know and I think that tonight is a good time to show you something. The thing that's in the bag that Riley is holding is something that will influence you a great deal," Victoria said. The more she talked the more confused I got. "The Cullen's girl, Bella, was generous enough to let us "borrow" some her things and that is what is in this bag." Victoria pointed to the brown bag. "Riley, open the bag."

Riley did as he was told and slowly opened the bag. He dumped the contents out on the ground. There was a pillowcase, a few shirts, socks, and a red blouse. At first when Riley had opened the bag, there was a slight aroma that came from it, but now that everything was sprung out among the ground the scent of human blood was strong in the air. It burned my throat more than any other smell. I could feel the familiar taste of venom in my mouth. I wanted…needed a taste of blood. Something about this smell was different…it was stronger than anything else. I felt as Adam tensed up from the aroma. But the worst part was that although there was an amazing smell in the air, it was only coming from the clothes so there was nothing to bite. No one wants to eat clothes.

I looked around the circle at the others. Most I could see were having a hard time controlling themselves. Their nostrils flared up…some crouched in the position for a fight…while others stood there watching the clothes like they were their target. Riley was the only one that wasn't terribly controlled by the scent coming from the clothes.

"These are all things that came from Bella's room," Victoria said. "Get familiar with her scent."

There was no need for me to get any more familiar than I already was. I'm pretty sure I won't smell anything like this anymore for the rest of my life.

"I didn't know her scent would have such an effect on you," Victoria said looking at all of us. Riley was beginning to place the clothes back into the bag but kept the red blouse out.

"How about I make all of you a deal," Victoria proposed.

"Like what," Brandon asked still straining his voice.

"I know how much you like the smell of Bella's blood…so whoever gets to Bella first can have her….How about that?"

Everyone nodded and smiled, except for me. I liked the smell that came from Bella's clothes, but I didn't want to kill her. I don't think she deserves what Victoria wants to do with her. It doesn't seem right. I saw that everyone was smiling, including Adam. Now that they had been given the scent of Bella, they would all be after her when we reached Forks. I felt bad for her and a part of me hoped that the Cullens would be able to protect Bella.


	15. The Cullens

**I know its been 4EVER since the last time i updated, but lucky for u, i have 2 new chapters. YAY! it took me a while to write these and i hope they're good and hopefully u guys will review and tell me what you think. **

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT, OR THE CHARACTERS USED IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA**

**P.S. the fight is coming up...do u have any ideas of what you think will happen? i would love to hear them....so without further delay here are the next two chapters **

We had traveled all night and today was the day of the fight. Victoria and Riley were over in their own little corner of the field that we were all standing discussing what we were going to do. Overnight, there were more fights and the army number was now twenty. There could have been more vampires lost, but Victoria actually ended the fight. She said that they could save their anger for the Cullens.

The Cullens. Today was the day that we would all meet the infamous Cullens…the vampires that had wronged Victoria. I had to admit—I was really nervous about today. If my heart could beat at all, I'm sure that someone would be able to hear it behind my shirt.

I was talking to Megan about Adam's proposal—I was still in shock over that; I couldn't believe I was going to be getting married—when Victoria and Riley beckoned everyone to come and stand together.

"Today is the fight and we need you all to understand the plan," Riley said.

"Riley and I are going to a clearing not far from here to find Edward Cullen and his dear Bella," Victoria sneered. I could tell she was already getting angry. "The rest of you will take care of the Cullens….And remember our deal."

We all nodded. The deal the Victoria had given us was that the first person to find Bella and take care of the people protecting her could have her. Riley was still holding the blouse that belonged to Bella so that we could all remember her scent.

"Adam," Victoria said. "You will be in charge of the group that fights the Cullens." Adam nodded. "We'll be leaving in a little bit."

Everyone dispersed from the grouping except for Adam and me.

"Bree, what's wrong," he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"I know that look. Something is bothering you and I want to know."

I grabbed onto the front of Adam's shirt and looked him in the eyes. "I don't want to do this."

"You don't want to do what," Adam asked.

"This! I don't want to be a part of this whole fighting thing. I just don't feel right about it."

"Bree," Adam said. "We've talked about this. You don't have to worry about it. Everything's going to be fine and after this is all done, you don't have to think about it anymore."

"I know," I said. "But I just have a bad feeling that this isn't going to turn out the way everybody thinks it will."

"There's nothing we can do about it, Bree."

"Yes, there is," I said. "We can run away…right now and neither one of us will have to fight anybody."

"I'm not going to run away from a fight," he said. "Everything's going to be fine."

"But what if it's not, Adam? What if something bad happens to you or me? Did you forget about what we've seen these past few nights? Somebody has to die…"

"You're not going to die," Adam said stroking my hair. "Don't worry."

I was about to object again but Adam placed a finger on my lips to keep me from talking.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Okay lovebirds," Victoria said. "It's time to go."

Adam took me by the hand and led the way over to Victoria. I took a deep breath. In the next few minutes we would be meeting the Cullens and fighting them.

"Where exactly are we supposed to go," Adam asked.

Victoria pointed towards some forest area. "Through those trees you should start to smell a vampire scent. Follow that scent and you'll reach the Cullens. They'll be waiting for you."

Victoria and Riley began walking off in a different direction than she had given Adam.

"Well, let's go," Adam said. He led our group of vampires toward the forest area and everyone followed. Every once in a while Adam would squeeze my hand and I would squeeze back. That was our way of saying that we loved each other without speaking. As we walked farther into the wood, I started to smell something. I was guessing that this was what Victoria said about a vampire scent. It smelled like humans in a way, but without the blood. I could never remember of smelling a vampire before. I guess I never paid any attention. I smelled Adam all the time, but I never thought of anything.

Adam continued walking towards the scent and I followed along with the rest. Adam squeezed my hand twice and I squeezed his in return. He must be trying to tell me that we were almost there.

After a few more minutes of walking, we all reached a small open area in the woods….and there they were standing in a line facing us. It was the Cullens and just like how Riley had said, they all had gold eyes instead of crimson that we all had. There were six of them. The two in the middle looked like they could be a few years older than the ones on the outside. There was a short girl with spiky black hair who seemed to be looking in front of her but you couldn't tell what she was looking at exactly. There was a guy standing beside her with chin-length blond hair who looked kind of mad. On the other side of the line there was a blond headed girl. She was absolutely beautiful and beside her was a very tall and muscular guy with short dark hair and smirk on his face. He reminded me of a professional wrestler.

Adam let go of my hand all though I wanted for him take it again, I let go. We walked closer to our vampire enemies. Now what? What were we supposed to do now? We are all standing here facing each other. What happens now?

The guy that was standing in the middle stepped forward. He must be the leader. "We don't have to do this," he said in a calm voice. "There is a way for you to surrender. All we want is peace. You don't have to do what Victoria told you to do….You don't have to fight us…"

* * *

**please review!!!! tell me what you think. the fight is sooooo close. **

**i'm planning ahead to the next chapters and i really need some advice...i need guy names. so if you have any guy names that i could use in upcoming chapters of the story, that would be lovely. thank u :)**


	16. Bloodlust

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything twilight, including the characters used in this chapter or the idea/ plot of the twilight saga**

**please enjoy and make sure to review! it makes a very happy writer :)**

"…_You don't have to do this…"_

This was it. The blond haired man was telling us we didn't have to fight them. They didn't want to fight us at all. I looked into the golden eyes of each of the vampires in front me and I could see…it wasn't a fight they wanted; they wanted us to leave and give them peace. I was willing to leave. I didn't want any part in this at all. No was our chance to run. Victoria would never know. She was somewhere else with Riley. This was it. No one had to fight…no one had to get hurt…no one had to die…

I took Adam's hand in mine and squeezed it. He looked down at me. "We don't have to do this, Adam," I said. "They don't want to fight us….We can leave."

"No we can't, Bree. We came here for a reason and that reason was to fight them. These vampires have wronged Victoria…"

I shook my head. "No…." I wanted to say something more but his look told me everything. He wanted me to shut up. There was nothing I could do about it. Adam was right—we had come here for reason and we needed to get it over with. I turned my head to side and saw that Megan was next to me and beside her was Brandon. They were all quiet and didn't say a word. So I decided to act like the rest of them. I sighed and I shut my mouth. Nothing could be changed.

Even though I wasn't about to say anything else, I still had a terrible feeling about what was to happen. I knew that nothing good was to come of this place. What would happen? Who would get hurt—us or the Cullens?

Adam turned back towards the Cullens and smirked. "We've come to fight." He crouched down closer to the ground and lunged for the vampires in front of us. The rest of the vampires took notice of what Adam did and followed close behind—crouching and lunging for the Cullens. I was the only that stood still.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to fight them at all but I still couldn't seem to move my body. I wasn't sure how it happened, but half of our group was gone. Where did they go? I wanted to turn my head or move forward, but I couldn't move. All I did was stand there and watch.

I was as Megan lunged towards the beautiful blond haired vampire of the Cullens and I watched as Brandon lunged for the very tall and muscular one. I watched as the two of them—Brandon and the muscular Cullen—fought at each other. The Cullen guy would grab for Brandon but he would dodge every move. I watched as the same vampire from the Cullens grabbed Brandon's arm and pulled until there was nothing left in its place. I watched as Brandon continued to fight, but it wasn't enough. The tall and strong Cullen got hold of his head and twisted until it fell to the ground.

I felt my mouth drop open in disbelief but that was the only that moved on me. I still couldn't move as I watched the same Cullen guy walk away from Brandon's lifeless body and walk straight towards me. I wanted to move…I wanted to run, but nothing happened. The guy walked continued to walk closer to me but I did nothing. He was only a few steps away from me when I heard someone yell.

"BREE!"

I turned and saw the person who had screamed my name. It was Adam and he was running towards me…towards the huge Cullen guy in front me. Adam lunged for the guy and the Cullen fought back. They were fighting right in front of me and still I could do nothing. I stood there motionless just like statue.

Adam and the guy continued fighting each other and lunging for the other's throat until finally the guy had hold of Adam's neck.

"No!" I was finally able say something but it was no use. In one swift motion Adam was nothing but another body on the ground.

I wasn't sure what happened to me but I was finally able to move my legs and a few seconds I was heading for something. I didn't really know what I was going after but I needed to do something…I wanted to kill something…I wanted to kill one of the Cullens. I crouched and lunged towards her—the small vampire with the short black hair. She was just standing there. No one had even touched her. When I reached the tiny girl—or where she should be standing—she was no longer there. I searched around and there she was standing behind me. I tried getting near her again but again she had moved. She was standing beside me, smiling at me.

I ran towards the vampire girl again but this time someone caught me by the arm and threw me to this side. I landed on my feet, still crouched, and stared in the face of the vampire with the shoulder length blond hair. He smirked at me and ran towards him, but he ended up punching me in the stomach. I flew backwards into the air but I was able to land gracefully on my feet. I crouched again and launched myself across the field at the blond haired vampire. I was able to land on his back and as he tried pulling me off of him, I bit him in the process.

I bit the vampire as hard as I possibly could. All the anger bubbled up inside me and burst to the surface in that one bit. I wanted to kill him…I wanted to kill anything so bad. It was like this bloodlust had taken over my body. I tried grabbing for the vampire's neck like the others had done earlier but he threw me off. I went flying through the air again but this time my body crashed into a nearby tree. By the time my body fell to the ground, the young blond boy flashed over to me and wrapped his hands around my head.

I knew this was it. He was going to kill me. I looked around the forest clearing for any person that I knew, but they were all gone. Every single one of their mangled bodies were in pieces and already set in a pile. There was nothing I could do about anything. I didn't want to fight anymore. I just wanted to die. The vampire pulled against my head and I almost felt my neck crack. My death was so close…

"Jasper!"

The vampire that was holding my head turned to the voice. So his name was Jasper…the vampire that was about to snap my neck. The voice came from the Cullen leader. He was the same one that had told our group that we didn't have to fight. I wished we would have listened to him. The Cullen leader walked over to Jasper and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go," he said calmly.

"But Carlisle—," Jasper said.

"Let her go." I guessed that the Cullen leader's name was Carlisle. Why did he want to let me go? Shouldn't he be trying to kill me too?

Jasper lifted his hands off of my head and stepped away. The leader, named Carlisle, stepped closer to me. He had blond hair just like the vampire that had tried to kill me, but it was shorter. He eyes were a sparkling gold. They reminded me of an expensive pure gold necklace. He stared intently into my eyes.

"I know that you're scared and angry but you don't have to fight us," he said. He had a very nice and sincere voice. It reminded of me of the way a doctor would talk to you. "As long as you are willing to end the fight now, we don't see any need for killing you and you won't end up like your partners." He was referring to the vampire group I had been a part of. "Do you want to fight us?"

I didn't really know what I wanted. I didn't really want them to kill me. I just wanted to go home. But I shook my head and whispered, "No."

"Carlisle—," Jasper started.

"I know, Jasper," Carlisle said. "But the girl was never taught. I see no need in killing her. She's just a child."

"What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know yet," Carlisle said looking at me. "We'll just have to find that out later."

* * *

**what do you think? were u expecting that? i know...it was kinda sad**

**UP NEXT: the VOLTURI!!! **

**make sure to REVIEW!**


	17. Pain

**I would to personally thank everyone for reading my fanfic. it means a lot to get reviews and have so many people favoriting my story. im really glad that u all like it that much and i hope that u will continue to read (even though i dont know how long its gonna b).... **

**but anywhoo...heres the next chapter. bree's about to get a little crazy. but can u blame her? she just watched her boyfriend get killed. **

*****in this chapter, u will probably see some quotes and lines that were in the eclipse from the chapter called "MIRROR" thats becuz i used some... **

**DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own anything from the eclipse book, im just borrowing them. big thanks to SM for creating this amazing saga **

**remember to REVIEW!!! i really want to know what u think about this chapter! :) **

I watched as the Cullens finished off their job. The big Cullen that I remembered from earlier took a lighter out of his jeans pocket and threw it into the pile of body parts. The heap caught fire immediately.

"Jasper could you set Bree over there," Carlisle said pointing to an empty area by the fire that was away from everyone else.

Jasper grabbed me by the arm and led me to where I was supposed to sit. I sat as I was told and just stared into the fire.

And that's when everything finally hit me…right in the stomach. I felt like the air had just been knocked out of me and I couldn't breathe. I looked around the clearing for that one familiar and comforting face, but he wasn't there. I opened my mouth to call his name and my words stuck to my throat. I looked down at my left hand and spotted the little ring that had made itself a home on my finger. I rubbed the small diamond maybe hoping that I could conjure up some kind of magic that would bring him back. But it didn't work. He was gone. He was gone. Adam was gone. Adam was…dead.

I felt like my heart had been grabbed out brutally and never returned. But that probably would have been less painful than what I was feeling now. Anything was less painful than the pain I had now. My heart was gone. There was a hole inside me and it would never be filled again. I brought my knees close to my chest and laid my head down them.

I was never going to see him again. I was never going to touch him again. I would never be able to feel his arms around me, or the softness of his hair, or the sweetness of his lips against mine. Adam was really gone…forever. I was going to live forever as some lonely vampire. I had no one. Adam was not only my boyfriend but he was best friend and now he was gone…now he was dead. I wanted to die. I didn't want to have to go through all of eternity without him. I couldn't see myself anywhere if he wasn't around me.

I looked over at the billowing flames beside me and watched the smoke rise in the sky and combine with the clouds. I wondered what the Cullens would think if I just threw myself in the fire. Who cares? I don't care. I don't want be here. I want to be where Adam is….

No kind of pain compared to what I was feeling now…not even the pain I had the night I was changed into a vampire. This was far worse. It was the pain of a broken heart. I needed to find a way to release the pain but there was no way to do it. I glanced back down to the ring on my finger and began twisting it around and then finally pulling off. I held the ring up to my eye and watched as the little diamond sparkled from the light coming from the flames.

I looked back over at the fire and then back at my ring until I finally threw the ring into the billowing flames. The fire swallowed the ring like a tidal wave. There was no need in keeping it if Adam wasn't here any longer.

What was going to happen to me now? Where was I supposed to go? I had no idea what the Cullens were going to do with me.

I watched the Cullens as they all stood around. They were all talking amongst themselves I didn't really take in what they were saying. I could only make out some words as I continued to stare into the flames—Edward, Jacob, wolves, Volturi….Bella. I didn't know much about who Jacob was or what a Volturi was, and I definitely had no idea how wolves revolved in all this but I did recognize the name Bella. That was the name of the girl Victoria had wanted to kill. I wondered whether Victoria had gotten to her or not…

As I was thinking about Bella, I heard as light footsteps came closer to the forest clearing that we were all sitting or standing in. The footsteps sounded as if they were coming quickly…as if they were running. I turned my head towards the sound and noticed that it was a guy carrying a girl. The guy had wind-blown bronze hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. He must be a Cullen. The guy laid the girl down on the ground but still managed to hold her head in his hands. She was pretty and she looked young, maybe a few years older than me. She had shiny wavy hair with a color that reminded me of chocolate. I realized at once that this was Bella and Edward.

But if Bella and Edward were here then where were Riley and Victoria? I thought about that once and figured the answer out on my own as I looked across the forest and above the trees to see a cloud of smoke. Of course, Victoria and Riley would also be dead…just like Adam.

Most of the Cullens crowded around Bella's side and they began whispering quietly to each other. Edward's hand stroked her cheek while Carlisle took her pulse with two of his fingers. Bella's eyes were closed. At first I thought that she was dead but then I saw that she was breathing peacefully and I could hear her heart beating. I listened carefully to the sound her heart made as it beat once…twice…a third time….a fourth. With the sound of each heartbeat I could hear the quiet sloshing of blood coursing through her veins. The scent of her blood was a hundred times more powerful than when Riley had brought her clothes to us that one night. I felt my body tense up and I could taste the familiar venom in my mouth. I wondered what the Cullens would do if I bit her…just once….She wouldn't even feel a thing….

Edward turned his head towards me and gave me the worst death stare I had ever seen anyone give before. It was actually kind of…frightening. Why did he look at me like that? I didn't do anything to him. But then I remembered of what Riley had said to me—Edward could read other people's minds. He was probably listening to me right now…

After a few more moments Bella had awoken from her unconsciousness. The Cullens moved to a loose semicircle around the bonfire. The fire had been burning for some time now and the smoke was becoming thicker around us. I felt as though the smoke was swallowing me up almost like it was the fire itself. As Bella moved around a little more, her scent became stronger…almost overpowering. My nails dug into the skin of my legs. The burning in my throat was getting more prominent every second and I needed some kind of release….I needed blood…her blood. I wanted to kill her. Not only because she was human and the scent of her blood appealed to me but also because she was the main reason Adam wasn't here.

I watched as Bella's eyes, the same color as her hair, searched over the clearing. She looked at all the Cullens, then to Jasper who was hovered over me and rubbing his arm, until she finally noticed me with wide eyes. She stared at me almost as if she was mimicking me and saying with her eyes that she had a boyfriend and I didn't. Edward spoke to her, she replied to him, and my feelings intensified. I needed to kill her…I needed to taste her blood. I was willing to take the chance to kill Bella and then die in the process. The burning was becoming more painful every second and I felt as though I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't control myself anymore. I arched my neck back and let out a terrible scream. Jasper stepped closer to me and growled as I cringed back away from him. I guess I wasn't quite ready to die yet. Instead of screaming a second time I let all my pain flow down to my hands and then my fingers as I dug my nails into the ground. Carlisle was at Jasper's side in an instant and put a hand on his shoulder while he spoke to me. I could he was trying to restrain Jasper.

"Have you changed your mind, young one? We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself." Carlisle still spoke in a calm voice to me.

"How can you stand it," I groaned in a strained voice. "I _want_ her." I looked at the girl again who was hidden behind Edward. He continued to stare daggers at me.

"You must stand it," Carlisle continued on calmly. "You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now."

I clutched my head and moaned. I knew that I didn't want to die right now so I needed to stay away from Bella and not think about her. But how could I when the scent of her blood was taunting me? Bella continued taking glances at me and each time all I could think about was a different way to kill her. I hated her so much.

All of the vampires, including myself, noticed that someone was coming towards us. I didn't know who else to expect. All the Cullens were here. Apparently all the Cullens knew who was coming because they all spread out into a more defined semicircle. I saw the four hooded figures moving together through the smoke.

"Welcome, Jane," Edward said.

Jane? Who was Jane? Was she some Cullen that we had forgotten about or that Victoria had failed to mention? The four hooded figures revealed themselves by removing the hoods of their cloaks. There was a young girl in front. She didn't even look like she was fourteen years old yet. Maybe this was Jane. I also noticed a taller guy behind her. He was scary-looking. In fact, all four of the newer vampires in the clearing were scary. For some reason they had a certain aura that told me they were very important and that the small girl standing in front was the most important of them all. They all seemed very powerful and it looked like the Cullens treated these vampires with a lot of respect. I wished I knew who they were. I was so confused. I let my head fall back into my hands but this time I didn't make a sound.

I looked up once from my hands and saw that the young powerful vampire in front had turned her attention to me. "I don't understand," she said unemotional.

"She has surrendered," Edward said.

"Surrendered?"

Edward shrugged. "Carlisle gave her the option."

"There are no options for those who break the rules."

I didn't understand. I hadn't broken any rules—or had I?

"That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

"That is irrelevant," Jane said.

Jane began taking to Carlisle and then soon they were discussing Victoria.

"Who was their creator," Jane asked.

"Her name was Victoria." Edward had spoken up to answer Jane's question of my "creator."

"Was?"

Edward inclined his head towards the other area of the forest where the other pillar of smoke rose towards the clouds. I was right—both Victoria and Riley were dead. It was just me.

Jane turned her childish face towards me. "You there. Your name."

I glared at Jane. I didn't know who this girl really was. I didn't have to tell her anything. She looked like she wouldn't harm anyone. Just because the Cullens obeyed and listened to her, didn't mean I had to do the same.

Jane smiled at me but just as I was about to smile back, pain shot through me. I screamed but that didn't mean the pain was going to stop. The pain was so much worse than any other pain I had ever felt before. I'd thought that breaking my arm when I was five was painful. I'd thought that turning into a vampire had been painful. I'd thought that losing Adam in the blink of an eye was painful. But none of those could even compare to what I was feeling now. I felt as though a million knives had stabbed me in the back and acid had been thrown on my wounds. I felt like every single muscle was being stretched farther and farther away from my body. I was going to explode. Where was this pain coming from?

Finally, the pain ended and all was quiet. Was I dead? No. I could still feel my chest heaving up and down. What the hell was that?

"Your name," Jane said again.

"Bree," I said gasping.

Oh, my god. Was that her that did that to me? Before I could have my question answered, Jane smiled at me again and the pain was back a thousand times worse. I thought I wasn't going to scream this time because I was used to it. But the volume of my scream only intensified. The pain ended quickly this time and I ended up with my face laying flat on the ground. How was she doing this? It was like every time the demon girl smiled I was forced through the most terrible pain imaginable.

"Bree, is his story true? Were there twenty of you," Jane asked.

"Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know!"

"Tell me about Riley. Why did he bring you here?"

I told Jane about everything I knew about Victoria and Riley. I told her how we were given Bella's scent and that we were supposed to come here to fight the yellow-eyes. I told Jane about the fight today and all that had happened….I told her everything except for Adam…

"…I was afraid. I wanted to run away," I said quietly and then I pointed to Carlisle. "That one said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."

"But that wasn't his gift to offer. Broken rules demand a consequence."

I stared at Jane, not completely understanding what it was she was actually trying to tell me. I hadn't broken any rules. The only bad thing I had done was trying to fight the Cullens. I didn't see how that deserved too much of a consequence. What was she going to do to me? Jane stopped talking to me and then began discussing Victoria. After talking a moment with Edward, she turned back to me.

"Felix," Jane said unemotionally.

"Wait," Edward interrupted. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Of course," Carlisle said. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

"We don't make exceptions," Bree said.

"But you know what she was doing was because of Victoria," Edward said calmly. "She wouldn't have been a part of this if she had been taught properly. You shouldn't take it out on her."

Jane sighed. "I guess I'm feeling generous today and I sort of feel bad for the poor girl," she said referring to me. "I suppose since we have given Bella a second chance why not her. Speaking of Bella…Caius will be so interested to hear that she's still human."

"The date is set." The little pixie vampire had not said a word since all of this until now. That was all she said and then she was quiet again.

"Come, Felix," Jane said. "I want to go home."

"So does that mean that we are allowed to take on Bree as one of our own," Carlisle said.

"I guess," Bree said while sighing as if she were bored or something. "But just remember that if she has one slip up, then it's all over."

* * *

**okay so that was the longest chapter i have ever written. but i hope that u guys enjoyed it! **

**PLEASE RVIEW!!! pretty, pretty please, with sugar on top? **


	18. Uncle Jasper

**its been a while since the last time i was able to update...sorry. but spring break is comin up & that means that maybe i can update more. this chapter is just something that i hope can hold u over until i can write the next one, which should be soon**

****in this chapter, we're back from the flashback mode--for just a little bit. **

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!!! it means a lot 2 me :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT. THAT INCLUDES THE CHARACTERS OF BREE, EDWARD, JASPER, ETC. **

After driving for what seemed like a very short time—when it was really a couple of hours—I was finally home. Well, at least home at the Cullen house. I usually didn't drive as I slow as I did, which was the actual speed limit, but today I decided to take everything slow. I wanted a chance to think as I was driving home. It seemed like it been forever since the last time I had seen Hayley and my family. It felt good to actually have a chance to see them today.

I drove into the Cullen's large car garage and parked my car beside the pretty yellow Porsche that Alice still loved and cared for.

As I was walking in the house, I could hear Edward playing the piano and I could also hear Renesmee talking to someone. It was probably Jacob. When I entered the house, I walked straight to the living room to see Emmett playing Halo, Renesmee talking on the phone, and Edward was of course playing the piano.

"How did it go," Edward asked as a greeting.

"Really good," I said smiling.

"Did you see anyone you remembered?"

I nodded. "I saw Hayley and her fiancée, Alex….and then I saw my mom, dad, and sister."

"Did anyone notice you," Edward asked with his attention on me and yet his fingers still played a lovely melody on the piano.

"I'm not sure….Hayley did see me but she acted as though she didn't know me. I actually had to tell her it wasn't me."

Edward nodded and then turned his head back to the piano. I waved at Renesmee as I passed her to go upstairs to my room.

My room at the Cullens was almost a complete replica of the one from my home in Seattle. Alice had decorated it in my favorite color, purple. I was just about to log onto my computer when a knock came from the door.

"Come in," I said. I looked up from my lavender laptop to see Jasper walking in. "Hey uncle, Jazz."

Jasper was over to my side in an instant. "Hey, kiddo," he said smiling and patting my hair. When the Cullens had "adopted" me a few years ago, it seemed more reasonable to for Jasper to be like a brother to me. But as the years had passed, our relationship was never like a brother and sister, it was more than that. I would have called him dad, but that would have been awkward, so we both just settled for uncle.

"So how'd your trip to Seattle go," Jasper asked.

"Fine."

"Are you feeling okay," he asked. "I'm gettin' a little bit of sadness from you, hun."

I shrugged. "I guess I am a little sad."

"Why?"

"I don't know….I guess it's because even though I got to see my family today and my best friend I just feel like…like…I don't know how to explain, Jazz."

"You're sad because you feel like your missin' out," he said smiling.

I nodded. "I saw Hayley today and she's getting married to Adam's brother….She's getting married! I never would have thought that Hayley, of all people, would get married…"

"People change….People get older," Jasper said quietly.

"That's just the thing, uncle Jasper," I said. "I'm never gonna get older and I'm never gonna change. I will look the same way for the next hundred years and sometimes I wish that I was human so I could change and get older. I want to know what it feels like…"

"Sometimes gettin' older or changin' aint always a good thing." I turned to him to see that he was smiling. "You'll never die."

"I've been so close to dying in the past few years that death doesn't even scare me anymore." And I was telling the truth. I thought I was going to die that night in the park when I was changed by Riley. I thought I was going to die that day in the clearing after all my friends had been killed by the Cullens. I even thought I was close to dying the day the Volturi came back to Forks. I think we all had been scared from that. But now, when the thought of death comes up, I don't cringe. I think about it. I may not even die…ever. I might just stay a sixteen year old vampire until the end of the world.

I heard a familiar tinkling giggle downstairs. "Alice must be home," Jasper said.

I nodded. "Talk to ya later, kid," Jasper said before hugging me and kissing me on the forehead the way a father would to their child. Sometimes I really did think of Jasper as a father. He almost reminded me of my own dad…or least the way my dad was before him and my mom got a divorce when I was little.

Jasper was out my room in an instant and I could hear him greeting Alice downstairs. I remembered when I hated Jasper…I had hated all the Cullens. That was when the Cullens had first agreed to let me stay with them and had saved me from an almost death by Jane and Felix from the Volturi.

I remembered how much of wreck I was those first few days…and weeks…and months. When I first came to stay with them in Forks, I was strictly to stay away from Bella. If I was to put one hand on her while she was still human, Edward would have snapped my neck in less than a second.

I remembered how I acted towards them. They should have kicked me out immediately. But Carlisle was always so patient and helpful. I was always so sad…so angry…so depressed…so rude…

* * *

**what did u think? please tell my by reviewing? **

**another flashback moment is up next! **


	19. Alone

***Back in Flashback Mode!***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA: ECLIPSE! **

"Well, here we are," Carlisle said as we arrived at their huge house that looked more like a mansion. Did they all live in this same house? It was pretty though. The house looked like something out of a magazine that would probably sell on the market for over a million dollars. I wondered if that's how much they had actually paid for it.

Carlisle opened to the door to their huge mansion and allowed me to walk in first. As soon as I walked inside, I couldn't help but gawk at how tall the ceilings were and how beautiful everything was decorated.

"I know this is probably a lot to take in at once but everything's going to be okay," Carlisle said patting my shoulder.

"I think it's going to be nice having you live here with us," a woman said smiling at me.

"Oh. I almost forgot to introduce you to everyone," Carlisle said. "This is Esme, my wife." He motioned to the woman who had spoken to me earlier. She flashed a friendly smile at me.

"That's Rosalie." The girl that Carlisle was pointing at faked a smile. I was astonished by her beauty. She had gorgeous blond hair that fell down past her shoulders and perfect pale skin. Even her name Rosalie was pretty; she was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life.

"That's Emmett, Rosalie's husband."

"Hi," Emmett said giving me a goofy smile. Emmett was tall, very muscular, and had dark short hair. He looked like a typical jock. I probably would have smiled back at him, but at that moment I could think of nothing else except the fact that Emmett was the one who had killed…him. I didn't want to say his name again. I had tried to promise myself that I wasn't going to think about him, but it was just too hard. A vision of Adam smiling at me flashed in my mind, but it when Adam wasn't a vampire. His skin was the same lightly tanned skin I had remembered and his hair was tousled perfection, just the way I loved it. And then of course his eyes…those perfect green eyes that always reminded me of the beautiful Emerald City from the Wizard of Oz. Adam's eyes were always what made me crush over him even before I knew that he liked me too.

"Hi," I mumbled quietly.

"This is Alice," Carlisle said motioning to a small girl beside him. She was pretty and had short black hair. She reminded me of a nineteen-twenties flapper.

"And that is Jasper." Carlisle pointed the young guy with the shoulder length blond hair….the one I had been afraid of earlier.

"And Edward and Bella should be around later," Carlisle said. "We all hope that you would be able to accept us and we want to feel at home."

I nodded. I wasn't sure what to say. Everything about this situation just seemed a little confusing on my part. First, I didn't want to kill them and then once Emmett had killed Adam, I wanted to. Second, I had almost been killed by not only the Cullens but by that demon child named Jane. I still wasn't sure how she had done that. She hadn't said anything; all she did was smile and intense pain seared through my body. And now, the Cullens are allowing me to live with them. Of all the people they could have stay in their home, they pick me. I'm the one that tried to kill them.

"Carlisle, would you like me to show Bree to her room," Alice asked smiling.

"In just a moment, Alice," Carlisle replied. "I need to clarify some things with Bree first." Carlisle paused for a moment. "Bree, I understand that for the past few months, you've been surviving on human blood…but here in household, we all survive on the blood of animals. I'm not asking that you start on animal blood yet—that's going to take time—but, in the future I hope that you will."

I nodded. I didn't want to be on bad terms with the people that were going to soon be my new "family." If they hunted animals for their blood, I would love to try it. Maybe it was just as good as human blood. I remembered before when I had just turned into a vampire, I was afraid of feeding on humans. It had made me feel bad.

"Also," Carlisle continued. "As you may have seen, Bella is a part of this family. We are all asking that you stay away from Bella for now. We don't want any problems between the two of you and if Bella were to get hurt because of something you did, Edward would not be very happy and I'm not sure if I would be able to stop him from doing anything…violent….Do you understand, Bree?"

I nodded. "You want me to stay away from Bella because you fear that I might do something to her. I agree with you completely."

Carlisle smiled. "Good. Okay, Alice. You may show her around."

"Yay." Alice walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Bree. Let's go upstairs."

I followed Alice up the stairs of the Cullen mansion. She showed me where everyone's rooms were and then we reached a room at the end of the hall. Alice turned the doorknob and allowed me to walk in the room first.

"This will be your room," Alice said. "I already knew you would be coming so I decorated the room a little. We can change it around if you don't like it."

"It's pretty."

The room was simple. It had a pretty canopy bed and a small white couch beside a window. The dresser was white and the curtains hanging up to the window were white lace. Everything looked expensive and way to pretty for me. It looked like some kind of princess room out of a movie.

"What's your favorite color, Bree," Alice asked.

"Purple."

"Purple…the color of royalty. So do you like the room?"

"Yeah," I said sitting on the edge of the bed with the white comforter on top. I sat there, quietly looking out the window, and thinking Alice was going to leave, but she didn't. Alice just stood there staring at me and smiling. She did have a pretty smile thought. It made me want to smile, but I couldn't. The events of the past few hours were still circling in my head. All I could think about was Adam.

Alice must have seen the hurt in my eyes because she walked over to me, sat down on the bed, and put her arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it away. The last thing I wanted was to be comforted by someone who was a part of what happened.

"Can you leave," I asked rudely. "I want to be left alone right now."

"Actually, no," Alice said. "I'm not going to leave you alone right now. I understand that you probably don't want to be here. But trust me; it's better than where you would be."

"I don't understand why you're all being so nice to me. I tried to kill you."

Alice shrugged her tiny shoulders. "Yeah. But you really didn't mean to. You were only doing those things because you were angry and Victoria told you do so. We're being nice to you because we all know what it was like to be a newborn vampire like yourself. It's important to have people around you that understand what you're going through."

Alice was quiet for a second and then she unexpectedly grabbed my left hand. "What happened to your ring?"

"Huh," I said. "How did you know I had a ring?"

"I rememebered seeing you before in a vision and you had a ring on your finger," Alice said simply. Of course; Alice was the vampire from the Cullens that could see the future. She had been saying earlier that she knew I was coming. It made sense.

"I threw it in the fire. What's the point in having it if he's not here anymore?"

"What was his name?"

I hadn't said his name out loud since he died, so I was expecting it to be difficult. "Adam," I whispered.

"And you loved him?"

I nodded. I could feel the familiar lump in my throat like I wasn't going to be able to talk anymore. If I was still human, I'm sure I would be sobbing like a baby.

"How do you feel right now?"

Alice's question surprised me. No one had actually asked how I was feeling; they all just assumed. "I feel terrible. I feel alone. I don't have anybody anymore. Adam was my best friend and my boyfriend and now what am I supposed to do with myself? I don't know if I can make it and right now I just…I just want to die. I don't want to live without him."

All of what I wanted to say about Adam and I finally came out and I couldn't stop it. It was as if I had held it in for too long and now everything gushed out like a river of emotions. Before I could stop myself, I was crying without tears again. I broke down in a terrible sob and all I could do was just to let it happen. Alice cradled me in her arms and stroked my hair, but that only made it worse. I wanted to cry with real tears, but this stupid vampire body wouldn't produce any. I wish that tears would fall from my eyes and wash away all the pain, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"I know…I know…Just let it out," Alice whispered. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

* * *

**Alice is always so nice to people and knows exactly what to say, dont u think? That's why she's one of my favorite twilight characters. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	20. The Talk

**So heres the next chapter of my story. of course its been over a week since the last time i reviewed (sorry), but hopefully this short & cute little chapter with jasper and bree will hold you over until i can figure out what i want to do with the story now. **

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything from the twilight saga, which includes the characters of bree, jasper, bella, alice, carlisle, etc. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! please, please, please... **

I felt like I had been crying forever when the sobbing finally ended. I was completely still and laying on the bed while Alice continued stroking my hair.

"I'll be right back," Alice said before she kissed my cheek. "I know you're going to be okay."

Alice walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. I still laid there and stared out the window wishing that Adam would come and tap on my window like he did on my sixteenth birthday. It was fun sneaking around with him like that. And it was romantic. Adam had been the first guy I had ever kissed. I still loved him and wished that one day I would find another guy that would make me happy just like Adam had. Maybe I could still fall in love one day.

There was a knock on the door but I didn't have to tell them to come in. Whoever it was, they could walk in if they wanted to. I just didn't feel like talking.

The door opened and in walked the blond-haired guy. I remembered his name was Jasper.

"Hi," he said. I didn't reply. This was the first time I had ever actually listened to Jasper. He had said something to Carlisle earlier, but I wasn't really listening. But this time I did and I could tell that Jasper was probably not from the state of Washington. He had a southern accent. I wondered what state he had lived in before he was changed.

"Alice asked me to bring this up here for you. I'm sure you're thirsty." Jasper had a cup in his hand and he sat it on the dresser that was beside the bed. Jasper stood there for a minute and then took a seat on the bed beside me. "Carlisle says that you need to drink this." Jasper picked the cup up and held it beside my nose. It was blood. I couldn't exactly say no once I had I'd smelled it.

I sat up on the bed and took the cup in my hand—it was actually a coffee mug and warm to touch. I took a sip of the warm blood and the liquid slithered down my throat. It was soothing. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until now. I could tell that my whole body was warming up. I noticed that Jasper watched me carefully as I drank the delicious blood.

I held the cup towards Jasper and asked, "Do want any?"

Jasper shook his head. "No thanks. I don't drink human blood anymore."

I nodded. "When will I need to start drinking animal blood?"

"When Carlisle is sure that you're ready."

I drank the rest of the blood, handed the empty cup to Jasper, and laid back down on the bed. I certainly did not feel like talking right now, especially to one of the people that almost killed me today. Jasper got up to walk out of the room but then he sat back down.

"I know exactly how you're feelin' right now."

"How? How could you possibly know what I'm feeling right now?"

"Has anyone ever told you about my ability," he asked.

"Um. I'm not sure. What is it?"

"I have the ability to manipulate the feelings of other humans and other vampires. And when I'm doin' that, I know exactly how a person is feelin'."

I remembered Riley telling me about the Cullens having special abilities and he had said that one of them could change how a person felt. That must be a confusing ability—knowing exactly how other people are feeling all the time.

"So, how am I feeling right now," I asked.

"Well…sad…angry…hurt…fear…affection…" Jasper paused. "What are you afraid of?"

I shrugged. "Lots of things. I'm afraid of going on without Adam and I'm kind of scared of…you."

"Of me," he asked surprised. "Why're you scared of me?"

"I don't know. I guess because of how mean you were earlier, but you had every reason to be mean to me. And the way you just stood over me with that face like you thought I should die…it just scared me."

"Well, you have no need to be afraid of me now."

I sat up from the bed so I could look Jasper straight in the eyes. "Do you hate me?"

Jasper put his arm around me. "Of course not."

"Why not? You should," I said. "I tried to kill your family."

"And you tried to kill my wife. But I don't hate you."

"Your wife," I asked. "Who's your wife?"

"Alice."

I nodded. "I'm sorry about that."

"No need. You know, we're not too different from each other," Jasper said smiling.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, when I was changed, it was for the same reason that you were—for a newborn army. I was supposed to help another vampire with a territory she wanted. Every time I would do something good for her, she would reward me with blood…human blood."

"So you haven't been drinking animal blood all the time," I asked.

"Not back then. Whenever I came to stay with the Cullens, I started surviving from animal blood."

"Was it hard for you to change?"

"It was actually," Jasper replied. "But I think that was because I was brought up so differently from everyone else."

"Do you think it would be hard for me?"

Jasper shrugged. "I think it depends on the person and how well they're willing to try. I think that if you believe in yourself, you won't have a problem." Jasper paused, staring off into space like he was trying to remember something, probably his past life as a crazed newborn. It was interesting to learn that Jasper had been brought up in an environment just like me. He had been created solely for the purpose of hurting someone else.

Jasper continued. "You know I almost tried to kill Bella."

I could feel my eyes widening at this little piece of information. "Bella?!—as in Edward's human girlfriend, Bella?"

Jasper nodded.

"How," I asked. "Why?"

"It was Bella's birthday and as she was opening one of her gifts, she got a paper cut. Whenever that drop of blood fell out of her skin, I couldn't control myself….I launched myself at her…"

"What happened?"

"Edward had to practically throw me across the room. Emmett and Alice had to hold me back and calm me down, while also tryin' to get me out of the room," Jasper said.

"Was Edward mad at you?"

"I thought he would be, but he was actually mad at himself. Edward thought because he was in love with Bella and she was always around him, she would never be safe being in a world of vampires. I blamed myself. Edward left Bella here in Forks…they broke up, almost got killed by the Volturi, and got back together."

"The Volturi?"

Jasper nodded. "Like Jane today. She's a part of the Volturi. They all live in Italy and they're kinda like the rulers of vampires. They oversee all the vampire laws."

"Vampires have laws," I asked.

"Yep, it's mostly just one though—never give away that you're a vampire unless you plan on killing that person or changing that person into a vampire."

I nodded. I guessed that seemed pretty reasonable. The room was quiet for a while. It wasn't that type of quiet that makes people fidget when they're nervous, the silence in the room was actually peaceful. After all the crap that had happened that day, I was happy for some peaceful quiet time. I could tell that Jasper was a quiet guy, maybe even shy, and I liked that about him. I didn't need to be around someone who was going to talk me to death.

While sitting peacefully in the silence, I stared out the window of my room. I laughed a little bit on the inside from that—"my room." It was weird thinking this was where I was going to be staying for who knows how long. I was glad it was with the Cullens though. Maybe I will be able to move on and have a good life as a part of the Cullen family. There was nothing wrong with trying.

* * *

**Its so nice for Jasper to talk to Bree. Its almost like he's taken her under his wing. i hope i can update this week. but until then, please just press that little button down below wont you? I promise it wont bite you :) **


	21. The Wedding

WOW! its been forever since the last time i was able to update my story. sorry i've been kind of having a lil bit of writers block :( but now im back, feeling well, & on spring break from school so i can update more! yay!

- if u haven't heard already, stephenie meyer is coming out with a bree story called _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_. cant wait to get my copy. it comes out on june 5th, so if you're interested you should definitely pick it up when it comes out

****SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE****- the next i update this fanfic it will have a different title name. i've decided to change it to _Second Lives and Loves_. so if you have an alert on my story, i dont want to freak out when it says a different name then what i have right now :)

back to the fanfic--another flashback in this chapter and bree gets to meet a special new friend. do you have any ideas of who it might be? please read and review

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TWILIGHT

* * *

The house was pretty busy as everyone was going back and forth getting ready for Bella and Edward's wedding that evening. Flowers and food were being brought in. Decorations were being hung up. Alice was stressing out because Bella hadn't arrived to get her hair and make-up done. I was busy in my room polishing my nails a pretty lavender color that Alice had asked me to try out and listening to music on the laptop Carlisle had bought me.

I'd been living with the Cullens for about two months now and today was going to be the first time that I needed to act civilized around humans. Jasper had started me on the animal blood diet last month—which I have to admit is still kind of nasty and not as good as human blood. I was pretty nervous about the wedding. I didn't want to attack anyone. I was surprised the Cullens were even allowing me to attend.

There was a light knock on the door and in waltzed Alice with her short hair pinned up. She let out a heavy aggravated sigh and said, "I wish Bella would hurry up. She should know that beauty takes time."

I shrugged and Alice continued. "I mean it's like she doesn't even comprehend that today is her wedding day and she should be here getting beautified. I want Bella to look drop dead gorgeous and I can't accomplish that if she's not here."

"Don't you already know the exact time Bella is going to be here anyway," I asked.

"Yes. But it would help if she would suck up all her fears, make up her mind, and get over here already."

I shrugged again. "She'll be here."

Alice sighed and then looked adoringly at me. "Look at you….Adapting so well."

"It's a lot easier than I thought."

"Are you ready for tonight?"

I nodded. "I hope so."

"I don't see you slipping up in any of my visions….Hmm. That's interesting."

Alice was staring off into space like she always did whenever she was seeing the future. This time she had a confused look on her face, like she wasn't so sure of what she saw. It made me start panic. What if she was seeing me unable to control myself as I took the life of innocent person? I shuddered at the thought.

"What's interesting," I asked.

"I can see you but then I can't see you," she started. "It's kind of like your future just disappears all of a sudden."

"What does that mean?"

"Probably that you're just going to be sitting around one of the wolf-boys."

"Oh." Since living with the Cullens I had learned all about what had happened before I had lived in Forks. This included the complete story about the Quileute wolves so I knew what Alice was talking about.

"Oh goody," Alice rejoiced. "Bella's here!" Before leaving my room, she handed me two boxes. They were both rectangular in shape but one was white and the other was black.

"What's this?"

"The white box is your contacts and the black box is gift from all of us." I'd completely forgotten that my eyes weren't gold yet. Jasper said that it would take a few more months for them to turn gold like the rest of the family. Alice had bought me some blue color contacts so people wouldn't find the need to stare if they saw my crimson eyes.

"Open it," Alice urged.

I took the black box in my hands and opened the top. Inside lying on red velvet was a necklace. I recognized the special pendent hanging from the necklace. It was Cullen family crest on a sort of lavender stone. Everyone in the house knew that my favorite color was any kind of purple and the lavender that laid behind the crest was the same color as the nail polish I had just used.

"Awww," I whispered. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Alice."

"Don't thank me; thank Carlisle. You're a part of this family now." I looked up at Alice to see she was beaming at me. Her smile was always contagious and I ended up smiling too.

"Well, I better go get Bella ready and you should start getting dressed too. I know you're going to do fine tonight. Don't worry."

Alice left my room and heard her talking to Bella, but it sounded more like scolding her. I put my headphones in and relaxed to the beat my favorite Paramore songs. They always made me feel better. Alice's words repeated themselves inside my head as I drifted off into my own little daydream, '_Don't worry… Don't worry…Don't worry.'_

~.~.~.~.~

Listening to music had definitely calmed me. One minute I was listening to music and next minute it was time for me to get dressed for the wedding. Time seemed to move so fast when you're a vampire. I slipped on the pretty sliver dress Alice had bought for me and the Cullen necklace. It matched perfectly along with the shoes. I was sure Alice had planned this whole outfit in her head. I let my hair down from the bun I had it in. My long black hair fell down in beautiful soft waves.

Before going downstairs I needed to find Alice to see where I would be sitting. No one would dare sit me beside some human that I didn't know. I needed to be watched at all times just like a baby taking its first steps.

I followed her voice and a few others to a large bathroom where Bella was already dressed in her wedding gown and talking to her parents. The scent of the three human's blood taunted my throat but I was strong enough to endure it. _You can do this_, I whispered to myself. _You're a part of this family and you do not drink human blood_. I stopped at the door and pretended to clear my throat. Alice and everyone else in the bathroom turned their heads towards the noise.

"Um, Alice," I said taking short breaths to calm myself. "I needed to ask you where I was going to be sitting."

"Oh of course," Alice said. I noticed that Alice had also let her short hair down from the pins and was now dressed in a gorgeous silver dress that resembled a waterfall. "You're going to beside Carlisle."

I nodded.

"Okay," Alice said. "Renee you need to get downstairs. Charlie, could you go get the flowers? And I need to go find the garter. I'll be right back. Bree, you stay in here and make sure Bella doesn't run away."

Everyone dispersed out of the room and left Bella and I in a room together, alone. If Edward knew that Alice had left Bella alone in a room with me, he would probably have a cow right now. Awkward silence filled the room and I watched as Bella stared down at her hands.

"You look really pretty," I said trying to make small conversation. I'd never said one word to Bella until now.

"Thank you but I'm pretty sure no one would care with you and Alice and Rosalie in the same room," Bella said. "You're so pretty."

"All eyes will be on you tonight. You're the bride and you look very pretty."

Alice walked back in the room and so did Bella's dad. "Are you two getting along," Alice said smiling.

Both Bella and I smiled. It did feel nice to actually be able to say something to her.

"Okay, Bree," Alice said to me. "Time for you to get downstairs; Carlisle is waiting for you." I made my way slowly down the stairs and saw that a lot of the guests were already there and in their seats. Carlisle was sitting on the front row on one of the sides waiting for me and already sitting beside his wife, Esme. I walked over to Carlisle and hugged him. He seemed surprised at first but then hugged me back.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said. "For the necklace. It's beautiful."

Carlisle pulled away from me and smiled. "You're welcome. Alice told me that purple was your favorite color so I couldn't contain myself from having something made with a little purple in it."

Carlisle gestured to where I was supposed to sit on the inside of the row. I took my seat and noticed that young boy was sitting beside me. He had skin that was a russet color and short black hair. I turned to Carlisle to make sure that this was where I was really supposed to be sitting. Carlisle nodded. The boy sitting beside me turned his head and smiled. Of course, he was one of those people with the contagious smiles and I had to smile back at him.

He extended his hand and said, "I'm Seth Clearwater."

I took his hand slowly and got a whiff of something that smelled like a…dog. The boy must have a dog at his house. His hand was extremely warm and he didn't even flinch from my cold hand.

"I'm Bree." I wasn't sure whether I was supposed say my name was Cullen or not yet. It didn't feel quite right.

"Seth is one of the Quileutes from La Push," Carlisle said. He must have seen my questioning look. "He's one of the guys I was telling you about, Bree."

"Oh," I said unintelligently. Everything seemed to make sense then. Seth was one of the werewolf boys. I now understood why his hand was so warm and why he didn't flinch away from my touch. He was probably used to being around vampires. It also allowed me to understand why he smelled like a dog; it was because he was one.

"So that's why I smelled dog."

Seth laughed. It was very charming and made me want to laugh along with him. He wasn't offended that I said he smelled like a dog; he was probably used to that comment anyway. He was cute and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"You smell like a vampire," Seth said still smiling. "But that's cool. I don't have a problem with it."

I noticed that Rosalie had taken her seat over in front of the piano and begun playing. Everyone in the room quieted down and soon the wedding was beginning. As I watched and listened to Edward and Bella as they said their vows, I couldn't help but think about Adam. Before he had died, he had engaged to me. And if he was still here, we would be getting married soon. I tried to imagine what our wedding would be like. Would it be as pretty as this one? How many people would come? I thought about how our lives would have been afterward. I imagined what it would feel like to kiss Adam again and have him hold me in ways that he never had a chance to. I sighed in my seat and wished desperately that there was a way for me to love someone again.

The minister pronounced Edward and Bella as husband and wife and Bella practically threw herself on Edward for their first kiss as a married couple. It seemed longer than any first wedding kiss I had ever seen. It almost looked to me like Edward had to pull Bella off of him. I turned my head to see that Carlisle was silently chuckling.

Everyone made their way outside for the reception. Tables were decorated beautifully, snacks were being served, and there was cake. I wished that I could have at least one piece of cake. I wonder what would happen if I ate just one little bit. Cake had always been one of my favorite party foods and it was practically sin for me to just stand here and watch as lucky humans gobbled up piece by piece.

"You look like you want some cake," a voice surprised me. I turned around to see Seth holding a plate with a delicious looking piece of cake.

I nodded. "I guess that's one thing I'll miss about being human. I don't get to eat cake."

"Do want a bite of mine," he asked holding the plate towards me.

"What would happen if I had a piece?"

Seth shrugged. "You would have to get rid of it afterwards." I stared at him questioningly and as if he knew what I wanted to know, he answered by sticking his finger towards his mouth and pretending to gag. Puking it up, gross. But if it meant that I could have just one more bite of cake for the last time, I was willing to do it.

"So, do you want some," Seth asked.

"Sure, why not?" I paused. "Do you have an extra fork?"

Seth shook his head. "You can use mine." He handed the plate over to me and I took it happily. I cut off a small piece of the cake. I lifted the fork to my mouth and in one swift motion I tasted the delicious cake. Or at least, I thought it would be delicious. It was disgusting. Being a vampire had changed everything. It was way too sweet and the feeling of the icing and cake part mixing in my mouth was practically nauseating. I didn't even take the time to swallow it; I took Seth's napkin from under the plate and spit out the disgusting blob on it.

I crumpled up the nasty napkin and threw it in a nearby trashcan. Seth was laughing while I looked at him apologetically.

"Was it that bad," he asked.

I nodded. "Sorry I spit out on your napkin. I can go get you another one."

"No that's fine," Seth replied while trying to keep himself from laughing. Seth threw his plate with the cake on it away. He began shifting from one foot to another and looking around.

"Looking for someone," I asked.

He shook his head then cleared his throat. "Do you…want to dance?"

I nodded and smiled. "Sure."

Seth grabbed my wrist and together we walked over to the dance floor. I saw Emmett look over to where we were standing and winked at me. Seth put his hot hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel the heat from Seth's hands through the silky fabric of my dress, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I actually liked it. Seth was a good guy; I could tell that even if I had only known for a couple of hours. It was even a possibility that we could be friends, even if he smelled like a dog and he probably thought that I stunk too. But it was nice being close to him and though I had only said a few words to him, I already knew that it was really easy for me to talk to him. I looked up into Seth's eyes and couldn't help but smile. He looked back at me with an extremely wide smile that showed off his white teeth and it made me giggle.

I looked around outside to see the rest of my family—The Cullens—and for once I actually felt like I belonged here living with these amazing people. And inside my head I told myself, '_I'm now Bree Cullen_.'

* * *

So what did you think about Seth? What do you think will happen? Please Review and tell me what you think :)


	22. Just Friends

Hello readers! Glad i could update again. Probably wont be able to update next week but maybe this will hold you over until then. From now on, there will be no more flashbacks. Its a little bit after 5 years now. We also get to go into Seth's head in this chapter...so enjoy ;)

And as you've seen, i did change the name my fanfic to _Second Lives & Loves. _You probably dont understand the title right now, but hopefully in the future you will. (when i finally decide i have enough chapter and know how to end this story)

Please Read and Review :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TWILIGHT. I AM SIMPLY BORROWING FOR THE SAKE OF MY ENTERTAINMENT :) **

**

* * *

**

There was a quiet little knock on the door and in walked Alice. "We're on our way to Canada," she said. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure Alice," I replied smiling.

"And you're going to be okay alone," she asked.

"Do you see me doing anything crazy while everyone's gone?" She shook her head. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Alice nodded and in a few seconds she was gone with the rest of the family. The Cullens were all taking a trip to Vancouver for a special hunting weekend, leaving me home alone…for the first time. Naturally, they were all worried about me. But I kept telling them I was going to be fine. It wasn't like I was going throw a party or something.

I glanced at the clock on my wall and saw that it was ten thirty in the morning. Seth would be over soon begging for food and raiding the refrigerator. I guess I should go be a nice friend and surprise him with breakfast. I slowly made my way downstairs to kitchen and got to work. By the time I had finished cooking a breakfast complete with sausage, eggs, pancakes, and bacon Seth had just walked into the house.

"Oh, what is that amazing smell," Seth asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"You're just in time; I made you breakfast," I said.

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion…I just wanted to be nice to you today," I said.

Seth sat down at the table and I placed the plate full of food in front of him with a large glass of orange juice. Before I even had a chance to sit down, he was already gobbling up everything on the plate.

"You don't even understand how hungry I am right now," he said through a full mouth. It was kind of disgusting to watch him talk with his mouth full but it was also fascinating to see him practically inhale the whole plate.

He must have seen me watching him because he looked up and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I shrugged. "It's just interesting to watch you eat. It's almost like you inhale your food. Do you even taste it?" He nodded and it also looked like he blushed a little bit. Seth continued eating but slowed down a little.

He took a gulp of orange juice and then looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"Vancouver for a shopping and hunting trip," I replied.

Seth took another bite of his breakfast and then another drink from the glass of juice. "Why didn't you go?"

"I didn't really feel like it. What's the point in going all the way to Canada to hunt when I can just stay here?"

"The moose...and Canadian bacon," he replied and started chucking. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Don't you want to go shopping with Alice?"

"Of course not. But I did tell her to pick me out some things for school next week."

He started laughing again. "You're going back to school? You haven't been to school in…years."

"Carlisle is making me…and Ness."

"So," Seth started. "If the Cullens are going hunting this weekend don't you _need_ to go too? I mean, you're starting to get that weird vampire look with the really black eyes and dark circles…"

He raised his hand and traced the dark circles that I knew were under my eyes. His skin was so warm against mine…

I backed away from his hand and stood up. "Are you done," I asked. He nodded and I took his plate over to the sink so I could wash it and not have to deal with any awkward friend thing. Seth and I were strictly just friends. We had been ever since I first met him at Bella and Edward's wedding five years ago. Sometimes it seemed like the line that we had drawn between ourselves got a little blurred for Seth as he tried to be more than just friends with me. But we knew that nothing like that could happen between us. He's a werewolf and I'm a vampire. We were made to be enemies yet we were friends and nothing more. But sometimes the way he would look at me….

"You never answered my question," Seth said as he brought over his empty orange juice glass.

"Yes, I do need to go hunting."

"When are you going to go?"

"Today…Do you want to come?" He grinned and nodded at me.

"Why don't you let me put the dishes in the dishwasher and you go get ready," he suggested. I nodded and walked up stairs to change out of my black yoga pants and white camisole tank top into something else. For a September day it was still warm outside so I put on my favorite blue jean shorts and a purple and black checkered button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I slipped on my converses and in vampire speed I was back downstairs.

Seth was sitting at the table waiting for me. "Did Nessie and Jacob go to Vancouver too," he asked.

"Yeah. Edward would never let them stay here since they've been spending so much time together. I think they're starting to like each other…like, _really like_."

Seth nodded. "I was pretty sure that would happen soon…they are imprinted."

"Huh? What does imprinted mean?"

Seth looked up at me. "Um…well, it's kind of hard to explain….It's like when a werewolf, like Jacob, sees a girl for the first time, like Nessie, then...they're kind...of linked for life."

"I don't think I understand, Seth."

"Well…I guess you could call it love at first sight…but it's…more complicated than that."

"So what you're trying to say is that when Jacob first saw Ness then he knew they would be together and that he loved her?" Seth nodded. "But the first time Jacob saw her was when she was first born…she was baby and he even knew then?"

"Yeah but I think you're thinking of it in a perverted way...and that's not the right way"

"Explain it right then," I said.

"It's not like love at first sight because when you see that person for the first time, you just feel the need to protect them and then as time goes on, the feelings of both people change. They might just be friends, or act like brother and sister, or they might fall in love."

"Oh….so does this happen to everyone in your pack," I asked. Seth shook his head. "Has it happened to you?"

Seth raised his head. He gave me that look again that made me feel both self conscious and special at the same time. Why did he always look at me like that? He continued looking into my own eyes. I wanted to look away but I couldn't, I was captivated by the darkness of them and the way light made them almost sparkle.

"No," he whispered. He almost sounded sad about it. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. We both made our way outside in silence. It was another cloudy day in Forks, Washington. I actually liked cloudy days and rainy days, so I guess it was good I was living in this cloudy and rainy place. I led the way with Seth following close behind on my heels. I picked an area that close enough to the house but still far enough away from any humans that may be wandering around. Wouldn't want any accidents. I would be in big trouble for that one.

Seth took a seat on the grass leaning on a big tree. "So remember, no biting the werewolf boy over here," he said grinning.

"Don't worry, Seth. You still don't smell good."

"I should have brought popcorn. It really starts getting interesting when you start catching them like flies"

I laughed. "Yeah. We should have stuck some in the microwave for you."

"Can we go back and get some," he asked.

"No! I'm in the zone now…"

**Seth POV**

Sometimes I really hated that I hadn't imprinted yet. Sometimes I loved it. A part of me wanted to imprint, just see what it would be like but that other part screamed no because then I would have to deal with the fact that I was love two different people. That's right I loved someone right now and she was vampire. I know it defies nature, but so do I. I morph into a giant dog. How is that a part of nature?

When Bree asked me if I had imprinted on someone yet, I desperately wanted to say yes and see what her reply would have been. But I couldn't say that; she was a vampire and a werewolf could never imprint on a vampire. Except for Nessie and Jacob, but they didn't really count. Nessie was part human which means she can still reproduce…maybe. And that's what this whole imprinting thing was about—mating and having offspring. Who needed kids? I wasn't planning on how many kids I wanted in the future. I just wanted to love…I wanted to love Bree.

I sighed. She would never actually admit that she loved me, even if it was true. She was too stuck on the fact that we were both things that were supposed to hate each other and the only thing that we could be were "just friends."

I sat back comfortably against the tree and got ready to watch the show ahead. I always like coming to watch Bree hunt. It was interesting…

I watched as she got that gorgeous distracted look like she was under a spell or something. Her eyes had complete concentration as all the innocence was gone from them. She was absolutely beautiful. Bree caught the scent of an animal nearby and she crouched towards it in full pursuit. Her steps were light and quick as she walked towards the deer. It hardly even had the chance to make a move when her arms were around it. Her teeth slowly plunged into the neck of the deer. It was quite…intriguing to watch her suck the blood of another animal. She must have been hungry because she took down another deer and then some other animal that I didn't know the name of.

She turned back around and walked towards me in her vampire speed. Her eyes had changed from the creepy onyx color they were before to a sparkling golden color that reminded me of honey. She sat beside me and I couldn't help but notice that another one of the buttons of her shirt had come open revealing a little bit of cleavage. This girl is killing me and the worst part is she doesn't even know.

**Bree POV**

I walked back over to Seth, who was watching me very intently, and sat down beside him. His eyes traveled from my eyes and down to my chest. Was he checking me out? I was disgusted but also somewhat flattered.

"What are you looking at," I asked catching him off guard.

"Um…just…um…you?" I laughed because his answer sounded more like a question than a statement. "I'm sorry…"

I giggled again. "That's fine, Seth. I guess I don't really mind, you know, because you're my best friend. If it was anyone else I would call them a pervert."

Seth blushed and then sighed. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm full so I'm going take a nap." I could tell he was trying to change the subject. Seth laid back on the ground with his hands crossed behind his head and his eyes closed. I sat there beside him and picked at the green grass. Seth had already fallen asleep and I could hear his soft snores. It was always so funny to still realize that he could go to sleep before you even snap your fingers twice.

I laid back beside him, propping myself up on my elbow. Seth looked so peaceful. I watched as his chest rose up and down with his calm breathing. _Seth is cute, very cute_, I admitted to myself. What am I saying? I cannot be saying these things about Seth. We're friends, _just friends_. It's not possible for us to love each other. We can't be together…or can we?...

* * *

So what do you think? I have a few secrets up my sleeve with these two. I'm so excited about thier "relationship" that i can hardly contain it. But its gonna take me a while to actually write it :(

Please tell me what you think so far. Any suggestions... Review Review Review

**P.S. --- **I need a guy name. It's for a chapter coming up soon. Just tell me a guy name in your review, please. it would help a lot. then you would get to see the name in my fanfic :)


	23. First Day

_Author's Note_: So these past few days i've been meaning to update but it just hasn't been happening. Everytime i try to, i get sucked up in different convos on twitter (I'm a Twitter Addict) But today is the day! :)

Special thanks to captainawesome4536 for giving me the name Greg. You will see it used in this chapter and more chapters to come.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, ECLIPSE, OR ANYTHING ELSE TWILIGHT-RELATED!

* * *

I'd spent the night lying on my bed in the same position just thinking about what the next day would bring. Today was the first day of my attending Forks High School. It had been five years since the last time I had spent a full seven hours at school and it wasn't something I was particularly looking forward to. My past high school memories were filled with evil bitches who thought they ruled the school, unnaturally cute and dumb guys, and only one _true_ best friend. I was one of those students who would tell you in a heartbeat that lunch was my favorite subject, even though school food was always nasty. I hadn't had much success in the boyfriend department and when I finally got the best guy I could ever imagine, it was all ripped away from me in the blink of an eye. My chest still ached from what had happened to Adam and I wondered if I would ever get over it.

But now while I was taking a shower I thought about what kind of people I would meet. Every school pretty much has the same thing going on—stupid jocks, smart know-it-alls, an army of skanks, crazy depressed teens, weird teachers, and the normal people. Where did I currently fit into any of those categories? No where. I was a vampire and there was no category for that.

I stepped out of the calming waters and wrapped a towel around me before walking into my room.

I stopped in my tracks to see two things laid out comfortably on my bed. One was a cute and very exposing outfit—most likely something Alice had picked out. It was a short, slinky black and white striped dress and a short sleeved hoodie. Did Alice really think that would pass the dress code? The other thing draped out on my bed was…Seth.

He was reading one of my favorite books and when he heard me, he looked up from the book and grinned.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"Seth, what exactly are you doing here," I demanded.

"I thought I would come over early and see you off to your first day of school. Plus, Esme said she would make me and Jake breakfast." I noticed that Seth's eyes skimmed over my body from head to toe and I was fully aware that I was in a towel…_just_ a towel.

"I think you need to get out now. I need to get ready," I said.

"I can turn around while you get dressed," Seth offered.

"I don't think so. Out," I said while pointing at the door.

"Okay…Okay. I'll be waiting outside the door."

Seth left my room and closed the door behind him. I locked it—I wasn't taking any chances. I turned on some music and got dressed. After putting on the dress, I examined myself in the mirror. It really didn't cover up much. It was almost like I was standing there naked anyway. It clung to every one of my curves and it barely fell past my butt. The dress was tight but not too tight. I guess I could manage but I was still going to have a talk with Alice.

I opened the door and beckoned for Seth to come in. Seth took one long look at what I was wearing his eyes practically popped out of their sockets. "Are you really wearing that to school," he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess. Why? Is there something wrong with it," I asked innocently.

"It's kind of short…and tight. If you wore high heels, you would look like a hooker. What are you trying to do—seduce some poor human guy into being your midnight snack?"

Seth was grinning from ear to ear. He started laughing and I couldn't stop the urge from punching him right in the stomach, knocking out all his air. Seth landed on the floor, holding his stomach and gasping for air. I usually hit him like that all the time, but this time I may have put too much force in it. I walked over to my dresser and put on the necklace that the Cullens had given me a few years ago. I walked over to Seth stood in front of him. He was still on the ground panting and laughing at the same time.

"Are you okay," I asked half-concerned. "I honestly didn't mean to punch you _that_ hard."

Seth was still lying on the ground laughing, but was able to manage a few words. "I'm good. It did kind of hurt though…Can you help me up?"

I outstretched my hand towards Seth. Instead of grabbing my hand to stand up he grabbed the ankle of my foot that was closest to him and pulled. My legs fell out from behind me and I was quickly pinned on the floor with Seth hovering over me, laughing. Seth was so close to me that I could feel the heat that radiated from his body. I felt a small fluttering in my stomach from our close proximity. His eyes bore into mine with humor but also something else…

"Hey, Seth—wow."

We both turned our heads towards the sudden voice to see Jacob standing in the doorway staring at us. Seth stood up quickly and helped me up from the floor—even though I really didn't need it. I quickly straightened out my short dress.

"I didn't mean to interrupt whatever was happening between you two," Jacob said smirking. "But, Esme said that breakfast is ready, Seth."

Seth nodded and followed Jacob downstairs without even giving me the slightest look, almost like he was trying to ignore me now. But I completely understood. We had times like this when we would have weird…moments that couldn't be explained. I knew Seth liked me—in a way of more than just being friends—and sometimes that scared me and sometimes I stopped and thought about whether I felt the same way…

I left my room to go find Alice. I needed to have a little talk to her about this outfit she had picked out for me. I wasn't too sure whether it was very appropriate. I found her in Renesmee's room helping her find something to wear.

Alice turned to me when she heard me enter. "So how do you like the outfit I picked out for you?"

"I honestly think I'm going to get kicked out of school for this."

Alice shook her head. "No. You'll get a lot of stares and many boys drooling over you, but you're not going to get kicked out of the school for it."

"If you say so."

I stayed in Renesmee's room for the rest of morning to help Alice find something for her to wear but it seemed like no one could agree on anything. If Alice liked something, Renesmee didn't, and if they both finally agreed, Edward—Renesmee's father—wouldn't allow. Finally, they were both able to find something suitable without much of my help and Renesmee and I were able to get to school on time. _Oh, joy_.

We walked into Forks High School and met up with the administrators in the front office. I was sure one of the principles would say something about my dress, but Alice was right. No one cared. Renesmee and I were given our schedules, shown around to a few classrooms, and then sent on our way towards first period. My first class of the day was English with Mrs. Andrews.

I found the classroom with ease and opened the door revealing a class full of wide-eyed students.

"Well hello there, dear," Mrs. Andrews said.

"Hi. I'm new here."

"Oh, yes. We've been expecting you, Miss Cullen," she said smiling. "You can take a seat beside Gregory." She pointed to a guy sitting in the very back of the room. I took my seat next to Gregory. He was pretty cute. He had black curly hair, which was a complete contrast to his pale skin, and striking green eyes. They reminded me of Adam's eyes before he was turned into a vampire.

Mrs. Andrews continued talking to class, but I wasn't really listening. I had my mind on other things—like Adam. It seemed like small things always had a way of making me remember Adam and what happened that day between Victoria's army and the Cullens. I thought I was over all of that, but something always came back to haunt me. Class was over in the blink of an eye and I grabbed up my books and headed to my other classes.

My first half of the day was over quickly and then it was time for lunch. Lunch. That had always been my favorite part of the school day back in Seattle. Hayley and I would sit at our own table by the window and scope out cute guys and talk about stupid girls. I wonder who Hayley had sat with after I had left Seattle. Did she find new friends or did she sit alone?

I met up with Renesmee in the cafeteria which was full of students from every grade. I could hear all of the whispers of people.

_Does she think that dress is short enough_, a girl nearby sneered.

_She thinks she's all that just because she's a Cullen. _

_Dude, that new girl, Bree, is so hot. _

_You think you're so cool, Greg? I dare you to go talk to her. _

This vampire hearing thing was really going to get on my nerves. It was almost giving me a headache—if that was even possible for a vampire. I was going to have to learn how to control it. I walked with Ness though the lunch line and she asked me what she should get.

"I don't want to get to much food because that might make me look fat or like nobody feeds me at home," she said. I was hardly paying attention.

"Where do you—"

Before I could finish my question to ask her where she wanted to sit, I was interrupted by someone across the cafeteria.

"Hey, Renesmee! Over here!" We both turned our heads to see a group of stuck-up looking girls. All of them had fake blond hair and low cut shirts that over exaggerated their boobs.

"Do you know them," I asked.

"Oh yeah. That's Allison and her friends. She's the captain of the cheerleading squad and we have math together," Ness said. "Come on, we can go sit by them."

"No thanks. I don't think I'm welcome over there. I'm just going to take a seat by the window."

"Are you sure," she asked concerned.

I nodded and walked away towards my own personal table. I watched as Renesmee was enveloped into a conversation with the superficial Barbie dolls.

I decided I didn't want to listen to anything the Barbies had to say about me to Ness so I took my phone out of the pocket on my hoodie and started texting Seth. Maybe if I kept my mind on something else, I could cut out all the extra talking.

"You know you're not supposed to be texting in school, right," someone asked.

I looked up from my phone and saw the guy from my English class standing in front of me. He took a seat at the table across from me.

"I hope you don't mind," he said.

"Your name is Gregory right?"

"Just Greg. I hate when people call me Gregory. But I'll let it slip this time for you because you're new and…you're pretty hot."

"Thanks, I feel so special," I said sarcastically.

"Your name is Bree, right?"

I nodded. "So what are you doing sitting beside me? Don't you have any friends that you like to sit by?"

Greg nodded and then ran his hands through his hair. "I decided to sit by you because you looked lonely and also my friends think you're like hotness incarnate and they think I wouldn't be able to have an educated conversation with you."

I started laughing. Hotness incarnate. That was one description I wasn't going to forget.

"And she laughs," Greg said.

"So where are your friends, Greg," I asked.

"Right behind you."

I slowly turned around to see a group of five guys staring at Greg and I. They were probably listening to the whole conversation. I smiled and winked at them before turning back around to Greg.

"You know you probably shouldn't do that," Greg said.

"Do what?"

"You know…seduce them," he said grinning.

"_What_?"

"They don't get out much or talk to many girls. One girl smiles at them like you did and they melt in their seats like ice cubes."

"You don't look like you're going to melt in your seat. Aren't you friends with them?"

"Yeah. But I have more experience with girls than them."

I rolled my eyes and Greg laughed. He sat by me all through lunch and we just talked. It was easy talking to him. Greg was charming, funny, and cute. I guess I had to admit to myself that I had a little crush on him. There was nothing wrong with a little flirtation to keep my mind off of Adam. It was nothing major. But something deep down inside me yearned for something more…some kind of serious relationship.

* * *

So what did you guys think? i'm seeing a love triangle coming along....

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW :) **


	24. ExGirlfriend

**Author's Note**: I am absolutely sorry for not updating for soooo long! I feel like its been almost a full month since the last time i was able to update this fanfic. I've been in a terrible writer's block. Everytime i tried to add another chapter to this story, it just didnt feel right. I still dont know if i like this chapter now, but i'm sure it will get better--i hoping it will get better *crosses fingers* I have some ideas for the chapters coming up, i just dont know how long its going to take me to write it down.

So...here we go...

Please Review. I love it when you guys do that :)

~.~.~.~.~

The bell rang for all the students to leave the cafeteria and go to their next classes, which meant my conversation with Greg was over. I sighed and stood up from the table we were sitting at.

"How about you let me walk you to class," Greg offered.

"Won't you be late?"

He shrugged. "I'm always fashionably late…So, what do say? Are you going to let me escort you to class?"

"Sure."

Greg walked me to my next class, which was Health. I didn't complain when his wrapped his arm around my shoulder. The scent of his blood swept over me along with his warmth, but I was able to concentrate. My breathing was steady and I hardly even thought about it--well, sort of.

"Are you sure you're not cold," Greg asked for the thousandth time.

"I'm fine."

"Your skin is like ice . Do you want to borrow my jacket?"

"No, Greg. I'm fine."

We stopped in front of my classroom door. "It was nice talking to you during lunch," he said.

I nodded. "Yeah. Maybe sometime I could sit with you and your friends."

"They would all have a heart attack," he said chuckling. His laughter was like music and very contagious. I was just about to start laughing with him when Allison, one of Renesmee's friends from lunch, came up and stood right in between Greg and me like I wasn't even there.

"Greg, baby," she whispered. "I've missed you."

"Allison, we don't date anymore. I told you, it's over between us."

"It doesn't have to be completely over." Allison began stroking Greg's chest up and down. "Listen, my parents are out of town this weekend and I was thinking maybe you could come over and we could have a little fun."

_Wow, talk about desperate_, I said in my head. She was all over him right in front me. I know I shouldn't of been jealous since he technically wasn't mine at all--seeing as we just met--but I was completely disgusted. Why do the skanks always get the good guys?

"No," Greg said.

"Greg, I know you're just saying no because you want to impress _her_ but when you change your mind, you know where I live."

Allison flipped her fake blond hair and turned around towards the classroom. "Oh, I didn't see you there," she sneered to me before strutting off. Greg rolled his eyes. I desperately wanted to tell her off right there in the hall, but I honestly couldn't comp up with anything cool to say. Back in Seattle, me and my best friend Hayley had plenty of run-ins with the mean girls--or rather she had. Whenever one of the nasty cheerleaders had somethig bad to say about her, she was always able to think up something smart to say to make whoever it was back off. She was my hero and it was too bad I didn't have her now.

"Well, I guess I should be getting in to class. I don't want to get in between you and your girlfriend," I said finally.

"She's my _ex_-girlfriend. We broke up like two weeks ago."

"Whatever, it's none of my business. Bye, Greg."

I turned around to walk into the classroom but Greg caught me by the wrist. "Wait, it is your business."

"Huh. What is that supposed to mean?"

"We're friends, right," he asked.

"Um...I guess."

"Well, since we're friends we tell each other things. So I'm telling you that I don't like her and I don't want her. Honestly, I don't even know why I started dating her at all."

"Greg, you don't have to explain anything. It's fine. I'll see you later, okay." I turned away from again and he stepped in front of me.

"So, are we cool," Greg asked with a cute smile on his face. How exactly could I say no to that? Sure, his nasty ex-girlfriend had made of scene of their relationship right in front of me, but Greg was a nice guy. It was easy to see that and I was in a desperate need of high school friends. Plus, there's nothing wrong with making the ex-girlfriend jealous—is there?

I smiled back at him. "We're cool."

"I have a feeling we are going to be really good friends." Greg pulled me up against him in an almost more than friendly hug. He was so warm…and he smelled so good. I couldn't really enjoy the most of it; I was paying more attention to my breathing. I didn't want any accidents. "Why are you so cold," he asked when we pulled away from each other.

I shrugged and Greg shook his head. "Whatever. I'll see you later," he said before winking at me. I watched as Greg walked off towards his own class. After a few steps, he turned his head towards me and smiled. Something about that one look touched my emotions. It was a good feeling that I'd had before…a sweetness that brought out the giggly teenage girl in me—I was crushing on Greg. As if my life wasn't complicated enough. But I couldn't help myself. Something about him was…different. And something about the way I felt about Greg was…different. But I couldn't explain it.

I slipped into the classroom just seconds before the bell rang. Mr. Brown showed me to my seat, which was beside I girl with black and purple hair.

I noticed there was man sitting in the corner of the classroom. I recognized the man dressed in the police uniform. He came around the Cullen's house sometimes. He was Bella's dad and also the chief of police here in Forks, Washington. Mr. Brown introduced Charlie Swan to the class and told us that he was here to tell us the dangers of drinking and drugs. Basically the same old lectures they give to all high school students. But apparently in a couple of weeks, Forks High School was having a dance and it was infamous for having students drinking during and after the festivities.

Chief Swan went on and on about the dangers of alcohol and other drugs on minors. I watched as some students around me started to lie their heads down on their desks and even one guy in the back began snoring. I kind of wished I could do the same. A video was put on about drinking while driving and some of the consequences. It was pretty brutal; most of the cars were wrapped around telephone poles and trees. I was happy nothing like that had ever happened to anyone I knew.

"Okay…so now we're going to do a little simulation," Charlie announced. Some of the students groaned while others raised their hands and stretched. "I brought the drinker goggles today and everyone is going to get a chance to try them on and walk in a straight line."

Everyone in the class stood up and took their places in line for the goggles. Allison came and stood behind me.

"So," she started off. "I like your hair. It's a really pretty color."

That wasn't expected. Maybe I was coming to wrong conclusions about her being an evil skank. Maybe she was really a nice person. She did just give me a compliment on my hair.

"Um…Thanks," I said.

"Where did you go to school before here?"

"I was homeschooled."

Allison nodded her head like she was trying to take everything in. She sighed. "Look, maybe I should just get to it…I saw you talking with Greg today during lunch and just before class and…I don't like it."

Looks like I spoke too soon. The evil is coming out. But I was proud of myself; she said that she didn't like seeing Greg and I around each other, which means she's jealous. I've never made a popular girl jealous before.

"So what's wrong with Greg and me just talking?"

"I told you. I don't like it. The only reason he's talking to you in the first place is because he wants to make a score with you. Greg's a player and he'll do anything it takes to get in your pants."

"Okay," I said calmly. "So what am I supposed to do about this?"

"Stay away from him," Allison sneered in my face.

"If Greg is such a player then why do you want to be with him so much," I asked.

Allison had a short look of surprise and then she narrowed her eyes at me. "You don't need to worry about that. I can take care of Greg. You just stay the hell away from him. Do you understand me?"

Wow, she was being rude. If I was back at my old school as my old human self, I would have said yes and stayed away from Greg because there's nothing worse than being on a popular girl's bad side, but I'm not that same girl. I'm not that girl that used to cower away from people. I'm not afraid of a little friendly competition and I'm definitely not afraid of Miss Fake Barbie. Now was the time for me to stand up for myself.

"I understand completely. But it doesn't mean that I'm going to do what _you_ tell me. I will talk to whoever I want and if that person is Greg, then I'll talk to him," I said smiling.

Allison took a step closer to me. "You don't know who you're messing with. I can make your social life a living hell."

I shrugged. "Go ahead. I've probably had worse though. You don't scare me."

She shook her blond hair away from her face and sighed. "Before you get all infatuated with him I think you should know that he's going to be with me after the dance next weekend. He may make it seem like we're not together anymore, but we are. So stay away from him or you will regret it."

I didn't say anything more to Allison and she must have taken that as my way of saying I would listen to her. She flipped her hair in my face and walked off. A few seconds later the bell rang and I was one of the first ones out of the classroom. I had a couple more classes before the end of the school day and I was indescribably happy when the 3:15 bell finally rang for school to be completely out for the day.

I waited for Renesmee out at the car for what seemed like forever. And when she finally came out of the school she was walking with Allison—of course. They parted ways once Renesmee got close enough to my car and I saw as Allison gave me the worst look at I ever seen. It was like she was staring daggers right into me. I smiled back at her and she strutted off towards her car.

"So what were you and blondie talking about when you came out of school," I asked once we were on the road towards home.

"Allison wanted to know whether I was going to the school dance. She also said that you two are in the same Health class."

"Are you going," I asked.

"I don't know. I would have to ask dad…If I go, do you want to come with me?"

"No. I never went to dances at my old school and I don't plan on going now…Did Allison say anything about me?"

Renesmee smiled. "Yeah. She said you were really pretty and really nice. I think you two would be good friends."

I laughed. "Really," I said sarcastically.

I didn't say anything more. By that time I had already driven into the driveway and was about to park the car in the Cullen garage. I wasn't going to tell Renesmee that her first friend at Forks High School was a total bitch and full of assumptions about me. I didn't feel like getting into that. Allison already thought I was out to date her ex-boyfriend. But just because Allison had told me to stay away from Greg, didn't mean that I was actually going to do it. Something about her wanting me away from him intrigued me. It was like Greg was some kind of forbidden fruit and I couldn't possibly stay away from him…I just wanted a little taste. I just wanted a friend. But some part of me wanted to stay around Greg because I knew it would make Allison jealous and the fact that he was a human and I was a vampire made our relationship dangerous. After all, people always want what they can't have…

~.~.~.~.~

What did you think about Allison? Please Review. Give me any suggestions you have.

I will honestly try to update sooner, but i cant make any promises :)


	25. Revelations

A/N: Well, its been a week since the last time i updated. Big improvement over the last time. I'm trying to update more but when i feel like i cant write anymore for it, i start working on my riley fanfic & victoria fanfic, but i havent posted them on yet. I pretty much have the rest of this fanfiction planned out it my head, the only problem is figuring out how to type it up. The story should be finished by the end of august, maybe before. So stay tuned because i have A LOT of surprises in store. I'm very excited.

So please enjoy and please review :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA. THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS CHAPTER BELONG TO MRS. MEYER. (THOUGH I CERTAINLY WOULDN'T MIND TAKING OVER)**

* * *

**Bree POV **

I walked in my room to see Seth invading my space again. I was definitely going to have to put a lock on the door. He was sitting comfortably on my bed with my laptop. Seth had headphones in his ears and his head was bopping in beat to whatever he was listening to. It was loud enough that even I could hear it. When he noticed I was in the room, he looked up and gave me a wide contagious smile.

I walked over to Seth and pulled out one of the headphones from his ears. "Do you ever go home," I asked.

Seth nodded. "Well yeah. But I came over today because I wanted to see how your first day went and also because I needed to use your computer…Hope you don't mind."

I walked to my closet and grabbed the first things in the front—a t-shirt and shorts. I took off my jacket and swung it across the room. It ended up landing on Seth's head.

"Nice aim," he muttered while shutting down my computer. "So did you meet any new people? Make any new friends?"

I shrugged. "Yeah." I went in the bathroom next to my room and changed out of my school clothes in seconds. Seth was still staring at me when I walked out like he was waiting for me to say something more. "What?"

"Who did you meet," he asked curiously.

"This guy named Greg." I tossed my school clothes over in a corner while making a mental note about having to do something with them later. Seth was still staring at me intently and I already knew why even though I felt like asking anyway. "Something wrong?"

Seth raised his eyebrows at me. "No. Not at all…So is he nice?"

"Yeah. His ex-girlfriend already has a problem with me. She thinks I'm trying to make the moves on him."

"Are you?"

"No."

I looked over at Seth to see that he was still staring at me. I hated when he looked at me that way. It made me self-conscious but it also made me feel special at the same time. The only time any guy had ever looked at me that way was with…Adam. I hadn't had a problem with Adam when he did it because we were together at the time but with Seth…there was something different…

I walked over to my bed to grab my laptop from Seth. Before I could pick it up, Seth grabbed me by the hip and pulled me towards him to where I was sitting on his lap.

"Seth," I protested.

"What…What's wrong with us sitting like this?"

"Everything." I tried getting up—and honestly I could—but I didn't really want to break Seth's arms. So I stayed and one part of me fought inside telling me this was wrong while another part said this was right.

"Bree, can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"What do you think about me," he asked.

"Huh," I said, even though I knew exactly what he was asking.

"I meant like, how do you _feel_ about me?"

"I feel great. I mean, I think you're a great friend."

"Okay, so maybe I said that wrong," Seth mumbled. "Let me put it this way. If our lives were changed and there were no weird creatures—like no vampires, no werewolves—would you give me chance?"

I looked down at my hands which were fumbling around nervously. I honestly had not been preparing for that question. He asked me if I would ever give him a chance and I'd never actually thought about it.

"Um…I don't know, Seth."

"Please, Bree. Just give me a real answer—yes or no."

I waited a few more seconds, which felt more like hours, before answering him. "If there were no vampires or werewolves, I would give you chance."

"So basically, if things were different, you would honestly give me a chance?" I nodded. "Then what's holding us back now?"

I shrugged. "Because you're a werewolf and I'm a vampire. We can't be together. We're two completely different things that are meant to be enemies."

"But we're not. You and I are not enemies. We're friends. I like you and I know that you feel the same way. I can see it your eyes."

I turned my face towards his and looked right into his dark eyes. Could he honestly see what I felt just by looking at me? Sometimes I could tell what Seth was thinking just by looking in his eyes—like now. I could see everything. He was giving his heart out to me. He was sharing his feelings with me, but I couldn't return them. I wasn't sure if I had the same feelings as him.

I glanced down at my hands to see that Seth's large ones were holding my small ones. They were soft and very warm…and I liked that. One of Seth's hands reached up to move a small piece of hair from my face. His fingers left a trail of fire on my cheek. He gently turned my face towards his and all I could concentrate on was how close his face was to mine…

"Just give me a chance," Seth whispered against my face.

_What was so wrong with me giving Seth a chance_, I asked myself. I did like him and I knew that he liked me too. If I did give him a chance it didn't mean that I needed to love him, at least not yet.

Seth's face was closer to mine as I continued thinking. But I didn't need to think anymore; I knew my answer. His lips were only inches away from mine. Our noses touched until finally Seth's lips lightly brushed against mine. It wasn't exactly a kiss but it was enough for me to make up my mind and know that I wanted this—I wanted Seth to kiss me. I moved closer to him and he followed through. Our lips pressed together…

…And the door opened…

We both separated quickly from each other with guilty faces. In seconds, I was halfway across the room with my arms crossed and Seth was on the other side pinching the bridge of his nose. I finally glanced up to see Jacob standing in the doorway with a mischievous grin on his face. We'd been caught red-handed.

"Sorry to interrupt…Again," Jacob said. "But Sam needs us down at his place right now. He says it's an emergency."

Seth nodded and quickly followed Jacob out the door without even giving me the slightest glance. I plopped down on my bed and let out a heavy sigh. There was definitely going to be an awkward moment the next time we saw each other. Why was my life so complicated?

**Seth POV **

Jacob and I rode in silence on the way to La Push. I stared out the window and I was sure that Jacob was looking at me—probably staring. I knew he wanted to say something; I was just waiting for him to get it out. With my luck, he would probably mention something about Bree and I while we were at Sam's.

I sighed. _Bree._

I was finally able to spill my heart out to her…I was finally able to kiss her, only to be interrupted by Jacob. I really hope this is important. I should have said something to her before I left. Did I even look at her? God, I'm such an idiot.

I sighed again and saw that Jacob was looking at me with a smirk planted on his face. Here it comes…

"So, did you get any cookies out of the cookie jar?"

I groaned. "God, I knew you would say something stupid like this."

"Hey, don't get mad at me," Jacob replied looking defensive. "You're the one who brought this on yourself. I wonder what Sam is gonna think about this."

"Don't tell Sam," I blurted out. The last thing I wanted was for Sam to know about what was going on between me and Bree. I didn't need the whole pack in my business even though I knew they would already be once I phased. Why is my life so complicated?

"You know he's going to find out anyway, some way or another," Jacob said, repeating what I had already said to myself. The only bad thing about being a werewolf was that everyone in the pack knew your business. Sometimes it was easier to tell each other things this way but other times it was just a pain in the ass. "But I won't tell your secret," he continued. "This is something you need to take care of."

"You say that like I'm supposed to get rid of the way of feel about her."

Jacob shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that this is going to give you loads of trouble in the future. Its fine for you to be friends with her but maybe you should just keep it at that."

We rode in the silence for the rest of the way to Sam and Emily's place. The door was already unlocked and we walked into the living room, which was full of all the pack members. I spotted my older sister, Leah, and walked over to where she was standing.

"So what's going on," I asked her. "What's so important that we need to be here for?"

"You'll figure it out in a minute," Leah replied.

"I hope this is important," Paul said from across the room. "This better not be some excuse for us to run some errand for Sam just because he's afraid to leave Emily alone."

"If he wanted an errand done, he wouldn't have asked all of us to come at the same time," Jared said.

Sam walked into the living room from the back door and sat down on the couch. "So what's going on," Jacob asked. "Did Emily have the baby or something?"

Before Sam could reply to Jacob a voice interrupted him from the stairs. "No yet." We all turned to see Emily coming down the steps with her huge eight-month pregnant belly. She already looked like she was about to pop. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had the baby today. She continued wobbling down the stars—it was actually kind of funny but I refused to laugh in front of Sam; he would break my face.

"Emily, I told you that if you wanted to come downstairs all you had to do was tell me and I would carry you," Sam said getting up and walked over to Emily to assist her.

"And I told you that I didn't need it," Emily said. "If we want this baby to come any faster then I need to start moving around more. I'm not on bed rest."

Sam sighed.

"Besides, I heard there was an important meeting today," Emily continued. "And I want to know what it's all about."

Emily took a seat on the couch and Sam sat down comfortably beside her. Everyone in the room looked at Sam, waiting to see what was so important that he had to drag us over here for. But Sam said nothing. He turned to Leah and nodded. Leah took a step forward and smiled—but not just any smile. I had never seen her look that happy since I was born. What was going on?

"Well," Leah started. "I'm getting married!"

There were a lot of different reactions through the room. Sam and Emily looked pleased and happy. I felt slightly confused. I didn't even know she was thinking about being in a serious relationship—let alone—get married. I guess that shows how much I know my sister. Jared and Jacob exchanged confused looks and stared at Leah like she was crazy.

But Paul was the one with the reaction that was noticed by everyone. Oh, Paul, when will he ever learn? He looked over at Leah and busted out laughing. We all shook our heads and turned the opposite way; we knew what was about to happen. Paul should have stopped there at laughing but he didn't. He had to make it worse.

"What guy in his right mind would marry you," Paul said still laughing. "Wow. What is he thinking?"

I saw Leah take a deep breath to calm herself and replied to Paul. "His name is Tyee and he proposed to me just last night. I love him and he loves me too."

Paul began laughing again. "Is this a joke? Are you seriously getting married?"

Leah nodded and outstretched her hand for everyone to see the huge rock on her ring finger.

"Damn," Jared whispered. "He must be rich. Do you see the size of that thing?"

"Well then," Paul continued. "Congratulations and good luck to him. He must be crazy because I would never take a chance with your crazy ass."

Everyone in the room groaned and again turned away from the mess that was to happen in front of our faces. It happened in the blink of an eye. Leah strode over to him and in one swift motion, she punched him right in the nose. I heard the crunch and also saw the splattered blood on Paul's face. I thought she would have choked him but I guess Leah was getting better at controlling her emotions. But those two never seemed to get along anymore—serves him right though.

Paul had his hand covered over his nose and was whining. "God, Leah! You know I was just kidding." No he wasn't.

We all turned away from Paul and congratulated Leah. She said that she wanted to have the wedding in this coming up June, which was only a few months away. I couldn't believe my sister was getting married, but I was happy for her. Emily and Leah immediately began planning for the wedding and started talking about the wedding dress and where they were having it. Looks like I'm going to be the best man.

* * *

That was kind of a short chapter but i have another one coming up soon. I hope to get up a new chapter by the end of this week, maybe sooner. *cross your fingers*

Remember to Review. It will only take a few minutes. I promise :)


	26. Senior Skip Day

_Author's Note_: I just want to thank everyone who has been reading this fanfic and all the people that review and continue to review. You guys are so amazing and you keep me going. Good News- My new laptop finally arrived in the mail recently so im gonna be able to update more & i wont have to use the family computer anymore. I just need to set up the wireless internet on it. Cant wait! I have a few more chapters to add to this fanfic and then i'll be concentrating more on others, but im still trying to decide whether or not i should write a sequel. You guys are just gonna have to review and tell at the end if i should...

**DISCLAIMER**: i do not own anything from the twilight saga but i do own the plot of this story and some of the characters :)

I hadn't seen Seth in the longest time. It was actually weird. Usually he would be here more than he would be at his own home, but I hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks. I guess things had gotten awkward with us after the whole half-kiss thing. I finally give him a chance and he runs off without even calling. _Real cute, Seth_. Real cute.

But why was I stressing over this? I had told myself over and over again that nothing would ever happen between Seth and I. And now when something does happen, I want to act sad. It hurt a little that Seth was avoiding me, but it wasn't like there was no other person for me to talk to. I had other friends—sort of.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the dance with me this weekend," Renesmee asked, bringing me out of me own personal la-la land.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Dances are not my thing." This Saturday was the Forks High School homecoming dance and naturally everyone at school was excited about going, even Renesmee. Alice had bought her an attention-getting silver and black sequined dress. It was really pretty and went well with her matching black heels. "You and Jacob have fun without me."

We arrived at school earlier than usual and we both separated off towards our different ways of the school. Renesmee headed over to her new best friends—Allison and her group of fake Barbies. I, however, needed to grab some books from my locker before heading off to my first period class. I had just opened my locker when someone came up behind me and wrapped their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who."

I already knew who it was. I heard him and saw him coming before he even walked over. I sighed. "Greg." I turned around to face the green-eyed, cute-faced Greg.

I watched as Greg's eyes skimmed down my body, from my eyes all the way down to the shoes I was wearing. "You look…nice," he said grinning. Alice had dressed me in something skimpy again. I was going to have to start putting my foot down on some of the options she was giving me. Today, Alice had decided on a short and tight yet comfortable gray dress with a black leather jacket. She said it looked cute and well planned out in her visions. I hadn't complained about this outfit though—it fit me perfectly and showed off just enough skin without showing too much. So I was flattered that Greg had taken notice to what I was wearing.

"Thanks," I said smiling. "You look nice too." _How ironic_, I said to myself. Greg was wearing a gray t-shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. It looked like we had decided to color coordinate today. _Wow, Alice_. We were also wearing the same shoes—classical low-cut black converse.

"Are you going to the dance tomorrow night," Greg asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like going to dances. Too many people in one small place. Too much dry humping for my eyes."

Greg chuckled and it was one of the cutest sounds ever. God, I had it bad. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"So, I have an idea," he started.

"Really. And what is that?"

"Skip school with me today."

"What," I asked incredously.

Greg laughed again and gave me a cocky grin. "Yeah. We can make today senior skip day. I really don't feel like going to class today. I didn't do the homework in English."

"So, skip school yourself," I said. "Some of us come to school for an education." I was lying. I could honestly care less about coming to Forks High School every day. The only reason I did it was to be a good role model for Renesmee and keep up appearances as being a normal teenager in Forks.

"You don't skip school by yourself. You go with your best friends," Greg replied. "Come with me please."

"No. I cant. I need to stay here at school."

"You might need to, but you don't want to."

Greg was right. So, so right. I needed to stay at school for the sake of being a good student, but I certainly didn't want to. But the good little Seattle school girl was still inside of me telling me that I should I stay at school and forget all about Greg. But I wasn't in Seattle and I wasn't that same girl anymore. Now was the time to take a chance and do something fun. Hang out.

"Please go with me. Please. Please," Greg begged.

I sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll go with you." It surprised me how big Greg's smile got when I told him I would go with me. It was cute and made me feel special.

"Well. Come on. Let's go," he said and together we walked out the back door of the school and into freedom…

~.~.~.~.~

It felt so weird skipping school. I had never done anything like this before. This reminded me of something my best friend, Hayley, would do—not me. But here I was, skipping high school for the first time in my life with a guy I probably wasn't supposed to be around.

I didn't even know where we were going. Greg said it was supposed to be a surprise so I sat in the passenger side, listening to music from Greg's car, and enjoying this new type of freedom. I found out that Greg was a fan of Muse so he popped in his favorite CD while we were driving. I wasn't sure how long the actual drive took, but a little while later we arrived at a La Push beach.

"La Push," I asked.

Greg nodded. "I drove here the first night I came to Forks just to get my head together. I like to come here all the time and just…think."

La Push was actually the last place I wanted to be right now—for obvious reasons. I mean what if Seth came here and saw me with Greg? Seth knew about him but I wasn't sure what he actually thought about him. That would be just another awkward moment that I would have to deal with.

"Do you not like it here," Greg asked.

"Well, its just that I know someone who lives here and it would be kind of awkward to see him right now."

"Oh," Greg replied and then paused. "Is he…like…your boyfriend or something?"

"Honestly, I don't know what we are."

"Do you want to leave? We can go somewhere else."

"Oh, no," I said. "We can stay here. It'll be fine."

Greg wrapped his arm around my shoulder like usual and we walked along the beach. After a few moments, I took of my shoes so that I could feel the sand in between my toes and walk through the shallow water. I had never been to a beach before so it was nice to walk on sand for the first time. It was cool and grainy, but comfortable. I was sure that if anyone saw us right now, they would think we looked like two teenagers, dating, and skipping school—at least two out of three were correct.

We both took off our jackets and placed them on the sand so we would have somewhere to sit. Greg and I sat there in silence for a little bit, just listening to the peaceful sound of the waves crashing against each other. When Greg scratched his shoulder I saw a glimpse of something black on his arm.

"What is that," I asked, nodding towards his arm.

Greg looked down and grinned. "That…is my tattoo."

"You have a tattoo?"

He nodded and then raised the sleeve of his t-shirt so I could see it better. It was the picture of a mouth, just a mouth. The lips were spread open to reveal a set of teeth...with fangs...vampire fangs.

"Is that…" I started off.

Greg nodded. "Yeah. A vampire grin."

"Why?"

Greg started to blush. "Well, I kind of have this weird obsession with vampires."

Well, that stunned me. Who would have thought that Greg would have an interest in vampires? Lots of people are interested in vampires, but Greg just said he had an obsession. Obsession. Wow. And little did he know that one was sitting here beside him right now—except I don't have fangs.

"Wow," I said. That was all I could get to come out of my mouth. "That's…interesting."

"You sound like Allison…You think it's weird don't you? Admit it."

"It's not weird…It's just interesting like I said." I paused, trying to put my next sentence together in my head. "So what is it that you like about vampires?"

Greg shrugged. "Everything, I guess. For one, they're immortal. Staying the same age for the rest of your life is a really nice concept. Two, vampires are hot. Three, being in control of everything. They're at the top of the food chain. Four, the fangs."

_Fangs_. I absentmindedly ran my tongue over my teeth. No fangs.

"Who wouldn't want to be a vampire," Greg continued.

It's not everything it's cracked up to be, I said in my head. Having control is the hardest part. Over the past few weeks, I had adapted to Greg's scent. That didn't mean I wasn't tempted.

"What would you do if you met a vampire," I asked.

Greg shrugged. "I don't know…yet."

At that point, I honestly wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him so bad that I was vampire. I wanted to know what his reaction would be. It wasn't like Greg was some kind of vampire hunter or anything. He said it himself, he liked vampires and he probably wanted to meet one. Why shouldn't I just make it easier for him and say it right now? _Because you should let him figure it out on his own_, a voice said in my head.

"What are you thinking about," Greg asked, breaking me from my reverie. "Do you have an obsession with vampires too?"

I shook my head. "Just stuff."

Greg sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder again. He looked down at my chest and scooped up my necklace in his hand. It was the necklace the Cullens had given me when I had come to live with them. It was some kind of lavender stone in the background with the Cullen lion on the front. Greg held the pendant in his hand and stroked his thumb over the lion.

"Where did you get this," he asked.

"From the Cullens when I was adopted. Everyone in my family has something that looks like that except it's different on everyone."

"It's pretty cool," he said before dropping the necklace. Greg's fingers ran down the side of my neck and down to my collarbone. "Beautiful," he whispered.

I was sure that if my heart could beat, it would have stopped just then. Greg stared into my eyes and I held his gaze right back. I wanted to look away but it was impossible. But a part of me didn't want to…I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. Greg leaned in towards me and kissed my cheek. I completely froze and didn't stop him when he kissed my jaw…and then my neck.

My phone rang and I opened my eyes—I hadn't even realized they were closed. I took my phone out of my jacket pocket and saw that Renesmee was calling me.

"Hello," I answered.

"Oh, my God, Bree! Where are you? I haven't seen you all day," she said, sounding worried.

"I kind of…skipped school today."

"You…skipped school. Well, well. You know we only have one more class period left before school is out. Are you going to be here to pick me up or should I get a ride with Allison?"

"I'll be there," I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way right now."

"Okay, bye. I'll see in about an hour."

Renesmee hung up the phone and I did the same before turning to Greg. "Um…We should leave. I need to pick up Renesmee since school is almost over."

Greg nodded and we both put on our jackets. The ride back was silent except for the rock CD Greg had placed in the car to play. I didn't know who the band was, but it sounded kind of sad. I didn't care though; the only thing I could think about was the way Greg had just kissed me. He didn't kiss me on the lips though—only my cheek…my jaw…my neck… But the way it had all made me feel… I almost didn't know how to respond to what was going on in my head. It was all just a big jumble of confusion. I didn't want to think about it now though. I would save all that for later.

We arrived at the school a short time later and I saw that Renesmee was waiting for me in the student parking lot. I got out of the car and walked over to mine.

"Bree, wait," I heard Greg call for me.

I turned around and there he was standing in front of me. I was speechless.

"Listen," he started off. "I know that what I did back at the beach went a little too far and I'm sorry—"

"Don't be," I said interrupting him. "It's fine."

"I won't do it again," he said.

"You don't have to say that. If you do decide to kiss me again, I won't stop you."

Greg chuckled. "Alright, well, I'll see you at school on Monday."

I nodded and Greg gave me a hug. He kissed me on the cheek before pulling away and I didn't stop him, just like I said.

~.~.~.~.~

Please Review! i really want to know what you think.


	27. Sleepover

_Author's Note_: Hello Again! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! It really makes me feel good when i hear that you guys really like it :) But i have to be honest, i really dont know how this is going to end. I just write and write and i haven't exactly figured out who bree is going to pick. Maybe thats one of the reasons i'm going to be having a sequel. Just stick with me and i hope i wont disappoint. So here we go with another chapter...

DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything from the twilight saga, of course.

~.~.~.~.~

It was Saturday night and everyone in the house was getting ready to leave except for me. Renesmee and Jacob were on their way to the Forks High School dance and the rest of the family was taking another hunting trip to Canada. I decided I would stay this time so Jacob and Renesmee wouldn't be alone when they came home from the dance—it was mostly Edward's idea.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay alone tonight," Alice asked as she was adding the finishing touches to Renesmee's outfit. "You can still go to the dance."

"I'm sure, Alice. I'll be fine," I replied. "It's not like I'm going to have a party or something. I'm just going to sit here and watch movies all night."

"That's not interesting, Bree" Alice said shaking her head. "You need to work on your social skills."

"I'll be fine, Alice. Just make sure to bring me back some cute clothes from whatever mall you're going to."

Alice nodded while she put a necklace on Renesmee's neck. She ushered Renesmee and Jacob out the door and not long after that, the rest of the family left the house, leaving me alone. A lot of teenagers don't like being alone on a Saturday night, but that concept doesn't bother me. I love having time alone; it allows me some time to think and do what I want to do.

I decided to take a quick shower and put on my favorite Paramore t-shirt and matching pajama shorts. After getting changed into my clothes, I heard a steady knock coming from the front door. I slowly made my down the stairs and opened the front door.

Seth was standing there, looking apologetic. "Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"Um…I was kind of wondering if I could stay here tonight," Seth said.

I was speechless for a moment thinking of something insulting I could say to him. I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to ask if he could stay here. "Are you serious," I said. "I don't see you for weeks and now you just pop up and ask if you could stay here. What is your problem, Seth?"

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't come over but—"

"It's not that you didn't come over, Seth," I said interrupting him. "It's that you didn't even call and tell me what was going on. I don't even know what to think now. I was going to give you a chance, but then you just…walked out on me."

"I'm sorry," Seth said quietly. "I really am. But I have a good explanation for why I haven't been over here…I've been really busy with the pack and helping out to plan for Leah's wedding."

I didn't say anything. I stood there waiting for him to continue.

"I know that's probably not a good apology but I really am sorry. I should have called. We should have talked about what's going on between us."

We were both quiet for a moment, not saying anything. Seth was staring down at his feet and I did the same. Suddenly, he turned around and walked away from the door.

"Wait, Seth," I called. He turned around towards me and I could see that he really was sorry in his eyes. "You can stay here if you want."

Seth turned around and smiled, which in turn made me smile. "Let me go get my bag from my car," he said before turning back around.

I sighed. That's how it was with Seth and me. We couldn't really stay mad at each or even argue. At some point, we would both forgive each other for whatever it was that was bothering us. As I waited for Seth to come, I wondered whether this was the right thing—allowing Seth to spend the night. Was it okay for him to stay with me or was this just going to add to the confusion that was already plaguing our friendship.

Seth came back with his backpack, still smiling.

"So why do you need to stay here tonight," I asked.

"Well, Leah's fiancée is staying over there and I really don't feel like listening in on what they're going to be doing all night. So I was hoping that somebody would let me stay with them or else I would be sleeping in my car right now."

"So Leah is getting married now?"

"Yeah. Big surprise for everyone." Seth paused. "So, where can I sleep?"

"Um…on the couch, in a guest room, or on the floor. Take your pick."

"I guess I pick guest room," he said.

I led Seth upstairs to the room he could use. After Seth unpacked some of his things we watched a movie and just talked. Everything between us seemed to be back to normal and I was glad about that. I liked being friends with Seth and I hoped that nothing would come between us. But at the same time all I could think about was Greg.

~.~.~.~.~

The house was quiet except for Seth's snores from a room down the hall. Renesmee had texted me saying that her and Jacob were going to an after party until about 3 am. I decided to pass the time until morning by reading a book. I was just in the middle of chapter one when I heard a tapping on my bedroom window.

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_

I was thinking that maybe it was just a tree outside and the wind was blowing it against the window until I remembered that there was no tree outside my room. I placed a piece of paper in my book to mark where I stopped and walked over to the window. I pulled the curtains aside and gazed around and down.

There, standing outside, was the outline of a person. But the closer I looked, I realized that I knew that person. It was Greg. I opened the window and peered down at him.

"Bree, is that you," he asked, yelling and whispering at the same time.

"Yes, it's me. What are you doing?"

Greg stumbled forward. I could see that he was wearing black dress pants, a white button-down shirt, and he was holding the matching jacket in his hand. He must have just come from the dance.

"I need to talk to you," Greg said. His words were a little slurred…like he'd been drinking.

"I think you should go home, Greg."

I was just about to close the curtains when Greg yelled, "No, no, no. That's what I need to talk to you about…Come outside for a minute."

I sighed. "Alright. Just stay there."

I closed the window and went downstairs and around the house to where Greg was still standing there waiting for me. "Okay, what do you want?"

Greg coughed and then swallowed. "Can I crash here tonight?" His breath smelled like alcohol. He had definitely been drinking.

"Why do you need to stay here," I asked. The last thing I needed right now was for both of the guys in my life staying in my house on the same night. That was just a disaster waiting to happen.

"I can't go home. If my mom sees me trashed like this, she's going to take my car away for months."

"Well, I guess you should have thought about that before you drank…God, what did you do? Take a bath in tequila?"

Greg covered his mouth and swallowed again…like he was trying to keep something down. "Please let me stay here. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Why don't you stay at Allison's?"

"If I stay with Allison tonight, she is going to take advantage of the state I'm in. Bad things happen when I'm drunk." Greg was staring at me with a puppy dog face. "Please let me stay here. I will do anything for you…anything. Just please."

I stood there staring at Greg. This was a bad idea but I honestly couldn't just leave him here outside. And I definitely could not let him drive home. Like Greg had said: Bad things happen when you're drunk. He could have a car accident on the way home. "Fine," I said finally.

"Thank you. I owe—" Greg stopped suddenly stopped talking. He quickly turned away from me and bent towards the ground…puking his guts out.

"Oh!" I couldn't say anything more as I watched Greg vomit…Ew, vomit. I had never liked to see people throw up when I was human and the smell of it then made me want to die. But now, I felt like I was about to puke.

Greg groaned and rolled over with his back against the ground. His eyes were closed and I thought he was asleep. But I think he was just unconscious. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to get closer to him or not. The smell of the alcohol mixed with puke was…repulsive.

I walked closer to Greg and bent down towards him. "Greg?" The only thing that moved when I called him was his chest as it rose up and down. "Greg, are you okay?" Of course he was not okay. He just puked beside my house.

I contemplated what I was supposed to do now. Again, I couldn't just leave him outside lying beside a puddle of puke. I sighed, picked Greg up in my arms, and walked in the house. I took Greg upstairs to one of the guest rooms. After walking in the room I laid him down on the bed and sat beside him.

Greg was breathing peacefully, asleep. I was sure he probably wouldn't even remember what happened tomorrow morning. All of this would be a dream. At that moment I had an idea. I wasn't sure why I had it, but something had been bothering me for a while and I wanted to try it. I wanted to tell Greg I was a vampire. I knew that if I said something now he wouldn't hear me, but at least it was a start in telling him my secret. I wanted so badly for Greg to know about me, I just wasn't sure if I was ready for him to really know now. I guess I needed a little practice and why not try it out on the sleeping Greg.

I took a deep breath. "You want to know something, Greg," I said. I looked over at him; he was still asleep. There was no chance he was about to wake up right now so I continued. "I have a secret I want to tell you and you have to promise you won't tell anyone…I'm a vampire." I turned around and saw that Greg's eyes were still closed from sleep. I felt better though. Even if Greg was sleeping and there was no chance of waking him, I felt like sometime in the future I would have the courage to actually tell him.

I stood up from the bed and left the room, closing the door behind me.

~.~.~.~.~

It was early morning and everyone was sleeping. Jacob had brought Renesmee home late last night—or rather this morning. I was watching a Harry Potter movie to pass the time when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The person coming down the steps came and sat beside me. I turned to see Greg, smiling. He was still wearing his white button-down shirt and dress pants from the school dance.

"You're up early," he said.

"So are you," I replied smiling back.

Greg wrapped his arm around my shoulders like usual. "So, you're watching Harry Potter."

I nodded. "I really like the movies."

Greg squirmed around in his seat and sighed. "Um…I'm really sorry about the whole puking thing last night. I probably should not have drunk anything at all."

"It's okay. You just had a little bit too much."

"Yeah…and thanks for not just leaving me outside. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem," I said, keeping my eyes on the TV screen.

"So...who is that guy upstairs that's snoring?"

"Oh," I started. I had forgotten that I had another guy upstairs sleeping. "That…is Seth."

"Seth?"

"He's a friend and he needed a place to stay just like you."

"Oh…He was snoring really loud."

I smiled and turned my attention back on the movie; Greg did the same. I laid my head down on his shoulder and we watched the rest of the movie in peace. At least until the rest of the people staying the house started waking up. Renesmee came downstairs first and sat down on my other side. And then Seth came down…

He stood beside the couch where everyone was sitting, watching TV. He looked at Renesmee, then at me, and finally at Greg. "Who are you," he asked staring directly at Greg.

Greg stood up and outstretched his hand towards Seth. "Hey, I'm Greg. Bree's friend from school."

Seth nodded up and down. "So you're Greg." I saw the realization in Seth's eyes. He looked at me and raised one eyebrow.

Everyone was quiet for a moment and a type of awkward silence hung in the air. "Well, I'm hungry," Renesmee said. "So I'm going to go fix me some cereal and call mom." She got off the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"Um…I should probably leave," Greg said. "I'm sure my mom is wondering where I am…who I'm staying with." He rose to leave and I stood with him. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I'll see you at school on Monday." He pulled me into a tight hug and I wrapped my arms around him. But standing right behind Greg was Seth, rolling his eyes.

~.~.~.~.~

I'm sorry that was such an uneventful chapter (except for the puking) but i promise that the next few chapters will really surprise you. I'm so excited for you guys to read them! I'll try and update as soon as possible. Please Review and tell me who you think bree will end up with. Are you Team Seth or Team Greg?

P.S. 10 days til my birthday! :D


	28. Blood

_Author's Note_: Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, & story alerts this past week! You guys are truly amazing! Just a heads up for any of the new readers, this fanfiction is not based on _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_. I made this fanfic way before that came out and i dont know anything about the novella anyway. (I haven't gotten a chance to read it yet)

But anyway, here's the new chapter. And just for a head's up, this chapter contains something that i know Stephenie Meyer would never allow in the twilight saga novels. But this is my fanfiction and i add whatever i want in them. Just look out for something that happens at the end of this chapter. it will surprise you...Please Review, tell me what you think.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the twilight saga. I only own the plot of this fanfiction.

~.~.~.~.~

"So when are you going to tell him," Seth asked one day as I getting ready to go over to Greg's house. I was trying to decide what shirt I should wear with my favorite skinny jeans.

"Tell who what," I asked innocently.

Seth was sitting on my bed flipping through some kind of magazine he borrowed from Emmett. It looked like an old _Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition_. "Greg," he replied. "When are you going to tell him you're a vampire?"

"I already told him," I lied. Or at least I wasn't technically lying. I had told him, he just wasn't awake when I said it.

"Really?"

"No, not really," I said.

"What do mean 'not really'," Seth asked, flipping past another page of the magazine and cocking his head to the side like he was trying to see something better.

"Well, I told him…but he was asleep. So he didn't hear me."

Seth laughed. "You are going to truly tell him, right. I mean, you can't keep it a secret from him forever."

"Why do you care?"

He shrugged. "No reason…I'm just saying that you should probably tell him."

"I know. I'm just waiting for the right time."

~.~.~.~.~

I finally chose what shirt I wanted to wear: just a plain black t-shirt. After an awkward conversation about telling Greg my secret, I was able to leave. I wasn't sure what Seth really thought about Greg. We hadn't talked about it but I knew Seth didn't really like him. But Seth knew what he was talking about. I did really need to tell Greg about me. I couldn't keep it from him forever.

But what was I afraid of? It wasn't like Greg was going to freak out or something. He had said it himself that he liked the idea of vampires. But I still couldn't find the courage to actually tell him face to face. I need to tell him, but I need to find a good time to do it. But when?

By that time I had arrived at Greg's house. He said he wanted me to come over so we could work on some homework together. I'd never been to his house before, but Greg had given me directions. I stopped my car at a nice two story house in an unfamiliar part of town. The only car parked outside was Greg's. I hopped out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Greg's voice yell from inside the house. "The door's open."

I walked the house. "It's me. Bree," I said.

"I'm in the kitchen."

I followed Greg's voice to find him in a large and beautifully decorated kitchen. Everything was white and black along with a stainless steel microwave and matching refrigerator.

"Wow. I never knew you had such a big house," I said.

Greg smiled. "Not as big as yours…Would you like a tour?"

"Sure," I replied while returning the smile.

Greg started walking and I followed him. We walked a little ways until we reached the living room. "Well, this is the family room. But since I don't have much of a family I don't really come in here." I looked around and again, this room was decorated just as nicely as the kitchen but with a different color scheme. Pictures hung all around the walls and the furniture looked almost too pretty to use. I walked over to a part of the room where the fireplace was and above it there were many pictures of Greg, a very pretty woman, and a little girl.

"Is this your mom," I asked, referring to the woman in a picture with blond hair and striking green eyes just like Greg's.

"Yeah."

"Is she home?"

"No," he said rolling his eyes. "She's in Seattle with her boyfriend…he's married." Greg gave me a cocky grin. "Well, then. Let's go upstairs."

I nodded and he led the way. There were three bedrooms upstairs along with two bathrooms. "That's my mom's room," Greg said as he nodded towards the first bedroom we reached. He passed the second bedroom that had a pink flower on the door, but he didn't refer to it as anyone's room. I figured it belonged to the little girl on some of the pictures downstairs. We finally reached the bedroom at the end of the hall which had a sign hanging on the door saying, 'Do Not Enter.'

"And this is my room," he said. "Don't be afraid. I'll let you come in."

Greg opened the door and motioned one of his hands for me to enter. I walked in and smelled something…but it was a good smell, which was surprising to me. I had never been in a guy's bedroom but I always had this idea that their room would smell weird…or even moldy. But Greg's room smelled good even though he had clothes scattered everywhere on the floor and I honestly wasn't sure whether they were clean or dirty. He had a TV, laptop, and something that looked like a play station game console. There was a large black bed close to the window and on top of the bed was a guitar.

"You play the guitar," I asked, taking a seat on his bed.

"Yeah. A little. Keeps my head straight."

I turned around and spotted some pictures on his bedside table. He had a few photos with some guys that I recognized from school. I noticed one picture was of a girl with pretty black hair. She wasn't looking forward to whoever was taking the picture. Instead her attention was on the person beside her. The girl had a beautiful smile on her face…the girl was me.

"How did you get a picture of me?"

"That was taken a few weeks ago. The guys were taking pictures of everybody at the table. You weren't even paying attention."

I smiled. "I like it."

"Me too."

There was another picture beside mine. It was of Greg and an older man that looked like him. They both had the same hair and the same smile. "That's my dad," Greg said when he noticed I was looking at the picture. "Him and my mom divorced a few years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I think everyone knew they were going to divorce sometime. That marriage was crap."

"So, do you have a sister," I asked. "I saw the little girl on the picture downstairs…" I slowly cut off my sentence. I watched as Greg's facial expression changed from being happy and sarcastic to being…sad. "Is something wrong?"

"I guess you could say I _used_ to have a sister."

"What do you mean?"

"Her name was Bethany. She died a few years ago when I was thirteen; she was six…It was accident…I got mad at my mom and dad…so I stole the car keys and tried to drive off by myself just to see if they would care…I didn't know she was behind the car…I backed out and…"

He couldn't finish his sentence; he didn't need to. Greg's eyes were staring in front of him…looking at nothing but the past. Tears were building in his eyes and at that point I wanted to cry…I wanted to cry with him. I grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it. "You were just a kid. You didn't know any better…I guess I shouldn't have brought that up. You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to."

Greg turned towards me. "I wanted to. I've never told anyone else that—not any of my friends at school. Not even Allison knows. But it just felt _right_ to tell you."

I had mixed feelings over Greg. It made me feel good to know that he trusted me with something he had never told anyone. But at that same time, I felt horrible. Here he was spilling his heart out to me, telling me everything, and I couldn't tell him about myself. He knew nothing about me and that saddened me. I wish that I could find the courage to tell him now, but I still couldn't. It would be so easy to just blurt it out right now. But what if he didn't believe me?

Greg sighed. "Well, I'm starving. My mom bought me my favorite the other day: tomatoes."

"Your favorite food is tomatoes?"

He smiled and nodded. I followed him out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a tomato from the refrigerator and a cutting board from across the kitchen. I stood to the side in front a nearby counter.

"Hey, can you hand me the butcher knife from the drawer right beside you," Greg asked, pointing to the drawer he was referring to.

I grabbed the knife out and handed it to him. "Why do you want to use a butcher knife? Wouldn't it be safer just to use some kind of other knife," I suggested.

"Who needs safety," Greg replied giving me crooked grin. "Do you want any tomatoes?"

"No thanks."

Greg turned around and began cutting up the tomato into slices while I silently prayed to myself that he would be able to handle himself and not have any accidents with the knife. But of course, not all prayers can be answered…

I heard Greg hiss from pain as the knife made a small cut on his left index finger. "_Shit_. Cut myself with the knife," he mumbled.

I smelt his blood before I even saw it. It was only one drop of blood and yet, the smell seemed to envelop the whole room. The scent wrapped around me, tempting to overthrow everything I had ever worked towards. I focused on my breathing. _It's okay_, I told myself. _It's just a little blood._ Nothing major. I can do this.

"Um…are you okay," I managed to ask in a strained voice.

"Yeah," he said turning around towards me. "Just a little cut."

I unconsciously backed away from Greg as he showed me his finger with the small horizontal cut. The scent was stronger now and I stared at my own feet not wanting to look at his finger. Greg saw my reaction. "You get squeamish around blood," he questioned.

"Something like that."

He stepped closer to me and the scent of his blood seemed to wrap around me tighter, choking me. "Don't you need to get a band aid or something," I asked.

"Not right now." He stared into my eyes with something I couldn't comprehend. He looked at me like he knew a secret that no one else knew…like he knew something that he wasn't supposed to know…There was almost no space between us and I was sure I wouldn't be able to resist much longer.

"I know what you are," he continued.

"_What_?"

"You told me other night…when you thought I was asleep. I was but not completely. If you really are a vampire than…you're tempted right now…"

"I think you should back away from me right now…I should leave."

"No. It's okay. I know you want to—I can see it your eyes. Just take a taste."

I shook my head in disbelief. "No. I can't."

"It's okay. I trust you. Just one taste."

My eyes were suddenly glued to the little drop of blood that leaked from the cut on Greg's finger. His words continued to repeat in my head: _Just one taste_. I questioned myself. What was wrong with just one taste? It's not like Greg was freaked out about it; he wanted me to do it...and so did I. But I knew it wrong. _Just one taste_. I'm not going to bite him or anything. It's the bite that changes the person…and I'm not planning on doing that. _Just one taste_…

Greg lifted his hand and placed the cut finger on my lips. The drop of blood lingered there and I licked it off. His finger was still on my lip and with my own hands I pulled his finger towards my mouth and sucked The hot liquid exploded in my mouth tempting my control. _Just one taste_… I had to stop; I couldn't let this continue. But that one little drop assualted my senses and I wanted more...I needed more. But I had to _stop_.

I pushed Greg away from me and in less than five seconds I was out of his house.

~.~.~.~.~

Probably didn't see that one coming, did you. Or maybe you did, because you were paying attention to the title. Hope you liked it. Please Review and i'll try and update later this week! :)


	29. Visitors

**_Author's Note_**: Hello again, lovely readers. Thank you for adding my story to your favorites & story alerts. And thank you for the encouraging reviews. Yes, i was thinking about the episode of vampire diaries where anna tasted jeremy's blood (one of my fav shows!) I said i would update later this week & here i am with a new chapter. yay!

So just a little heads up for this chapter, you may want to refer back to chapters 6 and 7 to remember some things :) Bree gets a little surprise visit from some people.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything from the twilight saga.

~.~.~.~.~

I decided not to go to school today. Not only was it because of the blood thing between Greg and me but also because it was sunnier than a day in Florida. I needed to get my head together and I wanted to forget about what had happened yesterday, but I knew I couldn't. Sometime in the near future, Greg was going to want to talk to me and he was going to want to know the whole truth. But was I truly ready for that?

I blasted my music, hoping that I could think about the beats of my favorite songs instead of the taste of Greg's blood. That was maybe the worst mistake of my life. What if I hadn't stopped myself? What if I had actually bitten him? I was so glad Edward wasn't home to hear my every thought. I needed to deal with this myself and I didn't need everyone to know.

My bedroom door opened and Seth walked in. "What's up," he said cheerfully.

"Nothing much."

"Something going on? Are you having some problems?"

"Nothing you would understand," I replied. "It's a vampire thing."

"Oh, gross…Um…do you want me to leave…give you some space?"

"No," I said while shaking my head. "I want you to stay."

Seth nodded and came to sit on the bed beside me. I curled up next to him while he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. And then, everything seemed back to normal with us, just like it was before I had even met Greg. We sat together in silence but it wasn't awkward like it had been recently. I sat there resting my head against his chest. Seth's warm body was comfortable and when he was around I completely forgot everything. I didn't have a care in the world. This was where I was supposed to be—with Seth. And yet, I yearned for something more, but I wasn't sure what it was.

I wasn't sure how long Seth and I had been sitting there, comforted by each other's company, but I heard someone saying my name. I sat up straight to pay more attention and realized it was Emmett. "Bree," he yelled from downstairs. "There's someone here to see you."

I groaned internally. My peaceful moments had ended too soon. I knew that downstairs Greg was waiting for me and now was the time to tell him. I knew it was time for the truth. As if Seth already knew what I was thinking, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "You have to tell him," he said. I nodded and Seth pulled me into one his bear hugs and kissed my forehead.

I went downstairs and Seth followed me. But when I was walking down the steps, I realized that Greg wasn't there at all. I saw that Emmett was talking to two girls and shaking their hands. "Nice to meet you," Emmett said. "Bree has told us nothing about you…just kidding." Their heads were turned away from me so I couldn't see their faces. One girl had auburn colored hair and was taller than the one that had jet black and really long hair. Their scent told me they were human but why in the world would they be asking for me?

"Here she comes," Emmett announced pointing to where I was. I finally reached the bottom of the steps with Seth beside me and the two girls turned their heads towards me.

My mouth dropped open as I saw the faces of the two girls in front of me and their names came to my mind. I saw that Seth had done the same thing—his mouth had dropped open and his eyes were wide as he saw the resemblance between me and the other girl with the long dark hair.

Hayley, my best friend from high school in Seattle, and Stella, my younger sister, were standing right in front of me. I had seen Hayley not too long ago when I had visited Seattle. She hadn't changed at all. But I was stunned at how much my sister and I looked alike—she was like a mini me.

"Wow," Emmett said. "You can just feel the awkward in the air."

Nobody said anything. I didn't have any kind of clue of what I should say.

"I'm going to go get Carlisle," Emmett announced and I nodded. If anybody would know what to do, it would be Carlisle.

I finally found the courage to say something. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you," Hayley replied. "Stella wanted to see you."

I looked over at Stella, who was smiling, and back to Hayley. I couldn't believe that they were here…in the same house as me. I turned my head to see that Seth was still staring wide eyed. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Stella since he saw her…

"Um…do you want to sit down," I asked them. They all nodded and I showed the way towards the living room. "Are you coming," I asked Seth, who was still standing in the same place.

"Um…no," he said. "I-I need to talk to…um…Sam…and Jacob."

"Are you okay?"

He wouldn't look at me and I couldn't figure out what his sudden problem was at all. Upstairs he'd been calm and comforting and now he was just acting weird.

"I don't know…I-I'll see you later, okay."

"Yeah…see you."

Seth left and I wasn't really sure when the next time I'd see him would be. I wondered what was wrong. I walked into the living room to see that Carlisle was there shaking hands with Hayley and Stella and introducing himself.

"Are you old friends of Bree's," he asked politely.

Hayley nodded. "Bree and I were best friends in high school and Stella is Bree's younger sister."

"Oh, I see the resemblance between Bree and Stella." Carlisle sat down on the couch across from where Hayley and Stella were sitting and I took a seat beside Carlisle.

"How did you guys know where I was," I asked.

"My fiancé is a police officer. All I had to do was give him your license plate information."

I nodded to myself. I had forgotten that Alex was Hayley's fiancé and he did work for the police.

"I knew it was you," Hayley continued. "I just didn't know why you kept disagreeing and saying you weren't."

"I wasn't supposed to be there," I started. "I couldn't tell you it was me because you would ask questions I wouldn't be allowed to tell you the truth."

"Why not," Stella asked suddenly.

"Because it's very complicated," I replied. "I'm sorry."

"Can you tell us now," she asked.

I shook my head. "I—"

"Can," Carlisle interrupted. "You can tell your family what happened. I think you should. They have a right to know. Whether or not they believe is their choice though."

I stared at Carlisle and then at Hayley and Stella. "Okay," I said. "I'll tell you guys the truth." I started at the very beginning. I told them about that night, how Adam and I had snuck out. Hayley smiled at that part and I explained to them what really happened at the park. I told them about how when I woke up I was a completely different person—the way I looked, the way I acted, who I was. I told them what I had become…I was a vampire. I told them both all about Victoria and Riley and what they really wanted from me and Adam. I explained how I had met the Cullens and the pain of that day threatened to come forward as I recalled the events of what happened with Adam. I even told them about how I was attending school in Forks but I didn't say anything about Greg or Seth…

"I know that all this sounds crazy, but it's the truth," I said finishing off my story. "I really want you both to believe me. But if you don't, that's okay. I'll understand."

I looked at both Hayley and Stella. Hayley had tears streaming down her face and Stella's facial expression was blank. "I believe you," Stella said. "I believe it all."

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Carlisle was smiling. "You do," I asked. "You believe me?"

Stella nodded and so did Hayley. "It makes sense," Stella said. "You look a little different than the last time I saw you but you haven't aged a bit. You look the same age. Your skin is so pale. Your eyes are a completely different color but it doesn't look like you have contacts in."

"Very perceptive," Carlisle said. "I'm glad you believe her because it is the truth…Well, I'll leave you three alone so you can catch up."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I told him before he left the room. "For everything."

I turned back towards my sister and my best friend and I was so happy that they knew everything about me. If only it was that easy with Greg.

"I've missed you guys so much," I said.

"I've missed you, too," Stella said. "You should come back with us…come back home."

I frowned. "I can't."

"What do you mean," Stella asked, looking slightly offended.

"Stella, I'm a vampire. Not everybody can know about me. After a while, people start to notice that you don't change and then you have to move on. It won't be soon from now when the Cullens have to move to a different city."

"Well, when they move," Stella started. "Then you can come to Portland and stay with me…and mom…and dad. They miss you so much."

"I know that. But I can't. If I come back with you, people will ask questions. They'll want to know what happened to the others and I won't be able to tell them that they're dead."

"But it's not like you're coming back to Seattle," she argued. "Or do not want to come back at all?"

"I do, Stella. I want to come home, but I can't. But I _can_ visit."

"Okay," she said. "You _will_ visit."

I nodded. Hayley, Stella, and I spent the rest of our time talking about anything we could. They told me stories about everything that happened since I had changed and I told them stories about what it was like being a vampire. I promised Stella that I would come and visit her as soon as I could. It was almost sunset and I saw outside that it was back to being another cloudy evening in Forks. Hayley announced that she needed to get Stella back home and we all said our goodbyes.

"Bye," I said as I gave them both hugs.

When I opened the door, Greg was standing outside with his hand raised as if he was going to knock. Hayley and Stella both smiled at him before leaving. I watched as they drove off in Hayley's car and I was left alone with Greg. I knew this time would come sooner or later.

~.~.~.~.~

Please Review! Hope you liked it. Finally time for Bree to have that talk with Greg in the next chapter. And what is going on with Seth? Tell me what you think. Just Press that review button below :)


	30. The Truth

**A/N:** Hey! I'm back with another new chapter. Today is a great day! It's my birthday so i decided to go on and update! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Something special between Bree and Greg, but dont worry, Seth will be coming back in chapter 32. so stay tuned :) Oh, and just a heads up, in my fanfiction, its around November. I hope that doesn't confuse you.

**Disclaimer: i own nothing from twilight, but i wouldn't mind taking over the franchise for once**

**Please Review**

* * *

Greg stood there outside the door. It felt like it had been forever since the last time I had seen him, but it was only yesterday.

"Hey," I said finally.

"Hey."

"Do you want to take a walk with me," I asked.

"Um…yeah," he said nodding.

I walked out into the cloudy sunset and closed the door behind me. I led the way around the house and into the woods close by. Greg followed me silently and I wondered how much I was going to be able to tell him. It had been so easy with Hayley and Stella, but it just seemed to me like this was going to be a lot harder than I expected.

We walked along for a little while. The only sounds between us were our feet as they crunched on the forest floor. We didn't say a word to each other as we continued walking. The silence seemed to wrap around me so tight, mocking me. I couldn't take it anymore and I finally stopped in the middle of the forest beside Bella and Edward's little cottage.

I took a deep breath, not sure where to start. "You shouldn't have done what you did," I said.

"But you liked it," Greg replied.

"And that was the problem…If I hadn't been able to control myself anymore, something bad could have happened."

"But everything was fine," he said. "And I trusted you."

"But you still shouldn't have done it."

"Okay…I'm sorry," Greg said and then paused. "But you could have told me the truth. You should have told me that you were a vampire. I don't have a problem with it…why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared…nervous," I replied. "I wasn't sure if you would take me seriously or not. I thought that you would probably think I was just saying that just to make you happy."

"I would have believed you though," Greg said grinning. "I always thought you seemed a little weird. Like maybe not everything fit."

I smiled and leaned against the cottage. I was glad Edward and Bella weren't inside now. They had decided to stay in Canada for another week instead of coming back to Forks. "I'm sorry I never told you before. You don't hate me, do you?"

Greg stepped closer to me and grinned. "Of course not. I can't be mad at you."

"Good," I said smiling. "I don't know what I'd do if you were mad at me. You're one of my best friends and I would hate that."

Greg sat down on the ground and I did the same. "So what happens now—since I know your secret?"

"You don't know the whole story," I said. "Do you want me to tell you?" Greg nodded and I told him the same thing that I had told Hayley and Stella. He listened attentively to every word and didn't say anything. At some points he would look concerned and then he would smile. I finished my mini biography and waited to see if Greg would want to know anything else.

He sat there staring ahead, letting the entire information sink in. "What's it like being a vampire," Greg asked finally.

"It has its ups and downs," I started. "I see everything…hear everything. I'm really fast and strong. I have a lot of time to do whatever I want since I don't sleep anymore. That can be kind of annoying—"

"Wait," Greg interrupted. "You don't sleep?" I shook my head. "At all?"

"Nope."

"…Well, you've told me some of the good things," he said. "Now what are bad things about being a vampire?"

"Um…being in control is probably one of the hardest parts…"

"Is it hard for you to be around me?"

"It's harder today because now that I've tasted your blood, I'll always want more," I replied. "But I think I can adapt pretty well."

"I'm so sorry about that," Greg said. "I never wanted to cause you any kind of problems."

"It's okay," I said. "It was partly my fault too…I shouldn't have done it in the first place."

We were both quiet for a while. The only sounds I could hear were the birds flying above, the whistling of wind, Greg's calm breathing and the sound of his heartbeat. Every beat reminded me of the blood that pulsed through his veins…the blood that I had tasted just the day before. It was harder for me to be so close to him since the incident, but I would get used to it in time. All I needed was time. But I wasn't sure if I had that time…

"The Cullens will be leaving soon," I blurted out. I wasn't sure why I said it but I felt like it should be said.

"Why," Greg asked.

"Vampires don't age. The Cullens have been staying here in Forks for a long time now. People start to realize something is strange when people don't have changes in their appearances…"

"And when they leave, you'll leave," he said.

I nodded. "I'm not sure when though. But it will probably be soon…maybe in May or June."

"Then you still have time," Greg said. "We still have time." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I scooted closer to him and laid my head down on his shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Before you and the Cullens leave…will you change me?"

I jumped up from Greg and stood in front of him. "_What_?" I should have known that he would have asked me sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before he finally suggested it. But I was surprised that he had asked me so soon. He wasn't wasting any time.

"I want you to change me," he said standing up too. "I want to be like you. I want to be a vampire."

I shook my head. "No. I can't…I can't change you."

"Of course you can," he said. "Please. I'm not asking you just because you are a vampire, I'm asking you because I really like you…and I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry...I can't."

"Why," Greg pleaded. "Why won't you change me?"

"Because," I started. "This isn't something I would have chosen for someone else. I was changed because someone wanted to use me to hurt someone else. That person didn't care anything about the way I felt. I didn't have a choice. I didn't want this…I don't really think you want this either."

"Yes, I do," he said. "I want this. I want all of this. I know you probably don't feel the same way as I do, but I don't care. I love you and that's all that matters to me."

I froze and felt my eyes widen in disbelief. Did he just say he _loved_ me? I shook my head again. "No…You can't love me…You shouldn't love me…"

Greg stepped closer to me and cupped my face in his hands. "But I do. I don't want you leave me."

"Then you have to leave me," I whispered.

Greg shook his head. "I'm not leaving either. You can't get rid of me this easily—not yet. I love you, Bree."

I didn't want to believe any of what he was saying but I knew it was the truth. And that scared me…the truth scared me. He loved me and some part of me loved him back. I looked up into his eyes and I just _knew_. I couldn't stay away from him. Greg bent his face down towards mine and everything just seemed to fall into place. His lips pressed to mine and I knew this was what I wanted. Greg's hands slid down my neck, past my shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. Our lips moved in sync and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I wasn't sure how long we'd been kissing but I did notice that it was getting pretty dark outside. I slowly pulled my lips away from his but he continued to kiss me—my cheek, my neck.

"Greg, I think you should stop," I said.

I felt him smile against my collar bone. "Why," I asked innocently. "This is the best part."

"You don't want to tempt me too much," I said. "And you should probably be getting home."

"I don't have a curfew. I can stay out as late as I want."

I sighed. "Come on," I said taking his hand in mine and leading him out of the woods. We walked for a short time, holding hands, until we reached Greg's car.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said smiling. I gently pulled his face down to mine and kissed him goodbye.

Greg grinned at me. "Bye. See you tomorrow."

I was still smiling as I watched him drive off. And I was still thinking about him as I went into the house and up to my room. Alice was there grinning like a fool. I knew she'd probably seen all of it.

"You're in love," she announced as she began picking out my clothes for school tomorrow.

I smiled. Maybe Alice was telling the truth. Maybe I was love. What other explanation was there for the way I was feeling now? Everything seemed perfect and I had no worries. I knew that Greg _loved _me, and I loved him back. What could possibly go wrong?

**I'll try and update again as soon as possible and hopefully that chapter is a little longer than this one. I have a BIG surprise in the next chapter. hehe**

**It's my birthday, so press that review button :) **


	31. Can You Keep A Secret?

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the birthday wishes and reviews. And also thank you to those of you who added this story to your favorites and alerts. Your encouragment helps me a lot. Well, i only have three more chapters left in this fanfic before its completed. i know, its so sad :( BUT, i will be starting on the sequel. yay! :) But, here's chapter 31 for you and Bree is going to learn someone else's secret. Do you have any idea of who it might be? Read more to find out...**

**DISCLAMIER: i do not own the twilight characters or twilight saga**

I got ready for school in happy spirits. I was actually excited to go to school, but for one reason: Greg. I hadn't stopped thinking about him since our last time together. I was so relieved that he finally knew about me being a vampire. I was still happy when I finally realized what Alice wanted me to wear to school that day, which was very school _inappropriate_. But Alice said I would be fine, no one would care.

Renesmee and I set off that morning later than usual, but I didn't care. I was still surprisingly happy.

"Why are you in such a good mood today," Renesmee asked while I was parking the car in the Forks High School lot.

"It's hard to explain," I said. "Everything just went so well yesterday, that I'm still feeling good today. Why? Is it wrong for me to be happy?"

"No," she said. "But I've never seen you this happy before. Tell me what's going on." I quickly filled her in on all the events from the past day starting with Hayley and Stella and ending with Greg. "Oh, sounds like you did have a good day." I nodded. "But where was Seth in all this?"

I kind of slumped down in my seat and thought about Seth. _Where was Seth_? "I don't know," I replied truthfully. "He left after he met Hayley and Stella. He was acting really weird. I guess he wasn't feeling well. Maybe he ate too much."

Renesmee laughed and then looked out the passenger side window. "Oh! There's Allison. I'll talk to you after school."

I nodded and she hopped out of car, joining Allison into the school. I looked across the parking lot and saw Greg's car. He was already in school. I scanned the hallways once I got into the school, listening in for the just the right conversation. And then I heard him right down the hallway talking to one of his friends. It sounded like they were disagreeing over something. I followed the voices.

"You two _are not_ together," one of the guys said. I recognized the voice as Jeremy's.

"Yes, we are," Greg replied to Jeremy. "We may not be official but we totally kissed last night."

"Yeah right," Jeremy argued. "You and Bree? She's way too hot for you, dude. She's out of your league."

"Whatever. I'm telling you, Jeremy. Bree and I have something."

"So you're dating," Jeremy questioned him.

There was pause. "Yeah. We are."

"Okay, so prove it. Here she comes," Jeremy announced.

I walked up to the two boys and smiled. "Hey Jeremy. Hey Greg." Greg gave me a crooked grin and Jeremy narrowed his eyes.

"Bree, are you and Greg—"

"Dude," Greg interrupted him. "Don't you have something you should be doing, Jeremy?"

"No. I was asking Bree a question….Bree, are you and Greg dating?"

Greg groaned and turned his head away from me. I smiled. "Does this answer your question," I asked as I pulled Greg's face around to me and kissed him. I ran my hands through his hair and he deepened the kiss. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jeremy had a wide-eyed expression and his mouth was hanging open in disbelief. I was also completely aware that half the hallway had stopped what they were doing and were staring at Greg and I with the same look as Jeremy.

I pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Jeremy while Greg leaned against a nearby locker looking smug.

"No way," Jeremy said before turning away and walking off down the hallway.

I laughed and turned around towards Greg, who was still leaning against a locker with a dazed expression. "You okay," I asked.

"More than okay," he replied grinning. "I'm just perfect. Can we do that again?"

I laughed and intertwined my fingers with his. "Maybe later. We should get to class." Greg smiled and we turned together and walked to class, holding hands. Everything seemed so surreal about our relationship. A little while ago, I was telling myself there was no way I could ever be involved with Greg and now I'm walking to class, holding hands with him. It made no sense but it made me smile.

All day, it was the same thing. Greg would walk with me to class and give me a kiss before turning away to leave. People around would stare in disbelief and whisper to each other. It was really fun to have your classmates hanging on your every move, just waiting to see what the new couple would do.

During lunch, it was no different. I sat with Greg and his friends like usual except people from different tables around the cafeteria would glance our way. I could have heard what they were saying if I paid more attention, but I ignored it all—until I heard Allison, Greg's ex-girlfriend, talking to Renesmee.

I spotted them across the room at their usual table. Renesmee sat in between Allison and another girl whose name I didn't know. Allison had her head turned to where Greg and I were sitting, staring at me with the worst expression.

"Allison is giving me the stank eye," I said aloud to Greg, who laughed.

"Forget about her," he replied. "She's just jealous." Greg gave me a kiss on the cheek and I saw out of the corner of my eye, that Allison had grabbed her purse and left the cafeteria.

The rest of the lunch period seemed to go by in blur. Greg walked with me to my Health class like always. We stood outside the classroom for as long as possible. With just a minute to spare before the tardy bell rang, I reached up a softly pressed my lips to his. He responded quickly, pressing his mouth to mine harder each time. I felt hands travel down my waist, past my hip, to rest firmly on the back of my thigh. We were definitely getting carried away—

"Mr. Warner. Miss Cullen," I heard a very stern voice say behind us. How had I not even heard that person coming? I must have been paying too much attention to Greg. I turned around to see Mr. Hagan the Forks High School principal. "This is a learning facility, not the back seat of a Cadillac," he continued.

"Sorry," Greg said grinning. "Got carried away."

"May I suggest that you two get carried away on your own time then…when you're not in school," Mr. Hagan said. "Now separate from each other and scurry along to class before I give you both demerits for PDA and tardiness."

I moved Greg's hand, which was still on my leg, and backed away from him. We both watched as Mr. Hagan walked away towards another hallway.

"Fascist bastard," Greg mumbled under in his breath.

"You should go," I said smiling.

"Okay," Greg said sarcastically before lifting my hand to his lips and kissing it like a gentleman. I watched as he walked off to his own class and then walked into the Health classroom just seconds before the bell rang.

"Ah, Miss Cullen," Mr. Brown, my Health teacher, said. "Nice of you to join us. Before you sit down, I need you to go run an errand for me."

I nodded. "Sure."

"Allison Christopher is still in the restroom. One of her friends came and told me that she might be late for class. Would you mind fetching her? I want her in this classroom before I start the video presentation."

"Yeah," I said before turning and walking out of the room. Out of the all the people that Mr. Brown wanted to go "fetch" Allison, it had to be me. Sure Allison was friends with Renesmee, but she hated me. All because she thought I was trying to steal Greg away. Maybe now, she hates me even more since Greg and I are "dating."

I groaned and walked down the hallway towards the nearest girl's restroom. Maybe I could find one of Allison's closest friends and tell them to bring her to class. For all I knew, they might be trying to skip school or something. I didn't want to be a part of that.

I reached the restroom and opened the door. It was pretty nice inside, cleaner than I thought. I didn't see anyone inside but I could hear just one heartbeat. I walked towards the back of the restroom and I noticed the sound of sniffling, like someone was crying. The last stall of the restroom was half open and I could see that someone was sitting on the floor.

"Allison," I questioned walking closer to the stall. "Allison, is that you?" The sniffling became louder and I opened the door fully. There she was, sitting on the restroom floor, with her head down staring at the floor, sniffling.

She raised her head and I could definitely see that she had been crying. Her mascara was smeared and dripping down her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was running. _Poor thing_, I thought to myself. She most certainly was not Miss Perfect Barbie anymore. She looked more like a wreck. "What do you want," she asked rudely when she finally realized who was standing in front of her.

"Mr. Brown told me to come get you," I answered politely.

"Well go tell him I'm not coming to class today," she said. "I don't feel like it."

"What's wrong," I asked bending down to sit on the restroom floor with her.

"Why do you care," she sneered in my face.

I took a deep breath. "Listen, I was just trying to be nice to you. This wasn't my idea—coming in here to get you. I know you don't like me and you know that I don't like you. But it doesn't mean that I have to be rude to you all the time. If you don't want my help—fine. I'll go back to class."

I waited for her to say something rude to me again but she said nothing. I was just about to stand up to leave, when she began sobbing. I sat there, confused, thinking of what to say. I didn't mean to make her anymore upset. I didn't even know what she crying about. I grabbed a few pieces of toilet paper and handed them to her so she could wipe her nose and eyes, which just smeared the makeup even more than before.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to upset you anymore. I'll leave you alone."

I stood to leave until she said, "No. Wait. Don't go, okay." She paused to take a deep breath. "Renesmee was right. You are a good person…God, I hate myself. I'm such a slut." I sat back down in front of Allison, not sure of what to say. "I'm the reason Greg and I broke up in the first place," she continued. "I was so stupid. I should have treated him better then maybe we would still be together. But he's happy with you…"

"Is that what's bothering you," I asked. "That Greg and I are kind of together."

Allison looked up at the ceiling. "That's not even half of what's bothering me…Can you keep a secret?"

I nodded, not sure whether I wanted to hear her secret or not, but she told me anyway.

"When Greg and I were dating, I was also hooking up with another guy," Allison started. "His name is Taylor Davis, he plays football. So, being the stupid girl I was, I switched back and forth between guys. But Greg finally found out and broke up with me. But just yesterday…I found out that…I'm three months pregnant…and I don't know who the father of the baby is."

Allison began sobbing again. I felt sympathy for her but I also thought about Greg. He could be the father of the baby, and he doesn't even know it. I'm practically dating a guy who has a kid. It took a while for Allison to finally calm down and I took the chance to ask her some questions.

"Does Greg or Taylor know about this," I asked. She shook her head. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I think I want to keep it. But I'm going to be moving away from Forks for while. I don't really want anyone to know about this."

"Do any of your other friends know?"

"No," she said. "You're the only person I've told—besides my mom."

I sighed, confused about why she would want to tell me about herself being pregnant. Did she honestly trust me? I wasn't going to tell anyone, but it surprised me that I was the only person she had told from school. "Everything's going to be okay," I said, trying to be comforting.

"You think so?"

I nodded. "No matter what happens, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thank you," she whispered. Allison pulled her purse into her lap and searched around inside it before pulling out a compact mirror. She held the mirror up to her face and groaned. "Oh, I look like hell."

"I'm sure you fix that," I stood up and began wetting a paper towel in the sink. I handed her the paper towel and she began wiping up the smeared mascara around her eyes. After Allison was finished fixing up her makeup, we both walked back to class together.

"You know," Allison started. "Just because we had a sort of understanding today, that doesn't make us friends." I knew she was telling the truth but I could still see a smile in her eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I replied.

**Please Review. Tell me what you think about Allison's secret and will Bree be able to keep it? i'll try updating tomorrow if i can. Seth is coming back and he has something to tell Bree. But, i'm pretty sure all of you know what his secret is going to be already :) **


	32. Torn

**A/N: Told you i would update today! i only have this chapter and the next and then this fanfic will be complete! ahhh! i've never actually completed a fanfic before so i'm very proud of myself. hope the last chapter didn't confuse you too much. i'm hoping that the issue discussed will come back in the sequel. **

**This chapter was a bxtch to write. i wasn't sure if i wanted to put it in or not because i really dont know how people will feel about. But this is mainly for all my Team Seth readers. hope you enjoy ) make sure to review! **

**DiSCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TWILIGHT**

School was out for the day and all I could think about was what Allison had told me. I couldn't believe she was _pregnant_. I kept asking myself if I should tell Greg or not, but I wasn't that type of person. If someone asked me to keep a secret for them, I would. But I wondered what Allison would do if she was in my position. If I told her a secret, would she tell people? Of course—in a heartbeat. But I wasn't Allison and I was going to keep my promise even though she and I weren't even friends.

I walked out the back door of school towards my car when I noticed that Greg was there, leaning against the driver's side door. He was waiting for me with a wide smile.

"Hey," I said once I reached him, trying to keep a calm façade while still thinking about Allison and her baby problems.

"Hey," Greg said, grinning as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. "I couldn't stop thinking about you during class. I missed you."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Greg, giving him a hug. _I should tell him. I hated keeping secrets from Greg_.

"Something wrong," he asked, looking down into my eyes.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff…" _Like telling you that your ex-girlfriend is pregnant. _But every time I found the courage to tell him about Allison, I couldn't. It was wrong. When someone asks you to keep a secret, you keep it and take it with you all the way to grave—or in my case, forever.

"Oh," he said. "Maybe I can keep your mind off of that for a little bit."

Greg grinned at me and I knew what he was thinking about. I stood up on my tippy-toes and pressed my lips to his. And soon all my worries about Allison vanished as I concentrated on Greg. His lips, warm and perfectly soft, molded around mine and I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Greg pulled me closer to him and there wasn't a space between us as we got lost in our own world.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I released my lips from Greg's and turned around to see Renesmee with a smile on her face.

"We don't have time for you to make out with your boyfriend in the parking lot, Bree," she said. "I need to get home so I can work on my homework."

"Okay," I replied. "Just get in the car." She rolled her eyes and got in on the passenger side.

"You should come over tonight," Greg suggested. "We can just…hang out."

I smiled. "Maybe. I would have to fit you into my busy schedule though…"

Greg chucked and bent down to kiss my neck…again…and again… I started giggling and Renesmee honked the horn, looking impatient. I'd never seen her in so big of a hurry to do homework.

"Bye," I said and Greg walked off towards his car, smiling.

Renesmee and I drove in silence on the way home. I wasn't interested in talking anyway. Without Greg distracting me, all I could do was think about the secret Allison had told me again. I wondered if Renesmee suspected anything about her. Allison said that only person she had told was her mom…and me. But maybe her friends knew _something_. I wanted to ask Renesmee if she noticed anything wrong with her, but I stopped myself before I could even open my mouth.

Once we got home, I automatically went up to my room, thinking that Seth would be there. But he wasn't. I'd gotten so used to seeing him lounging on my bed all the time that I always suspected that he would be there. I wanted to talk to somebody about the Allison situation, but I wasn't sure if anyone else would understand what I was going through. I just wanted to get it all out of my head. So, I decided I would take a little hunting trip on my own.

I ran quickly through the forest. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I just needed some time alone. The wind whipped through my hair and the scents of different plants mingled with the scent of animals. I took blood from the first two deer I could get a hold of and laid down comfortably beside a tree. I closed my eyes and shut off the world.

The next time I opened my eyes, Jasper was standing over me, looking down. I wondered how long he's been standing there; I hadn't even heard him. I sat up, smiling.

"Hey, Jazz," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Your emotions are all over the place," he replied, narrowing his eyes in curiosity. "I decided to come out here and give you a little company…What's goin' on, darlin'?"

I sighed. "Everything. I just feel…"

"Confused," Jasper said, completing my sentence.

I nodded. "But I feel confused about everything."

"Does this have anything to do with that boy Nessie was talkin' to me about?"

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"He's not breakin' your heart, is he? If so, I'm gonna have to teach him a lesson."

"He's not breaking my heart, Jasper. He's a good guy. It's just that something is going on that I think he should know about but I'm supposed to keep it a secret."

"Hmm. Well, I wish I knew what to tell ya."

"That's okay," I said. "I think I should just figure it out myself."

"I guess I'll just leave you alone, then," Jasper said. "I'm headin' back."

"Wait," I said jumping up. "I'll race you."

Jasper grinned and took off, leaving me in his dust. I ran off behind him, just as fast. "That's not fair," I called out. "I didn't say you could start without me!" My hair blew behind me and I dodged every tree or whatever was in my way. Everything else around me was a blur of dark green as I quickly caught up to Jasper. I loved running; I always felt like I was flying. We both reached the front porch of the house at the same, laughing.

"That was fun," I said as Jasper opened the door for me to walk in first. I stepped in the house and smiled when I saw one familiar face that I hadn't seen all day. Seth was sitting on the couch beside Emmett watching a football game. When the door opened, Seth turned around and smiled at me. But it wasn't the same not-a-care-in-the-world smile that he always gave me. The smile didn't touch his eyes and he wasn't as happy as usual.

"Hey, Seth," I said, smiling and trying to lighten his mood.

"Hey, Bree." He got up from the couch and walked around to me. "We need to talk…Can we take a walk somewhere."

I nodded. "Sure," I replied.

Seth and I walked outside. It reminded me of last night when I had taken a walk with Greg. But tonight, I wasn't leading the way, Seth was. We walked far away from the Cullen house and with every minute the sky got darker. Night came faster now since it was November. Seth was silent the whole way and I desperately wished he would just say something. I didn't like this sad Seth; it broke my heart. I remembered what Seth had said to me before we had walked outside: _We need to talk_. Nothing good comes from those four words. Never. But what did Seth need to tell me? And was it really that bad?

We continued walking and I really wanted to ask him where we were going but I soon realized that he wanted to get as far away from the Cullen house as possible. He didn't want anyone hearing what he was about to say…

Seth stopped suddenly, his hands in his pockets while he shuffled from one foot to the other. Very bad body language. Something was seriously going on.

"Is something wrong, Seth," I asked. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Seth ran a hand though his short black hair. He always did that when he was frustrated with something. Seth took a deep breath, turned around, and looked me straight in the eye. "I...imprinted."

I took a sigh of relief. That honestly wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I wasn't sure what Seth was going to tell me, but this isn't bad.

"Congratulations, Seth," I said, smiling. I was honestly happy for him. "That's good."

Seth groaned and raked a hand through his hair again. "No, it's not good," he said. I looked down at me feet, feeling confused. "It's not good," he repeated, sounding broken. "Not when I don't even want it."

"It's not something you can control, Seth," I said, walking towards him and putting a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to calm down immediately under my touch. But I wished I could make him feel better…

"I hate this," he said suddenly. "I hate being a werewolf. I wish I was just…human. And then maybe I would have a chance with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Seth roughly grabbed me by the shoulders, holding me in front of him so I would look into his eyes. "I'm in love with you and I can't change that—even if I tried."

"Seth, please don't say that," I told him. "You can't love me…"

"But I do and I wish you felt the same way," he said, letting go of my shoulders. I stepped away from him and leaned against a nearby tree, looking down at the ground. "You want to know what the worst part of all this is, though?—the fact that I imprinted on your _sister_."

I quickly looked up at him and saw that he was staring at me. "Stella?" Seth nodded and that little piece of information just seemed to make the whole situation even worse. I felt the anger bubble up inside me and I didn't know why I was mad. Maybe it was because I wanted Seth to imprint on me… But I knew that wasn't possible.

"Like you said, it can't be controlled," he whispered. "I understand you don't love me but I think I should just…stay away from you. I don't want any more confusion—"

"What are you saying," I interrupted. "Are you saying we can't be friends anymore because you imprinted on my sister?"

"No," he replied. "I'm saying that I need to stay away from you for a while…so I can get over you. If you don't love me, then what's the point in me loving you?"

I didn't say anything else and Seth turned away from me and began walking away. No, this can't be happening. Seth can't leave me; I needed him. I knew I was being selfish but I couldn't live without him. He was my best friend... I couldn't let him leave me… "Wait, Seth," I called to him; he hadn't walked to far away from me. But he didn't stop; he just kept walking away from me. "Wait!"

I began running after him and as soon as I was couple steps behind him, Seth spun around. "What, Bree?" Seth didn't look at me. His eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Y-You can't leave m-me…I need you."

"Stop lying to yourself."

"Please don't leave me, Seth. Please."

Seth raised his head and looked into my eyes. A tear ran down his face and something broke inside of me. I took a step towards him and wiped away his tear. "I love you, Seth," I whispered. We stood there, staring each other down—waiting for one to finally turn away. But I refused to let him leave me. Seth reached down and cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine.

I automatically responded and kissed him back. I knew I wasn't supposed to be doing this, but I couldn't let go...I didn't want to... Our kisses built into something more and I never thought about stopping myself. I rested my hands on Seth's broad shoulders and I kissed him harder, deeper. His soft lips were hot, like the passion that burned between us. I didn't think about anything else except the way Seth's muscular arms wrapped around me, holding me in a tight embrace.

Seth roughly pressed me against the closest tree and attacked my lips again. I didn't have to be careful with every kiss; Seth definitely _was not_ being careful with me. Seth trailed hot kisses down my neck and then back up to my lips. I let my hands slide down the front of his chest and stomach, where I looped my fingers in his belt loops and pulled him closer to me. There was no space in between Seth and me and yet, it still wasn't close enough for me. I needed more of him. I felt Seth try and push himself away from me but I wrapped one of my legs around his waist and pulled him against me.

I felt Seth's warm hand slide up my skirt and grab the back of my thigh. He pushed my leg—the one that was wrapped around his waist—down. Seth's hand was still on my thigh and I felt him grasp the hem of my panties. My head was foggy from the desire that coursed through me but I quickly realized that I needed to stop this. We were going way too far. I tried to stop but I couldn't find anything in myself that really wanted to. Did I really want to do this? I'd never gone this far with anyone—not with Adam, not even Greg.

_Greg. _That one name froze my whole body and I was finally able to clear my head and really tell myself that we needed to stop. I pushed Seth away from me breathing fast. "We need to stop," I said.

Seth looked away from me. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…I should leave." He didn't say anything more and turned around and walked away, not even giving me a second glance. I slid down and sat on the ground, taking a deep breath to calm myself. My mind was still reeling from what had just happened. What is wrong with me? Why did I do that? Just a few hours before I was kissing Greg and now I'm having a full-on make-out session with Seth in woods. I was glad I had stopped myself but something inside me wanted to continue—I wanted more of him and that scared me.

_But what about Greg_, I questioned myself. I know I like Greg, I might even love him. But that doesn't change the fact that I had just told Seth that I loved _him_. I said it right to his face; there was no denying that. But now what? One girl can't love two guys at once—can she? I was torn…torn between the two guys that loved me…the two guys that I loved…

**Well, i hope you guys enjoyed that. Tell me what you think Bree is going to do in the final chapter. Also, if you really are interested in reading the sequel to this fanfiction please review or PM me so i really know if i should continue. Your support would help a lot :) **


	33. Gone

**A/N: It's a bittersweet moment today. This is the official last chapter of this fanfiction :( But like i said, i've already started on the SEQUEL! :) I know this chapter may be little confusing in the beginning but hopefully everything will make sense at the end. Just take your time to read it and if you have any questions just ask. I hope to have the first chapter of the sequel up in about two weeks. If you have an alert for this fanfiction, then you will be the first ones to know when i've actually updated. If not, then just tell me if you want me to send you a message and i will. (i hope that makes sense) **

**Well, anyway, enjoy this last chapter. DISCLAIMER: i own nothing from the twilight saga. i'm just borrowing **

It was completely dark outside when I decided to take my time walking back to the house. I just needed more time to think about what I was going to do. Having a talk with both Greg and Seth was inevitable; I had some serious explaining to do. But what if I didn't see them? What if I just_ left_?...

As soon as I walked in the house, I saw Jacob sitting on the couch beside Renesmee. He looked up from the TV when he saw me walk in and stared at me with a knowing look. Of course Jacob would know about Seth imprinting. The members of the pack told each other everything, whether they wanted to or not. _Why hadn't I seen that coming though_, I asked myself. I remembered the way Seth had acted when he left and said he needed to talk to Sam and Jacob. That was the first time he had ever seen Stella and that was all it took—just one look. I should have known. I should have payed attention more.

I left the living room and went straight up to my room. Alice was sitting on my bed with her face in her hands. I froze, wondering how much Alice knew about what I was thinking about doing. She looked at me with a solemn face—she knew.

"Why are you doing this," she asked as I started grabbing some clothes to put on after I took a shower.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice," I said, trying to ignore her.

"I know what you're doing but it's just going to make it worse," she said. "You shouldn't do it. Do you really want to leave Forks?"

"I think I can make my own decisions, Alice," I said sternly. "I know you've seen me leaving. But whatever you say is not going to change anything."

Alice sighed and walked over to where I was. I sat down in a chair and began pulling tree bark out of my hair. "You're going to break their hearts," she whispered. "I've seen that—they're both going to be a wreck without you."

"You don't understand, Alice," I said. "If stay, I'll still break hearts—including mine. I have to leave. It's best for everyone."

"Not best for me," Alice whispered suddenly. She said it so quiet I wasn't sure if I was hearing right. I turned around and looked at her sad face. "You can't leave," she continued. "You're a part of this family. Everyone would be devastated, including me." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Ever since you came to stay with us, I knew it was right. You've been like the little sister I've always wanted. And that's not because I can dress you up and you don't complain. I love you so much, but I just don't think what you're doing is right."

"Oh, Alice," I said, hugging her. "I know you don't think its right but I think I need to do this."

Alice nodded. "I'm going to miss you. And wherever you go, I'll write and send you care packages," she said smiling.

"I'll miss you too, Alice."

Alice turned around and left my room. I quickly took a shower and changed into some more comfortable clothes. I packed a small bag with just few things that I thought I would need. I wasn't even sure where I was going. I finally left the house, but before I drove off, I took one last look at the Cullen mansion—my home for the past few years. I was really going to miss the place. I had a lot of memories.

~.~.~.~.~

I drove in front of familiar suburban home. The only car in the driveway was a vintage black Cadillac which I knew was Greg's car. I needed to see Greg one last time before I finally left Forks. I parked my car across the street, walked over to his house, and knocked on the door.

No answer. I knocked again but still no answer.

He was probably listening to music, I decided. So, I walked around to the back of his house, looking up at the second floor to where Greg's window was. The light was out in his room but the window was still open. I took a quick glance of my surroundings, looking for any nosy neighbors before climbing up the wall to Greg's room.

I landed on Greg's bed after flipping over the ledge of his window. There was not a sight of Greg in his own room but I did hear running water like he was taking a shower. Hide in his closet or wait on the bed?

I decided to lie down comfortably on the bed to wait for him until he got out of the bathroom. I heard the water stop running and a few minutes later Greg walked into his bedroom. He didn't turn the lights on but I could still see him. He wasn't wearing a shirt but he did have black and purple plaid boxers. Greg patted a towel to his hair and threw the towel across the room. He stretched and yawned; I still couldn't believe he hadn't seen me yet. Greg walked over and laid down on the bed beside me with his face turned away from me. He slowly turned his head where I was lying, jumped and fell of the bed when he saw me.

I gasped. "Oh, my God. Are you okay," I asked, trying to hold in the giggle. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Greg was lying the ground laughing. "Bree, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

I started giggling. "You said I should come over tonight. So, here I am."

He finally got off the floor and sat down on the bed beside me. I sat up so I could see him better. "How did you get in here," he asked. "I thought the door was locked."

"It was. I came in through the window. Hope you don't mind."

Greg put a hand over one of mine. "Oh, I don't. How long have you been here?"

"For a few minutes. You were taking a shower so I decided to wait on your bed."

Greg started grinning and ran his hand up my arm towards my shoulder. "You could have joined me in the shower. I wouldn't have minded." He winked and I giggled.

I looked Greg in his eyes and I remembered why I was really here. This was the last time I was going to see him for a while…and he didn't even know. I thought about whether I should tell him I was leaving Forks but then decided against it. Right now, I had other plans.

I put my hands on Greg's face and kissed him softly. Greg kissed me with more passion and our kisses began to build and build. His hands ran down the sides of my body. They stopped at my hips as he pulled me against him. I straddled Greg and ran my hands up and down his bare chest. He pulled my shirt off over my head and began staring at my body with adoration. His hands gripped my hips tighter than before as I let him rock my body against his and I quickly remembered that Greg was only wearing boxers.

Seth's saddened face from earlier flashed in my mind and I scolded myself for being so terrible. This was just wrong. I kiss Seth and then less than an hour later, I'm kissing Greg. I was a terrible person but I couldn't stop myself.

Greg flipped over to where he was lying on top of me. I ran my hands through his hair, remembering the softness for later when he wouldn't be around me. I let my hands run along the muscles in his back and I felt him shiver from my touch. Greg's lips left mine to kiss my cheek and then my neck; his lips were so soft against my skin. His hands cupped my face and kissed my lips intimately. I felt Greg run his hands back down my body where they lightly caressed the skin just above the hem of my jeans.

Downstairs I could hear the door opening and closing along with the _click clack_ of heels hitting the floor. "Greg," I whispered.

"What baby," Greg said, his voice sounding rough.

"I think your mom is home."

"Don't worry about her," he said, smiling. "She's not coming in here." I bit my lip as Greg continued kissing me. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then down the hallway towards Greg's room—he did not know his mom as well as he thought. I knew I could have stopped kissing Greg in plenty of time and jumped out the window, but I didn't; I was just too caught up in the moment. The door opened and Greg's mom walked in and turned on the nearest light.

Greg's mom was even prettier in person than she was in the pictures I'd seen downstairs. She spotted Greg and I lying on the bed and shook her head to herself. "Really, Gregory," she said, trying to sound stern but I could hear the smile in her voice. "I know it's the 21st century and I know that teenagers don't wait until marriage but it would make me feel a lot better if you didn't throw those facts in my face."

"Jeesh, mom," Greg said grinning like he'd just been found with his hands in the cookie jar. "You could have knocked."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry I interrupted." She turned her attention towards me and I really wished she hadn't. Greg and I sat up as his mom extended a hand towards me. "You must be Bree. I'm Gregory's mother, Elizabeth."

I shook her hand. "Hi," I said politely. I honestly just wanted to put my shirt back on. I felt totally exposed in front of his mom. I was fully aware that I was only wearing a lacy black bra and a pair of jeans.

"It's nice to meet you. Greg has told me so much about you." I saw out of the corner of my eye that Greg was blushing. "Well, I wish he would have told me we were having company, I would bought more Chinese."

"Oh, that's okay," I said smiling. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay," she said smiling at me. "Gregory put some clothes on and then you and your girlfriend can come downstairs and we can all have a nice chat."

Greg groaned and I smiled at his mom before she left the room and closed the door. "I guess I should let you leave now," Greg said while walking over to his closet to grab a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

"No, that's fine. Your mom seems pretty cool. Maybe I want to talk to her." I grabbed my shirt, which had somehow fallen onto the floor during our little make-out session, and put it on.

"If you say so," he said, rolling his eyes.

After Greg and I were fully clothed, we walked downstairs to the kitchen where Greg's mom was. She smiled when we walked in the room holding hands. I looked around; the kitchen looked the same as when I had last been here. "Gregory, you never told me that your girlfriend was so beautiful. You did a good job."

Greg laughed and walked over to give his mom a hug before opening the refrigerator and grabbing out the carton of orange juice. He shook it up, took the top off, and took a big gulp straight from the carton. Greg's mom walked over and slapped him on the butt. "Mom," Greg groaned looking slightly embarrassed. I had to hold back a laugh.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that," she said, looking serious. "It's disrespectful…and right in front of company." Greg rolled his eyes and put the juice back in the fridge while his mom placed two plates of Chinese food on the table. She sat down and patted the chair beside her. "Bree, you can sit beside me."

I sat down at the kitchen table beside Greg's mom and Greg took a seat across from me. "So, how was school today, Gregory?"

Greg shrugged and plunged a forkful of food into his mouth. "Pretty good."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Greg swallowed his food and drank a little bit of water before winking at me. "Bree and I got caught making out in the hallway. We almost got in trouble but I don't think Mr. Hagan cared though."

"I guess I should act like a concerned parent but since I really like your new girlfriend, I'm okay with that." Greg's mom turned her attention to me. "Have you met Greg's ex-girlfriend?" I nodded. "I didn't really like her. She seemed too fake to me. She corrupted my poor little Gregory."

"Mom, seriously," Greg said, rolling his eyes. "I don't think Bree really cares what you think."

"I should probably go home. It's getting late," I said.

Greg nodded. "I'll walk you to your car."

"Already," Greg's mom said. "We didn't even get to have a good talk…Well, goodnight. I guess we'll see each other in the near future."

"Bye," I said. "It was nice meeting you."

Greg and I walked out into the cool November evening towards my car. "I'm so sorry about my mom. She can be a little wacky sometimes."

"I think she's okay." Being with Greg and his mom had kept my mind off of the future and what I was really going to be doing. I still couldn't believe that I was about to leave Forks—without the Cullens. I didn't even know where I was going. I looked into Greg's sparkling green eyes and wondered how I was possibly going to say goodbye to him without his figuring out that I was leaving. Maybe I should just tell him but a part of me didn't want him to know that I was leaving…but I hated keeping secrets from him… Maybe Alice was right—leaving Forks was not good idea but it was something I felt like I needed to do.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Greg said before leaning down to give me a kiss. I kissed Greg for the last time without replying to tell him I wouldn't be at school tomorrow…or the next day…or the day after that…

**Seth POV **

I woke up the next morning feeling like _shit_. I couldn't believe I had kissed Bree last night. I was glad that I had taken the chance to kiss her but I knew it was wrong. Why couldn't she have just let me leave? Why did she have to agree with me and say she loved me?

I groaned and rolled over. This was a disaster. The girl I love finally admits that she feels the same way as I do, but now I've imprinted on her sister. The world had sick sense of humor. I sat up and ran a hand through my bed hair trying to decide what to do now.

I needed to talk to Bree—we needed to sort some things out between us and really understand what was going on. Last night had been to full of emotions and those emotions had driven us both to do things we shouldn't have done. I grabbed some clothes from the floor and threw them on before glancing at the clock. It was already 2:30—damn, I slept late. Bree was still in school right now, unless she felt just as crappy as me and decided not to go to school today.

I decided to go on and drive over to the Cullen house and wait until she got home. I knocked on the door and waited patiently. After a couple seconds, the door opened and Alice stood in front of me with a saddened look on her face.

"Hi, Seth," she said unemotionally. "Are you here to see Jacob?"

I cleared my throat. "Actually no. I came to see Bree. Did she go to school today?"

"No." _Good_, I thought. That meant she was upstairs, probably waiting to talk to me. But then, Alice continued. "Bree left."

"Where did she go? Shopping?"

Alice shook her head, looking melancholy. "Bree left _Forks_. She's gone."

I shook my head, trying to figure out if I was hearing correctly. Did she just say Bree was _gone_? "What did you say," I asked, not wanting to believe what kept repeating in my head.

"Bree's gone. She was really upset last night and she left Forks."

My bad mood went from worse to being just not there anymore. I felt like I was there but not there—my body was there as Alice recalled the events from last night, but I refused to really listen. It was sort of like an out of body experience. I felt my heart squeeze from the pain and then I was numb. All I wanted was to apologize; I never wanted to upset Bree. I never wanted her to feel like she had to love me…like there was no other choice.

"Where is she?" I heard the words, but it didn't feel like they coming from my mouth.

"I don't know, yet. She hasn't decided…I'm so sorry, Seth. But she did tell me to give you this." I felt Alice's cold hand grasp mine as she placed a small folded up paper in my hand. I refused to open it, simply because I couldn't seem to move. I didn't know how long I stood there, just staring in front of myself. I felt Alice rub her hand up and down my arm, trying to make me feel better, but that just wasn't going to work. I realized that I wasn't the only one that was feeling the pain from Bree's disappearance—Alice and Bree had become really close in the past five years.

The doorbell rang, pulling me back to reality. Alice was quick to open the door. I was hoping that Bree would be there waiting to come back home, but it was that guy that Bree had let spend the night once before. What was his name—George? Geoffrey? Graham? Greg? That was it, Greg.

"Where is she," he asked looking at Alice and then turning his attention to me. "Where's Bree?"

"She's gone," I said.

"What do you mean, _gone_," Greg asked.

"She left Forks," I replied.

"Well, when is she coming back?"

"I don't know."

**Well, that's it. The next time I update, i'll be telling you how to access the sequel (if you're interested in reading). I hope to have it up in a couple of weeks; I've got a lot going on in the next few days, like seeing Eclipse in twelve hours. yay! So stay tuned. Please Review and if you have any questions, feel free to ask :) **


	34. AN: SEQUEL!

**SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE **

Good news! The sequel has been officially posted. You can access it by going to my profile and clicking on the story titled _Somebody To Love_. I know, it's taken me forever to finally upload it but I hope this will make everyone feel better. Please make sure to review so I have an idea on whether I should continue or not.

P.S. I've changed my name from NessieB1721 to MissRenesmeeRose. That probably confused you at first, but I just wanted to clear that up.

Thanks so much for reading! And Reviewing! It helps me so much!


End file.
